


Playing With Fire

by Faithangel_3



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithangel_3/pseuds/Faithangel_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a breakup Lexa's goal is to focus on law school at least that was her goal, until she meets Clarke Griffin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends. I know a bunch of you were asking if I was going to keep writing and if I had anything planned after Love Me Like You Mean It. Surprise! To be honest though I've had this planned since I started writing LMLYMI. I was torn between the two ideas. I had a vision for the characters but I didn't know what path to take them down and I didn't see a way of really merging the two ideas. So since I can, I decided to write this anyways. There may be a few things similar to LMLYMI but i hope you like this for what it is too.

 

Lexa took a deep breath and stretched out her neck muscles. She had been on campus for all of a month and already she was dying from law school. She liked to think of herself as a good student but it didn’t come as easily for her as it did for others. She had chosen Duke Law because of her best friend, even though she knew the woman wasn’t going to be at the school any longer, opting to go right to the police academy instead of getting her masters in criminal justice. Regardless it was the right choice and fit for her and after her girlfriend, now ex-girlfriend had decided to jet off to L.A. for law school it was a nice change of scenery.

 

To say she took the break-up wouldn’t exactly be accurate. She felt betrayed and hurt and at this point in time she was more so numb than anything else. She had had a sneaking suspicion before the summer had begun that her ex-girlfriend was hiding something from it. She had been distant and emotionally checked out, so in many ways Lexa had sort of processed the break-up before it had even actually happened.

 

It was weird to be in a new town with no real friends yet but thankfully her best friend had come through once again. She had always talked about this restaurant and how it was good for studying during the day and great for letting loose once the sun went down. So for the past week Lexa had found herself sitting in the same booth at Jake’s Boathouse. Thus far she had come to the conclusion that it was a good place during the day to focus and study, she’d had to get to testing if it the latter was also true.

 

“Hi, can I get you a coffee or something?” Lexa had barely looked up from her textbook, if you could call what she did looking up at all when she heard the woman’s voice ask her softly.

 

“No thank you.” She half smiled before submerging herself back into her book. She wasn’t sure where the woman went but Lexa thanked God for not having to deal with that right now. The last thing she needed was something hitting on her when she was trying to focus.

 

Her curly hair was up in a messy bun, her reading glasses were on, her ear buds were in, she was ready to study, not flirt.

 

Two weeks later, as she was studying away in the same booth as always she heard those now familiar words yet again. “You seem like you’re working hard, can I get you a drink or a bite to eat?”

 

Finally Lexa looked up from her textbook, something she hadn’t done the three prior times the same woman asked her the same question. She was about to being entirely ruder than she should have been and then she saw sparkling blue eyes looking at her with a smile brighter than the sun on a summer day.

 

She smiled after taking a moment to regain her breath. “I’m good, thanks though.” The woman nodded, the same smile still on her face. She apparently took rejection well.

 

“Good song though, enjoy your studying.” She said in reference to the Jackson 5 song playing on the brunettes phone and with that the blonde woman walked away leaving Lexa with a weird feeling in her stomach. A feeling she knew could be trouble.

 

# XOXO

 

Two months later, Anya finally came to visit her. “When you told me to meet you here, I thought you were joking. I’m surprised you aren’t at the library studying but this is a nice change. I miss crazy party Lexa.”

 

Lexa raised an eyebrow at her best friend. “I just don’t want to let anyone down.”

 

“Lex, you aren’t going to let anyone down. You know as well as I do your parents will love you regardless. I mean they’ve put up with you for this long.”

 

Rolling her eyes Lexa couldn’t help but laugh. Her best friend always seemed to know the best smart-ass thing to say at the right moment. “I swear this girl never gives up.” Lexa said as she looked over at the blonde coming her way. “Every time I come in here, she always asks if I want a drink or something and no matter how many times I say no, she keeps trying. She’s persistent, I’ll give her that and amazingly beautiful but I’m not trying to do that right now.”

 

“Oh have you set your player ways aside for the time being?” Anya bit her lip in an attempt to not burst out into laughter.

 

“I thought I saw your ugly face from across the room.” The woman grinned at Anya.

 

“I miss you to jack ass.” Anya stood up and gave the woman a hug much to Lexa’s confusion.

 

“What brings you back to these parts?” The blonde asked, not once looking in Lexa’s direction.

 

“Visiting my best friend, funny story she thinks you keep hitting on her.” Lexa’s eyes went wide as they yelled at her best friend to shut up.

 

The woman bit her lip with a soft chuckle. “That explains a lot then.”

 

Anya nodded as she continued to laugh. “Lexa, this is Clarke, Clarke this is Lexa.”

 

“The Lexa?” Clarke asked, receiving a nod as an answer. “Well it’s nice to finally meet you Lexa, I’ve heard a lot about you. Coffee, black?” She asked in Anya’s direction.

 

“You know me so well Griffin.”

“And a no thanks for you right?” Clarke joked.

 

“She’ll have a coffee, two milk…”

 

“…Three sugar.” Clarke finished before walking off.

 

Lexa waited until she was positive Clarke was out of earshot. “What in the real fuck was that?”

 

Anya kept laughing as she leaned back into the seat of the booth. “Clarke Griffin,” she pointed in Clarke’s direction, “she owns the place, it was handed down from her father. She’s in medical school, she’s going to be a fancy doctor someday.”

 

“Are you telling me that she’s only been asking if I wanted something because it’s her job?”

 

“Afraid so kid, looks like you don’t have it anymore but what I don’t understand is if you thought she was hitting on you and you look at her like that why you haven’t asked her out yet.”

 

Lexa shook her head while taking a deep breath. “I have to focus, and I’m still not ready to be with someone, she doesn’t strike me as the rebound type of girl. That and I don’t know her, along with you just embarrassed the hell out of me in front of her.”

 

Anya shrugged. “Clarke doesn’t take things to heart, but it could be a good story to tell the grandkids someday. You know, how you thought their grandmother was hitting on you when she was just doing her job.”

 

“Sorry about the wait ladies, Jasper is to busy hitting on Maya to pay attention to the orders so I made them myself. However, if they suck, it was all Jasper.” Lexa couldn’t help but stare at the way Clarke smiled.

 

“Thanks Griff.”

 

“Thank you Clarke.” Lexa smiled in a way that she hadn’t in a long time, and all because a pretty girl brought her a coffee.

 

“Hopefully it’ll get you to order more often.” Clarke laughed as she ran a hand through her hair. “If you need anything else, you know where to find me. It was nice seeing you A-dawg.”

 

Anya laughed. “You too, if you’re home later I’ll stop by and say hi to Raven and Octavia.”

 

“Give us a call, I’m sure one of us will be home.”

# XOXO

 

“Wait that was Clarke, the Clarke? The one you were always talking about?” Lexa finally clued in as they walked across campus.

 

Anya burst into a fit of laughter. “Yes, that was the Clarke.”

 

“I am such an idiot.” Lexa shook her head at herself. “I can’t believe that I thought she was hitting on me for weeks. How was I so blind?”

 

“You’re always that blind my friend but it’s alright, that’s why I’m here but you go home and get ready, because we’re going out tonight.”

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“To see Raven and Octavia, if I don’t take a picture with them for Gus, he may cry actual tears. I’ll meet you at Jake’s for nine?”

 

Lexa nodded. “Sounds good.”

 

# XOXO

 

“Ah, there she is. Raven, Octavia this is Lexa.”

 

“Best childhood friend Lexa?” Raven asked.

 

Smiling Lexa extended her hand to both women. “That’s me.”

 

“Welcome to DU, Anya you should have told us she was here, we would have corrupted her sooner! Any friend of Anya’s is a friend of ours.”

 

“You all housed together for a year right?”

 

All the girls nodded. “Sort of, Anya lived with Clarke, and we lived next door.” Raven clarified.

 

“What’s she’s failing to mention is that they were constantly at our place, eating my food.”

 

“Half of it was Clarke’s.” Octavia grinned proudly.

 

“And I hooked ya’ll up with a whole lot of cool tech. You could literally control your shower with your phone and the all the lights in the place.”

 

Lexa nodded her head and started pointing her finger. “She told me about that, that was you?”

“In the flesh. I’m kind of a genius. How come you never came to visit before?”

 

“You’ll have to buy me a drink before I answer that one.” Lexa said as she looked around the bar. Of course now, when she actually wanted a drink Clarke was nowhere to be found.

 

Raven and Octavia both gave Anya approving looks. “My kind of gal right here, first round is on me.” Octavia nodded her head once more before moving the direction of the bar.

 

“I love that she says like she’s pays for drinks.” Anya laughed as they watched Octavia disappear through the crowd. “Even if her best friend didn’t own the place, she’s sleeping with the bartender!”

 

“He’s hot, I give her credit.” Lexa approved as she saw Octavia walking through the crowd with a tray of shots after she leaned across the bar and kissed the bartender. “Wait, where’s Clarke?” Lexa questioned.

 

“Yeah, where the fuck is blondie?” Anya screamed over the music.

 

Octavia took one of the shots and set the empty glass down on the table with a bang. “She said she was going home to get cleaned up and changed.”

 

“I swear if she fell asleep, so help her God.” Anya huffed, knowing that her ex-roommate falling asleep when she was supposed to be getting ready wasn’t out of the question. Without wasting another minute she picked up one of the shots and took it back.

 

“Better?” Lexa questioned as she too lifted a glass to her mouth after cheersing with Raven.

 

“Not yet, but we’re getting there.” Anya answered honestly as her head started to bounce with the beat of the music. “I swear if she’s at home sleeping or studying, I’ll have her head.”

 

Raven laughed and watched as an arm wrapped around Anya’s shoulders. “Somebody told me, you had a boyfriend that looked like a girlfriend that I had in February of last year.” Clarke sang over the music and into Anya’s ear.

 

Letting go of her friend Clarke backed up slightly. “Sorry I’m late.”

 

“That’s alright Clarkey, we were just getting to know Lexa and drinking.”

 

# XOXO

 

Four shots each later, all five women started singing loudly, thankful that music that was being played drowned them out. “Shot through the heart and you’re to blame, darling you give love a bad name. You give love a bad name.” Both Clarke and Lexa started playing air guitars while Raven pretended to play the drums leaving Octavia playing what they all figured was the bass. They all looked at Anya, who just kept singing.

 

Clarke would be lying if she said she hadn’t noticed how beautiful Lexa was right away but as drunk as she was standing in her bar she had no words for the beauty of the woman that was dancing next to her. The moment their hands brushed they looked at each other and Clarke was positive that Lexa had felt what she had but they both played it off like it was nothing. Yep, Lexa was going to be trouble for her but she was focused and she told herself that she wouldn’t let herself lose that focus. Especially for someone she knew wasn’t available.

 

# XOXO

 

Lexa woke up the next morning in her own bed, though she had no idea of how she had gotten there. She remembered the night everyone saying goodnight and the way Clarke smiled at her when she left but past that she’s was lost. Rubbing her temples she slowly rolled out of bed, nearly tripping on her boots as she made her way to the door. Pulling it open she heard a groan coming from the couch. Looking over the back of it she saw Anya, blanket half around herself, with a pillow over her head instead of out of it. Shaking her head Lexa made her way into the kitchen to grab some advil and water.

 

The room was still a little fuzzy to here, even after she downed the first glass. Somehow she managed to make her way back into her bed. It took about five minutes before she rolled over to attempt to try her phone. She spent ten minutes looking for it after that but came up empty. She even went so far as to wake Anya up in hopes that maybe the woman fell asleep on it.

 

“You probably left it at Jake’s.” Her friend groaned as she laid back down, pulling the pillow back over top of her head.

 

Huffing Lexa tried to remember if she had somehow left it at the bar but the details were all kind of fuzzy. Taking a deep breath she decided that a shower would help and that she would deal with the rest once she didn’t smell like a brewery. Or maybe it was Anya that smelled that way; at any rate she needed a shower.

 

# XOXO

 

Without really thinking Lexa pulled the door to Jake’s boathouse open and only realized once she walked in that things were slightly different than normal. Usually, during the day music was softly playing in the background but this morning it was louder than normal. There was also no one else in the room, which she found a little odd. It was then that she saw a flash of blonde hair come around a corner, mop in her hand. She wanted to call out and say something but she was captivated by the way Clarke danced around with the mop while using it as a microphone.

 

“I don’t need no money, fortune or fame. I got all the riches baby, one man can claim.”

 

“You know I thought you liking my music choice was another way for you to hit on me. Guess I was wrong.” She finally called out, snapping the blonde out of her daze.

 

“Shit, sorry we’re closed.” Clarke yelled over the music as she scrunched her eyebrows and shook her head at herself. “I thought I locked the door.” Rolling her eyes at herself, Clarke moved towards the large jukebox in the corner of the room and turned it down.

 

“Sorry I didn’t realize until it was to late. I was actually just wondering if anyone found a phone last night?”

 

Clarke smiled and nodded her head in a way that told Lexa to come in. “Is this it?” Clarke asked picking a phone up from behind the bar.

 

“Fraid not.”

 

“Hmm, how about this one?” Clarke smiled but Lexa still shook her head no. “Okay, idea, how about you use mine to call yours and see if it rings.”

 

Lexa thought for a second. “Worth a shot.”

 

“Have at it.” Clarke reached into her pocket and handed Lexa her phone.

 

“No lock, you’re a brave soul.”

 

Clarke laughed. “I’m to boring for anyone to want to break into my phone. I’m literally here, or studying.”

 

“Anya was saying, I’m sorry again that I didn’t realize you were Anya’s med school roommate.”

 

“Like I said last night, no need to apologize. Maybe one of these days I really will hit on you.” She winked as Lexa finished dialing her number.

 

“Was that you hitting on me?”

 

Before Clarke could answer they heard a phone ringing across the bar. Stopping they look at each other and made their way towards the sound. Once they reached one of the booths Clarke reached between the backrest and seat. “Is this it?”

 

Lexa’s eyes lit up as she hit the end call button on the phone that was in her hand. “It is!”

 

“It must have fallen out of your pocket when that girl was sitting on your lap.”

 

Shaking her head for a second she looked up at Clarke wide eyed as they exchanged phones. “What girl in my lap?”

 

“You don’t remember?” Lexa shook her head as she followed Clarke back towards the bar. She watched as Clarke moved around and poured a glass of orange juice. “I think you need this. This really drunk girl came up to you and just sat down on your lap. You had no idea what to do, it was hilarious.”

 

“Thanks for helping a girl out and I’m not referring to the orange juice though I will be drinking that.”

 

Clarke shrugged. “I tried but Anya stopped me.”

 

“Thank you Anya.” She joked. “Makes me glad she’s lying on my couch suffering. I’ll let you get back to your cleaning?”

 

“Listen, my cleaning methods are stellar.”

 

“How are you not dying after last night is what I want to know?”

 

Smiling Clarke turned the jukebox back up. “It’s a family secret but you’re welcome to stay and sing along if you know the words. I know how grumpy Anya is after a night out, and she’ll probably just bother you for pancakes. Consider it me repaying you for not saving you last night.”

 

Everything in Lexa told her that she should probably head home and yet she found herself grabbing the mop from where it sat against the wall. “I suppose I need to repay you for the orange juice, and finding my phone.”

 

“I’ll take it and I’ll even let you pick the next song.”

 

Laughing Lexa walked over to the jukebox and looked over her shoulder at Clarke who was now sitting on top of the bar bopping her head to the music. “You went to school to learn girl, things you never never knew before.” She danced around the room with the mop, similar to how she had found Clarke.

 

As the beat changed, Lexa pulled the mop up in front of herself. “Sit down girl, I think I love ya. No get up girl show me what you can do.” She sang in Clarke’s direction causing the blonde to get up off the bar and grab another mop. They danced around the room, barely paying attention to the mopping they were supposed to be doing.

 

They broke into a fit of laughter once the song ended. “I got something for you.” Clarke winked as she walked over to the machine and changed the song. She turned around singing once the music started. “Sugar pie honey bunch you know that I love you. I can’t help myself, I love you and nobody else”

 

“You actually have a really good voice.” Lexa said over the music as they went back to mopping the sticky alcohol covered floor.

 

“Thanks, you have some nice moves.”

 

Lexa ‘dusted’ the dirt off her shoulders. “I was the dance commander once upon a time.” Clarke raised an eyebrow. “Story for another time, we just met after all.”

 

“You’re kind of charming when you aren’t assuming I’m hitting on you.”

 

“You asked me if I wanted a drink.”

 

Clarke looked around the place. “Had you taken the time to look up at me, you would have realized I work here. Especially after the third time, past that I was being an ass.”

 

“Now I know why she calls you snarky Clarkey.” Rolling her eyes the blonde flipped her off before they started laughing again.

 

“I think this is the start to a beautiful friendship but while we’re on the subject can I get you anything?”

 

“I really want a plum right now but I’m guessing you don’t have any of those lying around here?”

 

Clarke looked at her strangely before letting out a laugh. “No, I can’t say I keep plums around here, but I can make pancakes.”

 

“I could go for pancakes, and did I hear you call this,” she pointed between them, “a friendship.”

 

“It better be if I’m making you pancakes, I’m not easy enough to just give ‘em up.” She threw over her shoulder as she walked behind the same door Lexa had seen her come through earlier. Yep, this was definitely going to be a beautiful friendship. Was all she could think as she went to sit down in her typical booth. “Aren’t you going to help?” Clarke asked, sticking her just her head out from behind the door. “Come on back.”

 

All Lexa could do was nod as she got up and followed Clarke. Not a single thought of Costia in her mind, and the aching in her chest temporarily gone.

 

 

 **TBC** …


	2. Chapter 2

# Chapter 2

 

“Hey shit head, what’s up?” Lexa rolled her eyes and contemplated hanging up the phone.

 

“I’m trying to study ass monkey, what are you doing?”

 

“First, it would make a lot more sense if you switched ass and monkey, second, I’m working.”

 

Lexa could hear the smug sound in Anya’s voice. “Working hard I see.”

 

“Always, to protect and serve my friend. Tell Clarke, I said hi.”

 

“How do you know I’m with Clarke? Are you parked outside stalking us?”

 

Anya laughed as Lexa looked up at smiled at Clarke who was sitting next to her at the bar, neck deep in textbooks. Jake’s was closed so they could get ready for the night shift, which Clarke had assured Lexa was prime study time.

 

“You’ve spent everyday with Clarke since I introduced you and told you she wasn’t hitting on you.”

 

“It hasn’t been everyday.”

 

Lexa heard her best friend exhale. “Except it has, but it’s fine. I approve of this new found friendship of yours just remember you replace me in her heart.” With that Lexa heard the sound of sirens through the phone. “Gotta jet dork, let me know how all the studying goes later.” Before she could say goodbye her phone started beeping. Looking over she smiled to herself as she watched Clarke study, clearly not affected by the conversation. Her blonde waves softly bouncing to the beat of the music that was faintly playing in the background.

 

“Sorry about that, our friend is an idiot.”

 

Clarke let out a laugh without looking up. “Try living with her. I’m actually pretty sure she tried hooking us up once but you were dating someone, Candace, Carly, Colleen… I can’t remember. Maybe it wasn’t even you and I’m rambling from delirium. Why did I decide to go to med school?”

 

Biting her lip all Lexa could do was grin from ear to ear as she listened to Clarke groan. If you asked her now what she thought in that moment she’d tell you she thought it was the cutest thing in the world. “Trade you, law school for med school straight up and close it was Costia.” They had certainly gotten closer in the past couple of weeks but neither had ever broached the topic of exes, or currents. There had just been an easy peace between them that they both appreciated.

 

“I’ll stick to this, I just can’t wait to start cutting people open. I’ve been running around hospitals since I was a kid. I find a kind of peace in them that most people find weird.”

 

Lexa raised an eyebrow. “That is a little weird. You aren’t going to tell me you used to run around talking to the dead are you because I hate to be the one to tell you this but the dead are gone Clarke and the living are hungry.”

 

Clarke finally looked up at Lexa with the shake of her head. “Is that your way of telling me you’re hungry?”

 

“I could eat, you hungry?”

 

“Oh I’m hungry alright.” Clarke gave Lexa her signature wink, the one she generally reserves to the drunken crowd she tended to cater to at night, the one that also got her a good tip.

 

Feeling playful Lexa pushed her books aside and jumped up on to the bar. “Well then.” They both threw their heads back laughing.

 

“See this is why Anya kept us apart for so long, and Costia. Now that you say that it’s all coming back to me.”

 

“What exactly have you heard that’s coming back to you?” Lexa asked curiously as she got off the bar.

 

“Just that Anya wasn’t a huge fan of her.”

 

Lexa nodded. “Yeah, they didn’t really get a long. Costia tried but she you know how Anya is.”

 

“If she likes you she likes you, if she doesn’t…”

 

They both looked up from their books and at each other. “…Good luck.” There was a pause where they just smiled at each other before Clarke closed to her textbook.

 

“About that hungry situation? Wanna go grab something to eat?”

 

“What about this place?” Lexa asked as she closed her book.

 

Clarke waved her hand. “Lincoln can take care of it. I’m not here every night you know?”

 

Lexa raised an eyebrow as she followed Clarke’s lead and got up. “Could have fooled me. I think we’ve been here almost every day or night for weeks, with the odd Library break.”

 

“We have exams! But I mean if you don’t want to come here anymore, I’ll lock the door.” For a second Lexa thought that she had upset the blonde until the woman turned around and stuck her tongue out at her.

 

“Put that back in your mouth before I make you.” It had just come out and she thought about saying something else following it until she saw Clarke laugh. She had to admit that ever since she had started hanging out with Clarke she was feeling more and more like herself again.

 

“Maybe I want you to make me then.” The smile on Clarke’s face lit up the entire room and Lexa was thankful that that she had somehow managed to a good friend.

 

“Should we invite Octavia and Raven? I feel like they’re going to kill me for hogging you.”

 

Clarke laughed and practically pushed Lexa out the door. “No, definitely. I like my quiet time with actual adults.”

 

“I’m an actual adult?” Lexa asked as she pointed to herself. Her eyes going a little wide when Clarke nodded a yes in return. “You don’t know me well enough yet.” She laughed.

 

“Did you drive here?” Clarke asked as they neared the parking lot.

 

Lexa shook her head. “No, I walked. I don’t live to far from here.”

 

Clarke held up her car keys and unlocked the door to her car with the remote. “Come on in then, first drive is free.”

 

“Really Clarke, a mustang? I expected more of you.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean? You can walk by the way.” Clarke grinned as they both got into her car.

 

Lexa shook her head as she put her seatbelt on. “It means it’s so typical, preppy white girl in a preppy white girl car.” Clarke bursted out into laughter. “What’s so funny about that? How true it is?”

 

Clarke bit her lip as she turned on her stereo. Instantly filling the car with loud rap music. “Preppy white girls, don’t listen to Biggie and know all the words.” She yelled over the music before started to rap.

 

# XOXO

 

By the end of the car ride Lexa had to take back what she had said. Clarke knew every word to every Notorious BIG song that played. At one point, Lexa had to join in and both women were kind of sad when they had reached their destination.

“I don’t think I’ve had that much fun on a car ride in a long time.” Lexa grinned as Clarke held the door of the restaurant open for her.

 

“You’ll have to start hanging out with us more then. Octavia and Raven can get just as wild, it always leads to a good time. We once sang every word to an entire Backstreet Boys album.” Lexa threw a look over her shoulder at the blonde. “It was a moment of weakness, don’t judge, and don’t act like you wouldn’t know every word.”

 

Lexa rolled her eyes playfully as Clarke swatted at her arm. “Okay, fine. Guilty as charged.” It was Clarke’s turn to give Lexa a look as they sat down at a booth. “What?”

 

“You aren’t going to be a very good lawyer if you can’t even get yourself off.”

 

“Oh I can get myself off.”

 

Clarke let out a little bit of a louder laugh than she had wanted causing Lexa’s eyes to glow from the smile on her face. “Maybe you can, but you shouldn’t have to.” With that the blonde winked as the waitress came over to give them menus.

 

# XOXO

 

Two hours later Clarke found herself back at Jake’s, a permanent grin on her face. “Either you just got laid, or you had pancakes for dinner.” Lincoln smirked as Clarke moved behind the bar.

 

“I wish it was the former, but pancakes are almost just as good, sometimes better.” They both laughed as she started to help him tend to the bar.

 

“Oh, before I forget, Lexa left her textbook here. I put it on your desk in the back.”

 

“Damn, she’s going to need that she has a test in a few days.”

 

Lincoln smiled, which was typical for him. It was rare for him to go an hour without at least half smiling. “Speaking of tests, don’t you have one tomorrow morning?”

 

“Sadly, who’s idea was it to go to med school again?”

 

The other bartender grinned at her. “Pretty sure it was yours, go, get out here and study so you can become the next greatest surgeon and get rich to keep this place going forever.”

 

“You mean so I can make sure to pay you until forever?” He nodded. “Octavia is rubbing off on you and no I don’t mean that as a good thing.”

 

# XOXO

 

Once Clarke grabbed her stuff from her office she headed home where she would spend the next hour staring at Lexa’s textbook that was now sitting on her coffee table.

 

“Okay, I just went to borrow some milk for my cereal from Clarke and she didn’t even bat an eye in my direction.” Octavia said the moment she closed her apartment door.

 

Raven leaned back in her chair and looked over at her roommate. “One, you mean you stole her milk, no one actually borrows milk and two she hates when you do that because you leave her with none for her coffee.”

 

“Exactly my point, the fuck is wrong with her? I think she’s broken and I don’t like it. I love arguing with tired Clarke!”

 

A minute later Raven stood in Clarke’s apartment where the blonde was still absentmindedly staring at the book on the coffee table. “Why are you broken?” She said bluntly as she closed the door and moved towards the couch.

 

“What?” Clarke finally asked, snapping out of her daze.

 

“Why. Are. You. Broken?”

 

Clarke shook her head. “I heard you, I just didn’t understand the question. I’m not broken.”

 

“Octavia just came in here and stole more milk, you said nothing. Usually means you’re broken. Why are we staring at a book?” Raven asked as she followed what Clarke’s gaze was on. “Property Law and Torts.” She read as she picked up the book and looked it over. “Change you major without telling any of us? I mean it makes sense, you do love to argue.”

 

Clarke gave her friend the finger. “It’s not mine, smart ass it’s Lexa’s. She forgot it at the boathouse when we went to get food and I’ve been contemplating how to get it back to her. I tried to call Anya but she hasn’t gotten back to me yet and Lexa has a test coming up. What if she’s been trying to get a hold of Anya too and can’t and needs the book.”

 

“One, take a damn breath. Two, you have her number in your phone from when you two went searching for her phone remember?” Raven rolled her eyes when the light bulbs went off in Clarke’s head. “My work here is done.”

 

“Wait, isn’t it a little late to be texting, or calling? And a little weird?”

 

“Are you trying to get her her book back of trying to sleep with her?” Groaning Raven grabbed Clarke’s phone off the armrest of the couch. After opening the text box she scrolled through her recently called list, which was exceptionally sort and click the only number that didn’t have a name.

 

 _647-332-_ 6530: _Hi Lexa, it’s Clarke. I have your textbook, let me know when I can drop it off to you._

“There, done.” She threw Clarke’s phone back at her with a smile before leaving her apartment. “I’m going to get my work done now.” She threw over her shoulder as she closed the door behind herself.

 

A moment later Clarke looked down at her phone to see it light up. Unbeknownst to her she caught herself smiling when she saw Lexa’s name pop up on her screen.

 

Lexa ‘the hot lawyer’: Hi Clarke : ) You’re a life saver, I’ve been looking everywhere for it. Let me know when and where I can meet you to pick it up. Thanks again for dinner.

She thought for a moment before grabbing her jacket and the book off the table. _I know it’s late but I’m running a few errands I could drop it off now, I know you’re studying for that test._ Clarke grabbed her keys and waited for a moment until she saw Lexa’s name pop up on her phone again.

 

Lexa ‘the hot lawyer’: It’s okay I know you have to study, I can pick it up tomorrow when you’re done your test : )

Something about the fact that Lexa seemed to like using emoji’s made Clarke grin even more as she closed her apartment door before locking it. She used the time she waited for the elevator to text Lexa back. _I’m taking a study break…just at the store… I really don’t mind ; )._ Before she realized she had sent the wrong emoji it was to late at the sent message came up.

 

Lexa ‘the hot lawyer’: If you’re sure it’s not out of your way.

Opening her car door Clarke made sure to keep Lexa’s textbook safe from the rain. _Not at all, should be finished at the store soon.”_ The next message Lexa sent was her address with another smile. Taking a minute Clarke got an idea that would corroborate her story. _Sounds good, see you soon._ She replied before putting on her seatbelt and putting the car into drive.

 

Fifteen minutes later she pulled up to the address Lexa had given her and to her surprise it was within walking distance to her place. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, nerves she wasn’t sure why she had, Clarke grabbed the bag and book from her passenger seat and headed inside the apartment building. Making sure to try and keep it as dry as possible from the rain that had decided to start pouring down.

 

Two minutes, in a wet jacket with somewhat wet hair Clarke reached her hand up to knock on Lexa’s door, or what she hoped was Lexa’s door. She was about to check her phone again when no one answered the door right away until she heard the click of a lock.

 

“Hi there beautiful.” Lexa grinned as she opened the door in a pair of dark blue pajama pants a black tank top and freshly washed hair, pulled to one side. “Sorry it took a minute I was in the shower.”

 

Clarke smiled and tried to remind herself that she needed to answer the woman standing in front of her but it was hard when the she looked like that. “That’s alright, no need to apologize.”

 

“Come on in.” Lexa said as she pushed the door open to let Clarke in.

 

“Thanks.” Stepping inside Clarke handed Lexa her textbook and the bag she was carrying once she closed the door. “I believe this belongs to you and the bag is study necessities.”

 

“That’s really sweet of you, thanks Clarke. Can I at least get you something to eat or drink?”

 

Clarke shook her head even though every fiber of her being was telling her to say yes just so she could spend more time with Lexa. “I should really get home and finish studying, my break has been long enough sadly. And I’m a soaking mess.”

 

“Mess is not the word I would use.”

 

As soon as she heard the words Clarke’s stomach erupted into a fit of butterflies that felt like they were taking over her entire body. “Always so smooth.” She sassed in hopes of hiding how taken she currently was.

 

“Wasn’t meant to be smooth.” Lexa winked with a grin.

 

“Sorry if the text was random by the way, I remembered I had your number in my phone and figured I should put it to good use.”

 

Lexa shook her head. “Don’t apologize Clarke, I greatly appreciate it and I definitely have to make it up to you. Text me when you get home?” A pause. “To let me know you got there safely.”

 

Clarke nodded, she went to reach for the door handle but Lexa beat her to it and opened the door for her. “Will do, happy studying.”

 

“Same to you, have a good night and don’t be a stranger, especially since now you know where I live.”

 

“Are you asking me to stalk you Lexa?”

 

Lexa shrugged as she leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed in front of her chest. “I wouldn’t be opposed to it.”

 

“I’ll definitely keep that in mind. Goodnight Lexa.”

 

“Goodnight Clarke.”

 

# XOXO

 

A half an hour later Clarke rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she tried to focus on the notes she was reading over. It wasn’t until she read Lexa’s name on her phone that she mentally smacked herself for forgetting to send the woman a text when she got home.

 

Lexa ‘the hot lawyer’: I’m hoping you get this and aren’t in a ditch somewhere because I didn’t get to thank you for the ice cream and sour patch kids : )

Smiling Clarke closed her textbook, deciding that if she hadn’t already retained the knowledge she wasn’t going to in the next eight hours. _I am so sorry, I totally forgot to text you. You’re welcome I hope it helps, you’re lucky I actually gave you the ice cream and it wasn’t half eaten._

_Lexa ‘the hot lawyer’: I would have shared, ice cream makes everything better and I’m glad you’re home in one piece._

Yawning Clarke took off her sweat pants and climbed into bed. _You’re nicer than I am, I don’t share my ice cream with anyone but it definitely does make everything a million times better. I once ate two full tubs of Ben and Jerry’s back to back_

Lexa ‘the hot lawyer’: Nice I’m sure your parents loved a hyper Clarke running around.

Clarke laughed out into the darkness as she read Lexa’s text. _More like Anya loved it, it was last year when I was waiting to open my acceptance letter haha_

Lexa ‘the hot lawyer’: WOOWWWW, I’m impressed Clarke, and seriously thank you again but I’ll leave you to your studying.

Relaxing into her bed Clarke held her phone with one hand against the pillow next to her as she laid on her side. _You’re fine. I’m just in bed trying to wind down and relax a little bit. Talking to you seems to be helping me do that : )_

_Lexa ‘the hot lawyer’: I’m glad to be of service, but you’ll do great on your test I mean you’re already saving lives and you aren’t even a certified doctor yet ; )_

They spent the next hour sending texts back and forth before Clarke unintentionally fell asleep with a smile on her face. Ready to face her test and whatever else the day ahead of her had planned. Truthfully she couldn’t remember the last time she had felt that relaxed and at ease. There was something about Lexa that comforted her without any effort at all. She didn’t think about the implications of what that meant because doing that meant trouble and she wasn’t ready for trouble, not yet anyway.

 

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it has taken me so long to update this. Unfortunately life has been incredibly busy recently. Hopefully updates will come much quicker going forward. A huge thank you to everyone for all the love I've already gotten over the fic, you are all amazing and if you want to feel free to follow me on tumblr. 
> 
> faithangel3 is where to find me if you want to have a chat about this or anything else :)


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke yawned as she walked out of her exam room. She hadn’t gotten much sleep between talking to Lexa and studying. All she craved was a coffee to get her home where her pillow and bed would take care of her. She made her way across campus without much effort, letting her autopilot take control as she opened the door to her favourite coffee shop.

 

When she got up to the counter to make her order she was surprised when the barista told her that her order had already been paid for. She was far to tired to question it until the woman pointed out the person that had paid for her. Even through her tired haze she couldn’t help the smile that crossed her lips as she realized who it was.

 

“I figured I at least owed you a coffee for keeping you up all night, and for returning my textbook.”

 

“Good morning Lexa.” She grinned as she was handed her cup of coffee.

 

“I would have ordered it but I didn’t know what your order would be and good morning Clarke.”

 

Taking a sip of her coffee she instantly felt a little better even though a small yawn slipped out. “Going to class or are you finished?”

 

“Going sadly. How was the test? Kick its ass?” Lexa joked as she referenced a comment Clarke had made the night before kicking her exams ass and making it her bitch.

 

Chuckling Clarke nodded as they moved out of the way so that people could pass them. “I think I made it my bitch, we’ll find out soon enough. If I didn’t I’ll just drop out and become an entrepreneur.”

 

Lexa raised an eyebrow as they moved towards the door. “You do already own your own bar.”

 

Clarke shook her head as Lexa held the door open for her. “No, I’ll become a street artist, or maybe I’ll get lucky and draw cartoons for Disney.”

 

“Ambitious.” Lexa grinned, there was something about Clarke that brought a smile out of her. “Can you actually draw?”

 

Clarke wiggled her hand. “I suppose you could say I doodle.” It was then that they got to a fork in the path. “I guess this is where we part ways, my place is that way and since it’s off campus I’m going to assume that your class is that way.” She pointed in the opposite direction to where she was headed and watched as Lexa nodded. “Thank you for the coffee.”

 

“Anytime, least I can do. Go get some rest, you deserve it after kicking so much ass at this early hour.”

 

Clarke laughed as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “Trust me, I definitely will be resting. Try and pay attention in class, I’m going to need a good lawyer for when I sign my big contracts with Disney.”

 

“I’ll do my best. I’ll text you later?”

 

“I’d like that.”

 

# XOXO

Two weeks later, after countless text messages and study sessions Lexa and Clarke finally had a night apart. It wasn’t on purpose because they truly hadn’t realized how much time they had been spending together, it just seemed so natural, like they’d always been friends in some other lifetime. However, on this particular night Clarke had plans with some friends from her program and Lexa desperately needed a good workout.

 

After some research and help from Anya, Lexa ended up at a kickboxing studio not to far from her apartment. It wasn’t until the instructor told everyone to pair up that she saw a familiar face.

 

“Lexa?”

 

“Octavia?” They smiled at one another as Octavia held up a pair of gloves causing Lexa to nod.

 

They spent the next hour sparring back and forth and trading shots. “Damn, you’re good at this.” Octavia complimented as they sat in the change room.

 

“You too, have you been coming here long?”

 

A nod. “Yeah, it’s a great workout plus it’s the only place Raven and Clarke won’t follow me. Speaking of, what are you doing tonight?”

 

“Showering.” Was Lexa’s simple answer as she wiped the sweat off her forehead with a towel.

 

Octavia laughed and shook her head. “After that smartass, but I knew I liked you.”

 

“Probably studying and thanks, I really am a bit of a smart ass, I just can’t help it, part of my charm.”

 

“I’d agree except you’re stealing my lines and I can’t have that. Well if you want a study break, we’re all going to the club to let loose, you should come. Clarke will be there.”

“I don’t know, we’ve pretty much seen each other everyday, I don’t want her to think I’m stalking her.”

 

Octavia waved her hand as they stood up. “Clarke’s not that smart, and I’m sure she’d invite you herself if wasn’t so in over her head with work and school. Besides you don’t strike me as the stalking type.”

 

“Why’s that? I could be.”

 

“Nah, Anya would never be friends with a stalker.”

 

Lexa couldn’t help but nod in agreement, if one thing was true about her best friend it was that she was really selective when it came to people in her life, especially those she really cared about. “Alright, it sounds like a plan then. Which club?”

 

“Underground, come any time after eleven we’ll be there. If anything changes, I’ll text you.” With that Octavia walked towards her motorcycle and got on as she watched Lexa get onto the bike next to hers. “Nice, I like it.”

                       

“You too.” Lexa smiled before putting her helmet on. Yeah, she could get used to being in school here.

 

# XOXO

 

“Lexa, you made it!” Octavia grinned as she wrapped Lexa up in an unexpected hug.

 

“I did, figured I could use the study break after all.” Taking a look around Lexa had to admit as far as clubs went the place was pretty nice and she definitely needed to let loose. The music sounded good and the crowd wasn’t made up off underage teens trying to act cool when they were really just out of hand. “Is that Raven?” She asked as she looked over at the dj booth.

 

“It is.” As the words left Octavia’s mouth Lexa saw Raven give her a small wave before looking back down. “Come on, let’s go get you a drink.”

 

It wasn’t long after that that the two found themselves in the middle of the dance floor. As Raven spun some old school hip-hop Lexa shocked Octavia by rapping almost every line before the shorter brunette finally joined in. A half an hour later they were in a fit of laughter as they stood by the bar.

 

“Let’s go find Clarke and make sure she isn’t doing anything to crazy.”

 

Lexa raised an eyebrow. “Clarke’s here? I figured she hadn’t made it.”

 

“She’s here, different room. I thought you would have texted her since you two talk non-stop.”

Lexa blushed slightly and was thankful the lights in the room made it impossible for Octavia to see it. “I wouldn’t say non-stop.” Even in the dark lighting Lexa could see Octavia roll her eyes before moving towards the other room.

 

“I gotta say Lex, you look pretty damn hot in a dress, not as hot as me but I’d have you as arm candy.” Octavia said in her ear as they made their way through the crowd.

 

“Thanks O, I’d give you a compliment back but it seems you’ve already done that.”

 

It didn’t take long for them to spot Clarke out in the crowd. The red dress she was wearing hugged her curves perfectly and Lexa had to admit to herself that she might never see a more beautiful sight again. The way her hips moved with the rhythm of the music and the way she spun around was something to be mesmerized. She barely saw the woman that was dancing with her as she got closer and closer to the blonde.

 

“Hey look what I found.” Octavia said into her ear causing her to turn around. “Pick your jaw up off the floor Clarke, she can see you but I had the same reaction.” Octavia laughed before Lexa leaned in to give Clarke a brief hug.

 

“May I cut in?” Lexa asked as she looked at Clarke and politely smiled at the woman that had been dancing with her. Before the woman could nod Clarke was already smiling in her direction.

 

“You know how to salsa?” Clarke said as she leaned into Lexa’s ear.

 

Smiling Lexa continued to lead them. “As do you it seems.”

 

“I learnt from my parents.”

 

“Me too.” Lexa grinned as Clarke held on just a little tighter as the dance floor started to fill up.

 

After a few songs they made their way through the crowd to the bar. They ordered a few shots that Lexa paid for before Clarke could even reach her credit card. “I’m sorry if I interrupted anything earlier.”

 

Clarke shook her head as she was finally able to take in the black dress that Lexa was wearing. “Definitely weren’t interrupting, we aren’t really thing, even though she’s great, we’re just friends. I didn’t even know she’d be here tonight.”

 

“I don’t want to be getting in the way is all, girls gotta have her fun.” Lexa winked and it made Clarke burst into a fit of laughter.

 

“I had fun dancing with you. How’d your test go?”

 

Lexa nodded as she took the shot the bartender handed her. “Good I hope, I had a good study partner.”

 

“True, I am awesome but maybe we can start doing more than that. I mean life should be about more than just studying.”

 

“You’re absolutely right, which is why we’re going to dance the night away until we can’t walk in these heels of ours anymore.”

 

“Lead the way.” Clarke told her as they headed back into the crowd to try and find Octavia.

 

# XOXO

 

Four hours later Clarke and Lexa were sprawled out on Clarke’s couch after a night of drinking and dancing; two of Clarke’s favourite things. “You can stay here if you want? I have plenty of sweat pants and sweaters you can borrow. I mean you look absolutely stunning in that dress but it can’t be comfortable to lounge in.”

 

“I couldn’t impose.” Lexa smiled, eyes half closed as she reveled in the post club buzz. She was content to just lie on the couch until the room wasn’t spinning. It helped that the couch was big and comfy, she felt like she had become one with the couch. Reaching for her phone she pulled it out and started to type out a message to Anya. _I’m sorry for all the times I made fun of you for not wanting to get off the couch and do work, this couch is superb._

 

“You’re not imposing, I’m offering, besides the place gets quiet now that Anya is gone. Don’t ever tell her I said that.” She pointed at Lexa as she got up and walked into a room that Lexa figured was her bedroom.

 

A minute later the blonde emerged in dark gray sweat pants and a dark blue Duke sweater that was three sizes too big. Her hair was thrown up into a messy bun and even with one eye open Lexa would tell you that it was the prettiest she had seen the woman. “I left some clothes on the bed for you. There’s a fresh face cloth in the bathroom as well, and I think I have a unopened tooth brush in the left side of the cabinet.” She smiled so earnestly that Lexa didn’t even think to argue. Instead she relented and got up, a smile present on her face and made her way towards the room.

Ten minutes later, after washing her face and brushing her teeth Lexa made her way back onto the couch to find it empty. Sitting back down she looked over the back of the couch and heard Clarke in what sounded like the kitchen. A minute later Clarke sat back down and handed Lexa a bottle of water before pulling the blanket off the back of the couch over herself.

 

“That sweater looks good on you, if I didn’t know better I would have thought you were Duke Med and not Duke Law.”

“You mean I’d be a drop out, because I’ve seen your notes and none of that makes sense to me.” Lexa grinned as she drank some water before putting it down onto the table in front of her. She didn’t realize it but Clarke had watched her the small action and for whatever reason it had brought a smile to the blondes face. “What are you thinking about over there in that brilliant mind of yours? I can smell the smoke from over here.”

 

“Ha. Ha.” Clarke grinned as she opened her eyes and lazily looked over at her couch partner. “Truthfully, I’m wondering how such an amazing woman is single.”

 

“That’s a story all on it’s own.” Lexa knew in that moment that Clarke saw the change in her body language as she sank a little further into the couch.

 

“I’ve got time and I do love a good story.” Clarke offered as she threw the bottom half of her blanket over Lexa’s legs.

 

Taking a deep breath the words started to flow out without Lexa meaning for them to. There was just something about Clarke that made her want to tell her everything and anything all at once.

 

“It’s a new thing that I’m still getting used it. She left to go off to law school across the country and decided that she needed a break in the form of a break-up.”

 

Clarke shook her head in disbelief. “I mean for all I know you could be a crazy psycho but from what I’ve seen she’s a idiot for letting you go.”

 

“The same could be said about you, how come you’re living the single life?”

 

Clarke chuckled softly as she got off the couch and headed back towards the kitchen. “I got my heartbroken not too long ago and I guess I’m just not ready to open myself up like that again right now. I’m sort of talking to someone but it hasn’t really left the ground. She’s great, intelligent and beautiful, the complete package but I don’t know.”

 

“The girl that was at the club tonight?”

 

Clarke nodded once she got back into the living room carrying two heaping bowls of macaroni and cheese. Handing one to Lexa she sat back down before answering verbally. “Yeah, Niylah, we’re friends so it’s a little weird but there’s definitely an attraction there I just don’t know whether or not it’s enough for me to act on it.”

 

“Fair enough and oh my god, this is the best mac and cheese I have ever had out of a box.” Clarke burst out into a fit of laughter at Lexa’s comment.

 

“I’m glad you like it.” She smirked as she took another bite of her own. “This ex of yours, any way you two get back together.”

 

This time Lexa shook her head. “Not right now, I can’t speak to the future because who knows were I’m going to end up but she basically up and left. I knew it was coming but it still stings, I took the summer to wallow, now I’m trying to make the most of life again. Life’s to short if you like the girl you should go for it.” Even though the words left her mouth Lexa wasn’t sure why she had said them because they tasted like vinegar.

 

“Maybe, but I don’t know. I’m not sure I’m ready for that, so for now I’ll just keep taking it where it goes. If it happens I won’t fight it but I’m not going to go out of my way to make it happen ya know?”

 

Lexa nodded and took another bite of her mac and cheese. “Seriously this is amazing! I may have to come over and get you to make this when I’m in dire need of food while I study.”

 

“For you, anytime.”

 

“You’re sweet you know that?”

 

Clarke laughed slightly as she leaned her head back against the couch. “I wouldn’t say sweet but thank you. You’re pretty sweet yourself and might I add charming.”

 

“Comes with the family territory.”

 

“Is that right?” Lexa nodded as she closed her eyes. “You know if you ever want to talk about her, I’m always here to listen. I know you don’t really talk to Anya about it because she never really liked her.”

 

“How do you know that?” Lexa opened an eye to see Clarke smiling at her.

 

“Perks of living with her for so long. She’s a fool though, for leaving you and letting you go.”

 

Smiling Lexa sat up and looked at Clarke. “Thank you, that means a lot but let me know if you still feel that way in a few months.”

 

“Woah, who says we’re still going to be friends in a few months?”

 

“Me!” Clarke grinned like a fool as she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck, pulling her into a tight hug. It took a minute but Lexa finally wrapped her arms around Clarke and relaxed into the hug.

 

“Not that I’m complaining but what’s with the hug?” She asked once they finally parted ways.

 

Shrugging Clarke moved back slightly before readjusting and lying her head down in Lexa’s lap. “I felt like you needed one and I love hugs.”

“I’m good with that. I’m really glad I met you.” Lexa whispered unsure if Clarke had fallen asleep or not.

 

A soft chuckle let her know that the woman was still awake. “I’m really glad you thought I was hitting on you and believe me if I had been you’d have known it. Can’t say I was taken by your beauty though.”

 

For some reason the smile on Lexa’s face grew ten fold and she felt her cheeks warm. Yeah, she was definitely glad she had met Clarke.

 

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

 

“Raven, seriously wake the fuck up!” Octavia practically yelled as she pushed Raven’s bedroom door open abruptly.

 

“What?” She groaned as she rolled over and pulled the blanket over her head. “God I hate how you can drink so much and be perfectly fine.”

 

Octavia rolled her eyes and reached forward before pulling the blanket back and off Raven. “Clarke and Lexa are totally asleep cuddling on the couch!”

 

It took a second for Octavia’s words to register in Raven’s head before she shot up out of bed. Grabbing a sweater she threw it on as she stumbled past Octavia. A minute later she re-entered their apartment and looked at Octavia who was now standing in the kitchen. “Get my phone! They’re totally going to get married one day! I need to call Anya.”

 

“Okay, I thought you’d be excited but this is a little much.” Octavia shook her head as she sipped her orange juice.

 

“Do you know how long it’s been since Clarke has gotten laid?!”

 

The shorter brunette shook her head with a laugh. “And they say I’m the bad one.”

 

“A long time, O, a long time,” she dragged out as she shook her head. “I mean I know we joked about it but now I think it totally makes sense. Clarke never wants to cuddle, I mean not when she’s sleeping.”

 

“True, she’s always pushing me away when I want to drunk cuddle, or just cuddle in general. You don’t think she really does have a thing for her do you?”

 

“More like a big thing!” Raven laughed as she typed out a message to send to Anya.

 

**xoxo**

 

Clarke woke up with a yawn before opening her eyes slightly and realizing she definitely was not in her bed. She felt something shift beneath her making her open her eyes completely. If it hadn’t been for the hand absentmindedly scratching her back gently she may have freaked out at the fact that she and Lexa had clearly fallen asleep together on the couch. Looking down she realized her hand was resting on Lexa’s hip just underneath her shirt and though she knew she should get up it took her a minute while she took a mental picture of the image. She wasn’t sure why but something told her that the easy feeling that she currently felt was something that she should remember.

 

A minute later she maneuvered her way out of the covers before tucking Lexa back in. Quietly she made her way to the washroom to brush her teeth before making her way to the kitchen. She knew from the many late night conversations that Lexa wasn’t a very good sleeper so she intended to let the other woman sleep for as long as possible.

 

A half an hour later Lexa lifted her head off the pillow on the couch and opened her eyes. Looking around at her surroundings it took her a long few seconds to realize where she was. Clarke’s couch. Next she smelt the sweet smell of pancakes and coffee. A smile crept over her face unintentionally as she remembered waking up a few hours earlier to Clarke rubbing her hipbone in her sleep. The motion had made Lexa fall back to sleep almost instantly.

 

“Hi there sleepy head. How ya feeling?” Clarke greeted her softly as Lexa sat up and took the cup of coffee she was being handed.

 

“Slight headache but nothing to bad.” Smiling Clarke pointed to the coffee table to where a bottle of water and two advil sat. “You are the a life saver.”

 

“Not yet, but hopefully one day.” The future doctor grinned as Lexa set her coffee down momentarily to take the advil Clarke had left her. “I hope you like pancakes because I’m about to make some, but take your time. I can never eat right when I wake up.”

 

Lexa shook her head. “I’m actually starving. I can eat whenever, wherever.” The coy grin that washed over Clarke’s features made Lexa almost want to hide her head under the blanket.

 

“I’ll have to keep that in mind.” The blonde winked and instantly Lexa relaxed, the more she got to know Clarke, the more she realized why Anya was so fond of the other woman. “While you’re waiting, I picked these up for the next time you were at the bar but I figure letting you have one now won’t hurt.” Clarke smiled as she walked back over to the couch and handed something to Lexa.

 

“You bought me plums,” was Lexa’s soft response as she took the plum Clarke handed her. All the blonde did to answer was smile sheepishly with a little shrug before walking back into the kitchen. Taking a bite, Lexa couldn’t help the smile on her face. “This is amazing! I may have to keep you around miss…” She trailed off wanting to call the woman by her last name but realizing yet again that she didn’t know it.

 

“Griffin, my last name is Griffin.” Lexa grinned at Clarke.

 

“Griffin, it suits you.” From where she sat on the couch Lexa could see the smile that lit up Clarke’s entire face. She knew that the woman’s father had passed away when she was younger and she could only imagine that the last name was a piece of pride for her. Getting up, plum still in hand she walked into the kitchen and leaned her forearms on the counter. “Mine’s Callaway.”

 

“Sounds regal.”

 

“Oh it is, very fancy.” They both laughed. “Actually I think I used to know someone with the last name Griffin but I can’t remember who, it just sounds familiar.

 

“Maybe you’ve just been dreaming about meeting me your whole life.” Clarke winked as she flipped the pancakes that were in the pan.

 

“You’re not supposed to know all my secrets Clarke.” With that she took another bite of her plum. “Ugh, I swear I could marry you if you keep buying plums that are this good.”

 

Clarke laughed with the shake of her head as she looked over her shoulder at Lexa like she was crazy. “I’ll remember to propose with a plum and not a ring then.”

 

“Sounds romantic.”

 

“I am quite the romantic, I mean morning after pancakes, that’s as romantic as it gets.”

 

A chuckle. “Yeah, how are you not dying?”

 

Clarke shrugged as she turned back to the stove. “Lots of practice.” In that moment Lexa would have been lying if she said she hadn’t check out Clarke, especially the way she looked in a baggy sweatshirt and pajama shorts. Yeah she needed to be very careful. Little did she know the blonde in front of her was thinking the same thing.

 

Later that night was the first time that Lexa went to family dinner, but it wouldn’t be the last. Just as it wouldn’t be the last time she spent the night in Clarke’s apartment.

 

# XOXO

 

“It’s been six months Clarke! Ask the damn girl out! We already approve of her which is half the battle and we know Anya approves of you.” Octavia ranted as she and Raven drilled into Clarke as they sat outside on one of their favourite patios. It over looked the water and the music was always on point, not to mention the food was amazing.

 

Before Clarke could say anything Anya sat down next to Clarke, still in her police uniform. “Who do I approve of?”

 

“Clarke and Lexa.” Raven wiggled her eyebrows as Clarke finished the rest of her pint.

 

“Have you two seriously not even made out yet?” Taking a deep breath Clarke rolled her eyes as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out, she continued to ignore her friends. “Further proving our point, you two talk like you’re together. I swear it’s like neither of you have other friends.” Anya reached over and grabbed Clarke’s phone right from her hand with a grin as Clarke tried to reach to get it back.

 

“Give it back please, we haven’t talked all day. She just got back from New York.” All three of her friends gave her a look. “What? I enjoy her company, sue me.”

 

“Is that why you haven’t given Niylah a proper chance yet?” Raven grinned as she gave Anya more time to skim over the messages on Clarke’s phone.

 

“No, this is definitely why. I miss you, I can’t wait to have my cuddle buddy back! Heart eyes, heart eyes and more heart eyes. See you soon pretty girl, ex oh ex oh.” Anya laughed before she finally let Clarke take her phone back.

 

“She calls you pretty girl?! How did we not know this!” Octavia tried to reach across the table but Clarke held her phone just out of reach.

 

“Yes, it’s not a big deal, I call her beautiful, she is. I’m not blind and neither are any of you.” Clarke huffed as she put her phone away.

 

“Are you all picking on Clarke again?”

 

Looking up they all smiled as Lexa stood in front of their table with her hand on her hip, hair pulled back in a clip. “We would never do such a thing. Welcome home squirt.” Anya grinned as she got up so that Lexa could sit down next Clarke. “I know you two have missed each other, so I’m going to go back to work, pretty girls.” With a laugh and a wave Anya left her friends.

 

“She took your phone didn’t she?” Lexa asked as she smiled at Clarke whose cheeks were a little red.

 

The blonde nodded as the waitress came back to their table and took Lexa’s order. “You didn’t tell me you were stopping by.”

 

“It was a surprise.” Raven smiled triumphantly. “We’re just that awesome.” She and Octavia high-fived without looking at one another causing both women sitting across from them to roll their eyes.

 

“See what you left me with.” Clarke sassed as their order finally came to the table. Two whole buckets of seafood.

 

“I’m sorry, but they are pretty funny.”

 

Clarke shook her head as they all dug into the buckets and started to eat. “See, we’re funny! Okay but you have to explain something to me one more time since I’m not a rocket scientist. How is it you and Anya are best friends if you’re from New York and Anya has barely been out of North Carolina?”

 

“I’m gonna be a rocket scientist!” Raven laughed, one arm in the air.

 

“I was born here, my parents still have a house near Wrightsville beach but we moved to New York when I was pretty young, Anya has come to visit. We’ve just always been best friends.”

 

“I didn’t know you had a house near Wrightsville, that’s close to where we’re from.” Clarke pointed towards herself and Raven, a piece of crab in one hand.

 

“Yeah, maybe we’ll have to road trip it there sometime.” Lexa grinned as she took a drink of her beer. “I have missed this weather, and this view. I love the city but I could seriously get used to this too.”

 

“I’m sure you missed the view alright.” Octavia laughed as Clarke flipped her off.

 

“Damn right she did, I mean look at me, I’m fucking gorgeous and brilliant.” They all rolled their eyes at Raven before they started to laugh.

 

# XOXO

 

“Are you sure you want to stay here? I mean you haven’t slept in your own bed in over a week.” Clarke said as she handed Lexa the bowl of popcorn as they got comfortable on Clarke’s couch.

 

“I’m sure. I told you, I missed my cuddle buddy, plus we have lots to catch up on. Like the fact you finally said yes to Niylah taking you out on a date. What I go away for a week and I’m cuddle replaced?” Lexa feigned jealously while trying to hold in her laughter even though deep down she’d have to admit the thought of someone else getting to cuddle with the blonde did make her suddenly jealous.

 

“Actually I’m more interested on how your run in with Cassandra went.” Clarke grinned as she purposely got Costia’s name wrong.

 

Lexa shook her head as Clarke sat down next to her and handed her the tub of ice cream. “You full well know her name.” She laughed as Clarke took a spoonful of ice cream with a shrug.

 

“I don’t know what you’re referring to.” The innocent look on her face almost made Lexa believe she was telling the truth and that would have been the case if Lexa didn’t know her so well.

 

Over the past six months the two women had gradually gotten closer. They understood each other on a level that most people didn’t. They couldn’t quite tell you what it so but it was and even their closest friends saw it. It didn’t take long before they could look at one another and know what the other was thinking. Study sessions at Jake’s turned into late night pizza studying at Lexa’s apartment, and family dinners on Sunday night’s at Clarke’s place. All the while they still managed to maintain their relationships with everyone else and every now and again they would get their two groups of friends together. They summed it up to the fact that it was nice to talk to someone who understood the complexities of graduate programs while having different perspectives on what that was.

 

“I ran into her at my favourite breakfast place, it was somewhat awkward because my parents have never really liked her but have always been too polite to say otherwise. She’s been texting me since but I don’t know what to say.”

 

“So she’s back from California?” Clarke asked as she laid her head down on Lexa’s lap after the brunette had put the ice cream tub on the table in front of them.

 

Lexa leaned her head back against the couch as she started to gently rub her fingers through Clarke’s hair. “I think she’s just back for the summer, she wanted to get coffee but I told her I didn’t have the time.”

 

“How are you feeling with everything? Before you left you said you were finally starting to get over the hurt.”

 

Lexa shrugged, she didn’t really know the answer to that question. “I don’t really know I tried not to think about it, seeing her didn’t set my heart ablaze like it used to. I didn’t feel the breath leave my lungs like before but I don’t really know what it did feel like.”

 

Sensing the other woman’s discomfort Clarke turned over and looked up at Lexa with her hair starting to get naturally curly again from the heat, her glasses sitting low on her nose. The blonde couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face, something about Lexa just brought it out of her. Something she couldn’t explain. “Well she’s an idiot just like Arizona.”

 

Lexa laughed, she knew Clarke was trying to change the subject and she appreciated it. “Is that you telling me you want to watch Grey’s?” A nod. “Well put it on then, but I swear if this leads to more medical journals I’m out.”

 

“You fall asleep anyways, but don’t try and act like you don’t think it’s cool.”

 

“You’re the best, you know that right pretty girl?”

 

Clarke beamed as she put on Netflix. “So I’ve been told.”

 

# XOXO

 

“Are we doing the whole end of summer cottage thing as per usual?” Raven asked as she barged into Jake’s even though the door on the sign read closed.

 

Clarke looked up from where she was wiping the bar down. “Last time I checked, why are you asking?”

 

“Because Lexa has been back in New York and she’s coming home when we’re supposed to be going to the cottage.” Clarke continued to look at her best friend like she was crazy. “You’ve been going ape shit trying to figure out what’s been going on with her and Costia. Thus if she’s coming home you’re going to want to be here so that you can see whether or not she’s ready to get in your pants.”

 

Rolling her eyes Clarke threw the dirty rag at Raven as the woman sat down on one of the bar stools. “One, we’re still going to the cottage. Two, as I’ve said a million times we’re just friends.”

 

“Friends who day dream about making out with each other. Listen to me Clarke, if you like the girl go for it.”

 

Clarke shook her head. “You know the rules,” there was a pause before they spoke together, “never date someone who still hung up on someone else.”

 

“She’s not Finn, she’s not going to cheat on you.” Clarke was about to say something else but Raven cut her off. “Or up and leave. You need to let people in Clarke, really let them in.”

 

“I have let plenty of people in and do not say anything about my vagina!”

 

“If you say so blondie, just be ready to go by noon or we’ll break your door down.”

 

Rolling her eyes Clarke moved into the back of the bar without saying another word to Raven. Mostly because her mind was racing, maybe Raven was right, maybe she did need to address the elephant in the room and tell the soon to be lawyer how she felt. What Raven and Octavia didn’t understand though, was that it was less about letting Lexa in and more about not being sure if she wanted to risk their friendship on something that she wasn’t even sure Lexa wanted too.

 

# TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

“I thought we were your best friends?” Octavia scoffed as she handed Clarke a drink that Clarke would later find out was mostly vodka and very little orange juice.

 

“Yeah I thought we were your besties?” Raven grinned as the three girls sat out on the back deck of Octavia’s cottage and looked out at the water.

 

Clarke rolled her eyes, throat burning from the drink. “Barely, but you are my besties.” She mimicked Raven as she set her drink down and took the opportunity to look at her phone. Still no service.

 

“Then be real with us, what’s the deal with you and Lex?”

 

Clarke shrugged. “I don’t know, there are moments, real moments when I think maybe we could be something more but I feel like she’s keeping something from me and I don’t know what it is. I guess I’m worried she isn’t really over Costia like she says and her being in New York has just sucked. As much as I love you two, it was nice to have someone else around that understood the stress of med school. Not to say you guys don’t understand it’s just different ya know?”

 

Both women nodded. “Sounds to me like you really like her Clarke, as more than a friend.” This time Raven’s approach was softer.

 

“Ever just meet someone and you feel that click, like something in the universe has changed and it feels right. That’s how I feel around her, truthfully I felt that the first time she walked into Jake’s. There are times we’ve woken up together and it feels right and I think she feels it to but then she pulls away. I can’t always read her.”

 

“Good, you’re not supposed to always be able to read someone Clarke, that’s not the way the world works. Even though you’re really good at it. Maybe she’s just as scared as you are, and maybe what she’s hiding from you is how much she likes you. Like you maybe she isn’t sure if she wants to risk your friendship on something only she’s feeling. That click is real Clarke, it’s maybe more real than love at first sight. Lincoln and I had that click and look at us. It’s not always easy but love isn’t easy, that’s what makes it worth fighting for.”

 

“Someone really smart must have told you that.” Clark half laughed remembering the conversation she and Octavia had been having when she first told her that.

 

“And really drunk,” Raven grinned from where she sat sipping on her drink.

 

“Drunk words are true words.” Clarke shot back. “Let’s go eat something, I’m starving and I could use the walk.”

 

Octavia shook her head with a laugh as she got up. “You just want to go into town because that’s the only place you get cell service.”

 

Clarke wouldn’t admit it but Octavia was right, she was dying to hear from Lexa. This had been the longest they had gone in months without speaking and it had only been a week.

 

A half an hour walk later Clarke turned her phone down as she sat down on the bench, ice cream cone in her other hand. Since Lexa had gotten back from New York the last time she went Clarke had felt like the other woman was hiding something from her, something she couldn’t quite place. Of course her mind went to the worst possible scenario which involved Lexa and Costia getting back together. Lexa always spoke highly of her ex, even though they had had a bit of a messy break-up. In the back of her mind she knew it was stupid though because she had no claim over Lexa, she didn’t even really know exactly what she felt for her but she knew that the thought of Lexa and Costia getting back together made her feel sick to her stomach.

 

To her dismay however there was no message from Lexa waiting for her. Sadly she put her phone back into her pocket and continued to eat her ice cream.

 

**XOXO**

Later that night Clarke woke up from her nap on the hammock to Octavia walking into the cottage with bags and bags of liquor. “I know we didn’t drink everything we bought the other day so what the hell is going on?” Clarke asked with a smile, having an idea what this meant.

 

“The girls are finally back bitches!” Octavia yelled, throwing her hands in the air once she sat the bags down.

 

Before Clarke could make a smart-ass comment about the fact that the girls had already been back for a week the front door swung open again to the sound of loud laughter. Moving so that she could see whom it was she too started to scream. She ran to the door and hugged brought her friends into a large hug. Octavia was right the party had officially started as the rest of their close friends piled into the cottage.

 

“Octavia, Monty and I feel disrespected by your bitches comment, we aren’t bitches.” Jasper said as he walked into the cottage carrying all the girls’ bags.

 

“Take a look at yourself Jas, you kind of look like a bitch currently.” Harper laughed as brushed past him and into the kitchen. This is what they were like, a big dysfunctional family. They had all met in their second year of university and ever since they had become their own little family.

 

**XOXO**

 

Once the sunset, the real fun had begun, cold beers turned into mixed drinks that turned into shots and more drinking games. Which ultimately led to everyone being exceptionally drunk in the best possible.

 

“When’s Anya going to get here?” Clarke whined as Raven handed her another drink. “She said she was going to be here already.” The blonde pouted.

 

Raven looked at Octavia for an answer but the girl shook her head signaling that she didn’t know either.

 

“Why’s blondie pouting?” Echo asked as she sat down next to Clarke on the couch.

 

“She misses her girlfriend and Anya isn’t here yet so she pouts.”

 

Echo rolled her eyes and stood up. “Yeah, no pouting at the cottage Clarkey, you know the rules! I believe you made them. Someone get me the bottle of bourbon.”

 

“Wait, before I’m too drunk, girlfriend? Clarke care to share with the rest of the class?” Harper asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

 

“She’s not my girlfriend, we’re just really really good friends.”

 

The room went silent and everyone tried to read Clarke’s facial expression. “Friends who make out?” Jasper asked with a shrug.

 

“No, we have not made or kissed, or anything. We’re just good friends, we hang out, we study, we binge watch television shows and no Jasper studying doesn’t mean each other’s bodies. She’s just an awesome person and I really like her, not like that, I don’t think like that. Okay, maybe like that but she’s not available.”

 

“Does she already have a girlfriend, I can break her legs.” Echo suggested with a laugh as she sat back down, the bottle of bourbon now in her hand.

 

Clarke rolled her eyes, she was far to drunk for this right now. “No she doesn’t have a girlfriend, but she did and it was a big one. I’m not sure she’s entirely over it and I don’t know how she feels about me. I don’t want to lose her friendship, it means more to me than anything that may happen in a romantic sense.”

 

“Sounds like you’re being scared and that you should just go for it. If you’re such great friends you can play it off somehow and she’ll understand.” Monty piped up as Echo poured Clarke a shot of straight bourbon.

 

“Oh and for everyone’s knowledge Lexa is totally into her too, they’re just too dumb to realize it.” Raven added for good measure, just to piss Clarke off.

 

“Drink up Clarkey, you’ll feel better.” Echo grinned as she handed Clarke the shot glass.

 

**XOXO**

 

Two hours and an empty bottle of bourbon later Clarke and Echo found themselves atop the coffee table in the cottage living room. Thankfully for everyone else in the cottage the music was loud enough to drown out the sound of the two of them singing some version of Barbie Girl. At some point the song changed as Octavia climbed onto the table with them.

 

“I am so sufficiently drunk I actually think I’m seeing Lexa. What was in that bourbon?” Clarke asked Echo as they kept dancing.

 

Octavia tapped Clarke’s shoulder, “Clarke, I think that really is Lexa and Anya.”

 

“What?” Clarke turned around so fast she nearly fell off the table before Monty helped her down. Walking towards the door she reached her hand out to gently touch Lexa’s face before wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck.

 

“Sorry we’re late, I had to pick someone up from the airport who’s flight just so happened to be delayed.” Anya huffed as she walked past Clarke and went right for the kitchen where she hoped there was still some sort of liquor left.

 

“Is this why you say everything that happens at the cottage stays at the cottage?” Lexa asked with a smile on her face as she looked into Clarke’s very drunk but still very beautiful eyes.

 

“Mhmm, we get a little crazy but not to over the top, don’t worry.” Clarke winked at her before pulling her into the kitchen and handing her a red solo cup. “What would you like to drink beautiful?”

 

“You?”

 

Clarke wagged her finger at the brunette standing in front of her. “Be careful, I am far past sober to care about my conscious and you are to sober so let’s change that.”

 

“Are you trying to get me drunk.”

 

Before Clarke could answer Raven walked into the room and grabbed the empty cup Lexa was holding. A minute later she handed it back to her. “If you’re going to be here you need to play catch up.” She winked at them both before leaving the room and Clarke and Lexa speechless as Lexa shrugged and took the shot.

 

“I don’t even want to know what I just drank.”

 

Laughing Clarke moved around and made her a proper drink. “Here, try this.” She handed her back her cup and waited to see what she thought.

“Mmm, much better. This is why you’re my favourite bartender but please don’t tell Lincoln.” She looked over to see Clarke sitting on the counter looking at her in a way she had never quite seen before. “What is it?” She asked softly even though they could barely hear themselves think. Shaking her head the blonde smiled shyly and started singing along to the song. “Will you tell me one day?” A nod. “I look forward to that day then.”

 

**XOXO**

 

“Rooms are full but the couch pulls out and it’s pretty comfy, we’ve all slept on it multiple times and I do mean all. One time five us fell asleep on it while we had a Harry Potter marathon. Yes we were really drunk.” Octavia slurred as she smiled and Anya and Lexa.

 

“Actually I have a free spot in my bed.” Clarke grinned as she grabbed Lexa’s hand.

 

Anya threw her hands up in the air. “Um, hello. One of your best friends over here and your ex-roommate.” She waved from where she sat on the pull out couch.

 

“Too bad you moved out.” Clarke winked as she pulled Lexa upstairs towards her room. She pulled her inside before closing the door and waiting for a minute, trying to hold in the giggles while Lexa looked at her like she was crazy, in an adorable kind of way. It didn’t take long before Lexa herself burst out into a fit of giggles and they collapsed onto Clarke’s bed.

 

“So how’d you manage to get your own room?” Lexa asked as she laid on her side facing Clarke.

 

“Perks of it being your best friends cottage. Plus we all know how grumpy I get if I don’t get sleep.”

 

Lexa grinned. “And we all know how terrible of a sleeper you are.”

 

“I’m not that bad.” Clarke said as she took off the sweater she had been wearing and tossed it into the corner of the room. “Besides you can’t talk, you’re the only other person I know that’s up at three a.m. for the simple fact that you can’t fall asleep.”

 

Lexa rolled her eyes slightly before smiling, they both knew exactly how right Clarke was. “You don’t always like sharing your bed though, how come I get the special treatment? I’m not going to wake up on a mattress in the middle of the lake am I?”

 

Clarke furrowed her brows even though she was still smiling. “No, why would I….” She trailed off before she pieced everything together. “I see you’ve been spending too much time with Octavia. It was one time, and it was just Jasper.” Turned her head she looked at Lexa who was still lying beside her, head resting comfortable in her hand. “What?”

 

“It was just Jasper? I’m starting to see why you all keep your cottage stories so hush hush.”

 

“Well now you’ll be apart of them.”

 

“I don’t need to take some sort of blood oath do I?”

 

Shrugging with a laugh Clarke couldn’t help but take in Lexa’s eyes. Not the colour of them but rather the depth of emotion in them. Clarke had heard a thousand times that eyes were the key to someone’s soul and in that moment, after years of thinking that was bullshit, she finally got it. Maybe it was the drinks, maybe it was the heat, but more than anything maybe it was just Lexa. “No there’s no blood oath and besides if there was, one day soon I’m going to be a kick ass doctor so I’d be able to fix you right up.”

 

“Oh you going to kiss it better?” Lexa asked with a smirk as she leaned up to take off the shirt was wearing to reveal her Duke tank top. She tossed it across the room where it landed on top of Clarke’s sweaters.

 

“We aren’t exactly learning how to kiss booboos better but I suppose, for you, I’d make an exception.” Her voice was deeper than usual and she hadn’t intended for it to sound the way it did. “To answer your question though, you’re different, I don’t mind sharing a bed with you and it’s not like we haven’t shared a bed before. Anya snores like a polar bear.”

 

Lexa raised her eyebrow with another giggle. “Polar bears snore?”

 

Nodding her head, Clarke laid down on her side so that she could face Lexa. “Yes they do.”

 

“I’ll take getting to share a bed with a beautiful woman because of my best friends snoring any day of the week. Especially when that beautiful woman is you.” Instantly, after the words came out, Lexa wish she could take them back. She wasn’t entirely sure when her and Clarke’s flirting got to be more serious because in this moment, she wasn’t flirting to joking, she was being utterly and unabashedly honest.

 

“It may also have to do with the fact that I’ve missed you in a way I never thought was possible. My phone has sat on that same spot on the corner of the bed since we got here, hoping that it would pick up enough reception for a text to come through from you.” Silence. “Wow, I should really shut up, damn drinks.” Clarke tried to laugh it off but she saw that Lexa wasn’t laughing, in fact she as looking at her in a way Clarke had never seen before. “Sorry, I’m not trying to be a drunken fool.”

 

Lexa shook her head and reached her free hand up to brush a few errand strands of Clarke’s hair behind her ear. For a brief second Clarke’s cheek rested in her hand before she pulled away. Their eyes were transfixed on one another, space and time felt like it was standing still but both women knew that that could have very well been the drinks.

 

Finally Clarke blinked long enough for the spell between them to break. “I know we’ve spent time apart before but it felt different this time.”

 

“Don’t apologize because if you’re a drunken fool then so am I and I know what you mean. It felt almost unbearable to be away from you like that but more so knowing I couldn’t talk to you if I wanted to. I’m glad you’re happy that I’m here. When the girls asked I was hesitant because I know this is one of your happy places and I didn’t want to intrude on that.”

 

Clarke looked Lexa in the eyes and offered her a soft smile. “I am so incredibly glad you’re here, because now I have two of my happy places together. You and this cottage.” They both leaned forward slightly at Clarke’s admission. Everything had been leading to this very moment, all the beat up, all the longing but millimeters before their lips touched Clarke rested a hand gently on Lexa’s chest. She swallowed deeply, her eyes still closed before she trusted herself to speak.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know…” Lexa started to ramble before Clarke shook her head and cut her off.

 

“Don’t be sorry, I want that, I really do but I want the first time we kiss to be when we’re both sober and not some drunken mistake.”

 

Lexa nodded, completely understanding where Clarke was coming from. “It wouldn’t be a drunken mistake, ever but you’re right because I don’t want that memory to ever be one that’s fuzzy because of alcohol and sleep deprivation.”

 

Clarke smiled and leaned forward but instead of kissing Lexa on the lips she placed a gentle peck on the tip of her nose. “Goodnight beautiful.”

 

“Goodnight pretty girl.”

 

# XOXO

 

Over the course of the next few days Lexa and Clarke hadn’t gotten much alone time together. Everyone spent their days together, fishing, kayaking, enjoying the beach and the boat, which didn’t leave much spare time.

 

“I didn’t know you were such a good wake boarder.” Clarke grinned at Lexa as they sat on the bow of the boat.

 

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me.” Lexa smiled back from behind her sunglasses. “I’m not just a city kid you know?”

 

“I’m starting to see that.”

 

Lexa smiled, thinking about her childhood. “I’ve spent a lot of summers here, with my grandparents, and then with my grandfather before her passed. He never really like the big city, he always said it was too much for him and made it hard to think.”

 

“And what do you think of it? The big city that is?” Clarke asked, genuinely interested in what Lexa thought.

 

Clarke could see the Lexa’s smile at the mention of New York City. She knew Lexa had a very deep love affair with it but she had never really asked her her thoughts on it. “I love it, the sound of the hustle and bustle of the city puts me at ease. There’s always something to do, no matter what time of day it is and when the seasons change, it’s beautiful. Though I don’t really like the cold too much, snow falling over Central Park is beautiful enough to make it worth it. I’ll have to take you some time, if you want that is.”

 

“I’d like that but for now come here so I can put more sunscreen on you, you’re starting to look a little red.”

 

**XOXO**

 

An hour later they were all still on the boat. The boys and Harper were on the tube, with Raven driving, trying her best to get them to fall off. That was at least until Raven stopped abruptly. “Hey Clarke, stop canoodling up there and look.” Raven yelled over the music causing Clarke to look away from Lexa and over at her.

 

“Yeah, what are you two doing up there?” Anya asked, holding up her beer bottle as if she was offended.

 

“What?” Clarke laughed.

 

“It’s your favourite house in the whole wide world.” Raven nodded her head to the side and only then did Clarke realize how far on the lake they had come.

 

Looking over the blondes smile changed as she took in the beauty of the architecture of the large house that sat just back from the water. It wasn’t really a house, it was more like a mansion, one that Clarke had always loved. There was always something about it that spoke to her.

 

“Remember that painting on my wall that you liked, here’s the inspiration for it.” Clarke told Lexa, without looking away from the house.

 

Turning, Lexa took in the place and was taken aback. She wasn’t quite sure how to react.

 

**XOXO**

 

##  _Three Months Ago – Clarke’s Apartment_

_They had spent most of the night drinking and dancing after two longs weeks of studying. So when Lexa woke up slightly hung over in Clarke’s bed she wasn’t surprised to find a bottle of water and two Advil sitting on the bedside table. Smiling she chugged half the bottle after taking both pills that were left for her. Looking over she realized that the bed was empty. She seriously hated how quickly Clarke could bounce back from a night of drinking, especially on next to no sleep._

_It had only been recently that she had started sleeping in Clarke’s bed with her rather than the guest room. They had gotten pretty close but they never wanted to wake the other up if they had to leave early for their lectures. However, in this moment Lexa wished Clarke was still in bed because she was exhausted and that meant she just wanted to cuddle. She could hear the rain coming down hard outside, which only made her want to stay in bed and cuddle more. Yawning while stretching her arms out she reached over and turned on the lap that was on the table next to her._

_For some reason as she sat in bed, trying to find the energy to move, she found herself looking at one of the painting Clarke had on her wall. The apartment walls donned several of Clarke’s paintings but Lexa had noticed that this was the only one that Clarke had up in her bedroom. There was something familiar about the painting, like she had seen the house in it before but she couldn’t for the life of her place it. Either way, the piece was absolutely stunning._

_“Hey you’re awake.” Clarke said in a hushed voice as she walked back into the room quietly, two mugs of hot coffee in either hand. Her hair was a wavy mess that fell to one side, her eyes looked tired, despite the smile on her face and she was wearing Lexa’s oversized Duke Law sweater. Though Lexa couldn’t see because of how low the sweater hung on Clarke’s tiny frame she was sure the woman was only wearing a pair of underwear underneath the fabric of the sweater rather than a pair of shorts. It was a sight she had become accustomed to seeing and ever since she had seen it for the first time it took her breath away._

_Clarke kneeled on the side of the bed that was empty and handed Lexa one of the mugs she was holding. Smiling in sheer delight Lexa grinned as she gladly excepted the mug before leaning over and kissing Clarke’s cheek. “Were you watching paint dry because I’m pretty sure I haven’t painted in here?”_

_Lexa shook her head. “You’re such a dork.”_

_“I prefer adorable dork thank you and remember who’s bed you’re in right now.” Clarke winked as she sipped on her coffee._

_“For the record I was admiring your work. The piece is beautiful, I’m guessing it’s a Clarke Griffin original.”_

_Suddenly Clarke’s cheeks felt really warm at Lexa’s admission which caused her to shyly look down into her coffee like it was going to give her the answers to all of life’s tough questions._

_“I feel like I’ve seen that house somewhere before but I’ve probably just woken up and seen it.”_

_Clarke shrugged. “Maybe you have, I have a tendency of painting things and places I’ve seen. It helps keep beautiful sights crisp and clear in my mind.”_

_“You sure you want to be a doctor and not and artist because that was some poetic artsy shit right there pretty girl.”_

_“I’m sure, I love painting and drawing but it’s my relief from the chaotic mess we all call life.”_

**XOXO**

 

Lexa studied the house for another minute or so, remembering that morning in Clarke’s apartment. It was then that she realized where she was and why she had felt such a connection to the painting hanging in Clarke’s room.

 

“Who knows Griffin maybe one day you’ll marry rich and buy the place.” Octavia joked causing Clarke t laugh.

 

“I can only hope.” The blonde joked back as the boat started to move again.

 

**XOXO**

 

“What do you mean you haven’t told her yet? It’s been forever now, you need to tell her before this blows way out of hand.” Anya scolded Lexa as they walked down to the dock later that night.

 

“Woo, dock walk!” Octavia screamed as she ran passed them, a half full bottle of beer in her hand.

 

Lexa shook her head with a laugh as she watched Octavia run further ahead of them. “I know I need to tell her I just don’t know how.”

 

“She’s not Costia, she’s not going to break your heart that way but you need to give her a chance. I know Clarke pretty well and I’m telling you, you’ll feel a lot better once you tell her everything.”

 

Lexa sighed deeply as they made their way to the end of the dock. She knew Anya was right but she still didn’t know how to tell Clarke the things she knew she needed too.

 

“This seat taken?” She asked as they reached the end of the dock where the rest of their friends were sitting.

 

“Hopefully it is now by the most beautiful woman on this dock.” As if on queue the butterflies started to erupt in Lexa’s stomach .

 

Sitting down she turned and laid her head down on Clarke’s lap as they looked up at the star covered sky. She wasn’t she how long they stayed that way but before she knew it everyone was getting up to head back to the cottage for the night. When she heard Clarke start to speak she braced herself, ready to get up.

 

“You guys go, I think we’re going to stay down here a little while longer.” Smiling at Clarke’s words, Lexa relaxed again. Nothing else was said until the sounds of their friends drunken banter couldn’t be heard anymore. “We can head back if you want but it didn’t seem like you wanted to get up.”

 

Even though it was dark and she knew Clarke couldn’t see her Lexa smiled. Clarke had this uncanny way of knowing her far to well. “I definitely don’t want to go back yet. I’m to sober to deal with all of them trying to drunkenly put themselves to bed.”

 

Clarke laughed and it filled the night air in a way that Lexa was sure she could listen to forever. “Me too, the drinks just didn’t hit me tonight.”

 

A half our later as the wind started to pick up Lexa shivered before standing up and putting her hand out to Clarke. “I’m pretty sure it is going to start pouring any minute.”

 

Pouting Clarke took her hand and stood up. “You’re probably right but it can’t be moving in that fast.”

 

“Considering we can no longer see any stars I fear you might be wrong this time.”

 

“I am a future doctor I know science.” They both laughed as they started to feel little droplets of water bounce off their warm skin. “Don’t even give me that look, I can’t really see it and I don’t want to!”

 

Shaking her head Lexa started to walk back to the cottage, pulling Clarke along with her as the rain started to pour down. “Okay fine, you were right.” Clarke huffed with a laugh into the rain.”

 

“I told you. I’m not just a pretty face you know?” Smiling Clarke stopped walking, even though the sweater she was wearing was getting soaked. “What?”

 

“I can’t wait for you to make a move anymore.” Clarke said through the sound of thunder.

 

“What?” Lexa questioned, barely able to hear over the rain and thunder.

Clarke shook her head softly before letting go of Lexa’s hand and bringing it up to rest on the side of Lexa’s neck. She closed the distance that was between them and barely let her rain-covered lips graze Lexa’s. They stayed like that a moment, the rain coming down around them, lips barely touching before Lexa pulled her closer and kissed her back.

 

After a minute or so they finally broke apart and Lexa let her fingertips push wet hair away from Clarke’s face. “That was so much better than I ever could have imagined it.” She let out, even though it was barely more than a whisper.

 

“Is it something you’ve thought about before?” Lexa was about to scorn Clarke for ruining their romantic moment but when she opened her eyes and looked at the blonde she realized that it was an honest question.

 

“More than once.”

 

Clarke felt her cheeks start to get warm and her stomach get all bubbly. “I’ve definitely thought about it too but for now how about we get back and get dry.” Without another word Lexa nodded as they took off running for the cottage.

 

 

**TBC…**

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

**Almost two months later - Duke university**

 

“Mom, I really don’t think it’s a good idea.” Lexa frowned from where she leaned against the counter in her kitchen. Her parents had decided on an impromptu visit before her school schedule really got underway.

 

“Oh come on, let’s just go for a walk. I miss being on campus, the fresh air, the people, the smell of learning.”

 

Her father laughed from his seat on the couch. “What she means is that she wants to relive our glory days.” She couldn’t help but laugh at her father wiggling his eyebrows and her mom rolling her eyes at him. “Which, for the record, didn’t include a lot of learning, at least not in the educational sense.”

 

Her mother scoffed. “Jeffrey do not tell our daughter that! Besides you and Jake were just as bad as Abby and I.”

 

Laughing, Lexa grabbed her keys off the table and slipped her shoes on. “Well lets go smell learning then before I hear anymore embarrassing stories that will scar me for life.”

 

Twenty minutes later Lexa was over the walk down memory lane. Especially when they happened to pass a certain restaurant that Lexa did not want to go in to. “Lexie, isn’t that the place you were telling us about?” Her father asked causing her to instantly cringe.

 

“Ah, yeah that’s the place.”

 

“Good because I’m starving.” Her father’s stomach grumbling as if on queue. “Come on ladies.” He waved them in his direction as he made his way towards the front door.

 

Once inside her mother looked around like she was trying to remember something, which only scared Lexa more. “Hey Lex, just sit wherever there’s a free seat. I’ll make sure someone gets to you ASAP.” Lincoln yelled over the crowd. The place was busier than usual and Lexa could only imagine it had something to do with people still moving into the dorms and apartments close by.

 

Spotting an empty table Lexa nodded her head towards it causing her parents to follow her. “This place seems mighty familiar.” Her mother said as she looked around after sitting down. “Different, but familiar.”

 

Her father nodded in agreement. “It does, what did you say the name of the place was Lexie?”

 

“Jake’s Boathouse.” Lexa answered as she took a look around the room to see whom else was there.

 

“Did it used to have a different name, maybe a different look?” Her father asked. She shrugged in response, not really having the answers. “Anyways, how do you get any studying done here, it’s packed.”

 

Lexa laughed. “It’s not usually this busy to be honest and I came because it was close, I stayed for the milkshakes.”

 

“Atta girl.” Her father reached across the table and gave her a high-five.

 

“I can never take you two out in public.”

 

“I am so sorry for the wait, we’re experiencing higher than normal wait times.” The woman joked as she placed menus down in front of all three Callaway’s.

 

It was then that Lexa looked up at her, she wasn’t sure if she stopped breathing or her heart was just beating so hard that it made it hard to feel anything else. There she was, hair in a messy bun, looking exhausted but still beautiful as ever, Clarke Griffin.

 

“That’s alright sweetie, we aren’t in any rush.” Lexa had heard her mother start talking but she still hadn’t spoken, she wasn’t even sure if she had started breathing again.

 

Taking a look at his daughter and then back at the waitress a light bulb went off in her father’s head. “Is there anything I can start you off with to drink? It’s a hot one out there.” Clarke grinned, somewhat smitten with who she assumed were Lexa’s parents for a reason she couldn’t quite place. There was something so familiar about the way Lexa’s mother smiled at her, it was comforting and warm like she’d experienced it before.

 

“I’ll take a sweet tea if you have it.”

 

Clarke smiled at the older Callaway woman. “Of course we do.”

 

“Make it two then, I haven’t had proper sweet tea in far to long, no one does it right in New York.” Elizabeth scowled at her husband. “Outside of yours of course honey.” He covered with a grin, and Clarke knew in that moment whom Lexa got her signature grin from.

 

“Lexie, what are you having?” Lexa was still speechless, the words wouldn’t come out because all she really wanted was Clarke Griffin but she had messed that up.

 

“That’s alright I think I got that one. I’ll be right back with your drinks. Oh and my name is Clarke by the way. Probably should have told you that sooner.” She laughed to herself in a nervous kind of way that she’d scold herself for later.

 

“So that’s Clarke eh?” Her father wiggled his eyebrows at her. “You didn’t really say much. I thought she was your new bestie?”

 

“One please never say bestie again and two, I kinda messed that up but it’s probably for the best anyways.”

 

“Oh no, sweet pea, I know that look. You like her don’t you?” Lexa didn’t budge. “You might as well tell me, it’s not like I hadn’t figured it out awhile ago.”

 

She sighed, her father knew her too well. “Yes I like her, liked her, a lot. Mom, what’s with the look on your face? I thought you’d be over the moon that I finally like someone who isn’t Costia?”

 

Before her mother could answer however Clarke came back with a tray of drinks. “Two sweet teas and a root beer float.”

 

“Lexie, you must come here a lot if she knows your favourite.” Her father winked in her direction and she was hoping, praying that Clarke hadn’t noticed the exchange.

 

“I’ll give you all some more time to look over the menu.” She laughed slightly, Lexa knew it to be her nervous laugh before she headed back towards the bar.

 

It was then that her mother finally spoke. “I’m sorry did you say your name was Clarke?” The comment caused Clarke to turn around, a smile still on her face.

 

“Yes ma’am I did.”

 

“Liz, why are you staring at the poor girl like that, you’re going to scare her.” Jeff said, putting down his tea.

 

“Clarke Griffin?” Clarke nodded, she knew Lexa had told her parents about her but she didn’t know why the woman had said her last name like that.

 

Lexa looked over at her father, wondering if he could answer her as to why her mother was acting like a complete weirdo but when she looked at him he had the same look on his face.

 

“You look just like them. You have your fathers laugh.”

 

For the first time in over a month Clarke looked at Lexa only to be met with the same look of confusion. Clarke went back to looking at Lexa’s mother, but this time she really looked at her and then at Jeff. Something was missing, something she knew she should be remembering.

 

“I’m sorry, how do you know my parents?”

 

“You’re parents are Abigail and Jake Griffin?” Jeff asked her.

 

“Ah, yeah, yes there are.” Clarke tried to shake the dust off her brain but it was still cloudy.

 

“My name’s Jeff and this is my wife Elizabeth, you probably don’t remember us at all, you were a lot younger the last time we saw you.”

 

Lexa was still confused but she could see the confusion on Clarke’s face turn into something else. “My parents best friends from college. I used to swim in your pool because it was deeper than mine.”

 

Lexa looked between her parents and their smiling faces. Her mother let out a laugh. “You told your dad that you were going to be a scuba diver so you needed to practice. How’s that working out for you?”

 

Clarke laughed, vaguely remembering. After her father died she blocked a lot of her childhood out. “Sadly no scuba diving though if med school doesn’t work out for me I may reconsider.”

 

“Med school? Like mother like daughter.” Jeff smiled at her causing Clarke to nod.

 

“I’m sorry for keeping you, I know it’s busy but you should come to a party we’re hosting if you’re not to busy.”

 

Clarke’s face went slightly red. “I couldn’t impose.”

 

Elizabeth waved her hand and Clarke knew right then and there where most of Lexa’s mannerisms came from. “You aren’t imposing, I’m inviting you plus Lexa could use a date.” She winked in Clarke’s direction. “She’s told us so much about you that I can’t believe I haven’t pieced it all together sooner.”

 

Clarke let out an awkward laugh. “I don’t know how Costia would feel about that.”

 

Elizabeth’s eyebrow raised and Clarke knew something was up when both Lexa’s parents looked at Lexa and then back at her. “Costia hasn’t been around in over a year now, besides who cares what she thinks.” Jeff shrugged with a smile on his face as he took a sip of his iced tea.

 

Looking over Clarke could see how uncomfortable Lexa had gotten and it made her wonder. “Okay, I’ll come as long as it’s alright with Lexa.” Clarke took in how pale Lexa had turned and now definitely wanted answers from the brunette. If she had to dress up to get them she damn well was going to do just that.

 

Elizabeth and Jeff looked over at their daughter expectantly. “Yes, I mean of course. It’d be a my pleasure Clarke.”

 

“Fantastic, Lexa will text you the details.” Elizabeth grinned before getting up and wrapping Clarke in a quick hug.

 

# XOXO

 

Two days later Clarke walked up to the Grand Ballroom that the limo had dropped her off at. There was a lot she was confused about which was part of the reason she had agreed to show up. She wanted answers from Lexa, and come hell or high water she was going to get them tonight. The other part was the look on Jeffrey and Elizabeth’s faces when they realized who she was and feeling like she had known them her entirely life. Which she apparently did. She had wanted to call her mother to ask about it but she knew the woman was at a conference in Switzerland and she didn’t want to drudge that up while her mother was at work, especially since Clarke had no memory of them in her later years.

 

As she walked through the large doors her eyes lit up. The room was beautifully lit, an artists dream. She had been in this building before, though it was a long time ago. There was a large sign that read **_The Callaway Group_** and it was only then that Clarke realized one reason Lexa’s last name had always seemed so familiar. Why it was she could afford constant trips back and forth to New York.

 

“Clarke!” She heard her name being called out from across the room and managed to spot Elizabeth smiling at her as the woman made her way through the crowd. “I’m so glad you could make it. Was the limo on time to pick you up?” The woman wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug.

 

“Yes it was, you look beautiful Mrs. Callaway. Thank you so much for inviting me.”

 

“Oh dear, the pleasure is all mine and you look radiant. I just hope these things don’t bore you as much as they bore me.” Elizabeth laughed as more and more people started to fill the room. “Jeffrey is some where and upstairs trying to calm his nerves before his speech. As for me daughter I think she’s outside hiding from this whole thing.”

 

For some reason Clarke couldn’t help but smile, she felt so at ease around Elizabeth. “Tell him I said good luck in case I don’t see him before then and that if all else fails tell   him that it doesn’t matter if they’re laughing with you or at you so long as their laughing.”

 

“I will definitely tell him that, besides he’s used to people laughing at him anyways. I’ve been doing it since the day we met.” Yep. Clarke was definitely smitten with Lexa’s parents. “Why don’t you just come up and see him. I’m sure he’ll like the distraction.”

 

# XOXO

 

“Jeff, make sure your pants are on because we have company.” Elizabeth yelled into the room causing Clarke to chuckle to herself. In a way Lexa’s parents reminded her of her own.

 

“I know we have company, there’s a thousand people downstairs.” He laughed as he walked out of the adjoining room he had been in. “Well gosh Liz you could have told me that we had the most special of company.” He smiled at Clarke before giving her a hug. “So glad you could make it squirt.” Once the words were out of his mouth he looked as though he was ready to find the nearest hole and crawl into it. No one had called Clarke that except her father but Jeffrey calling that brought something back to her.

 

“Thank you for inviting me to such a lovely event. I’m sorry that it got so busy at work the other day and we couldn’t talk anymore.”

 

“Don’t apologize, we were the ones that dropped a bomb on you.” They both laughed and something in the way it felt brought Clarke back to when she was little.

 

“I used to swim in your pool.”

 

It was Elizabeth’s turn to laugh. “Yes you did because it was apparently deeper than yours. You used also used to chase Lexa around with,”

 

“…daddy long legs I’d find in the pool.” Clarke finished, the memory coming back to her though the face of the other little girl was still blank. “I can’t believe I blocked all of that out.”

 

Elizabeth wrapped a supportive arm around Clarke and smiled warmly. “Trauma will do that, and we also moved to New York full time, I’m sure that didn’t help. Since you mentioned daddy long legs is Lexa up here with you?”

 

Jeff shook his head. “No, she’s probably schmoozing like always. She’s better at these things than I am.”

 

“Better start practicing in that mirror then.” Clarke joked as if it was nothing at all.

 

“Always such a wise cracker.” Jeff laughed before looking at his wife. “What? No support?”

 

Elizabeth shook her head. “She’s right, go practice, we’ll be downstairs getting some food because I’m starving and since I have to put up with these things I’m going to make sure I at least enjoy myself.”

 

XOXO

 

“How come you and my parents stopped talking?” Clarke asked as her and Elizabeth stood over the dessert table happily enjoying the bite size sugary goodness that was laid out across the table.

 

“After your father passed away we moved to New York. I think it was hard for all of us to handle that, especially you and your mom. Being around us, being around Jeff seemed to set something off in you. Your dad and Jeff used to take you and Lexa out all the time, and I think something in your associated him with your dad. We all decided some space would be best. Your mom and I still spoke whenever we could but life got busy. I talked to her about a year ago and that was wonderful but I think it’s still a little hard for her and to be honest I couldn’t imagine being in her shoes had it been Jeff. I’m not surprised that we all ended up here though.”

 

“Why’s that?” Clarke smiled, appreciating how honest Elizabeth was.

 

The woman smiled and Clarke could tell that the woman was remembering something. “You and Lexa were always inseparable, so I’m not surprised that you two found each other. The world works in funny ways, always has, always will.”

 

# XOXO

 

An hour later Clarke still hadn’t seen Lexa yet. Her father had successfully given his speech but there were to many people to spot the brunette through the crowd. Then as the lights dimmed and the music started to play she finally got her glimpse of the woman. Laughing with an older gentleman, probably someone who father worked with but it was her laugh that Clarke couldn’t tear her eyes away from. Then it was the dress she was wearing and then it was the butterflies rising up in her stomach as if she wasn’t mad as hell at her.

 

It took another hour of crowd mingling and moving around the room before Clarke finally made her way to Elizabeth again. It wasn’t quite the evening she had been expecting but she was having fun and that was something she hadn’t quite expected. Talking to people, being in this environment with the fancy dresses and expensive food no one really likes but eats anyways was fun. Being around Elizabeth and Jeffrey Callaway was great but seeing Lexa, seeing Lexa in her element that was something Clarke couldn’t quite place.

 

“Alexandra, there you are? Where have you been all night? I was expecting you to entertain Clarke, instead she’s had to put up with me all night.”

 

“I’m sorry momma, I kept getting pulled in fifty directions and every time I tried to get away someone else snatched me up.” Smiling she leaned forward and kissed her mothers cheek.

 

“I’m going to leave you two kids to have some fun for all of us. Go do something I would do.” With a laugh and a wink Elizabeth smiled at both women before walking away but not before she whispered in Lexa’s ear. “Everything can be fixed with a dance, so fix it darling.”

 

“What is it that she would do?” Clarke asked with a lump in her throat as she tried to remind herself that she was mad at Lexa.

 

Lexa was stunned; Clarke was speaking to her and didn’t entirely look like she wanted to throw daggers at her. “Um, she’d dance, my parents they danced a lot, they dance a lot it’s kind of annoying actually.”

 

Before Clarke could say anything else they were approached by an older couple that wrapped Lexa into warm hugs as soon as they said hello. They spent the next twenty minutes talking to them, laughing at telling stories. Lexa couldn’t help but smile at how easily Clarke was able to fit in.

 

When the couple finally left Lexa finally found her voice, everything in her was hoping that her mother was right, that everything could be fixed with a dance. “Would you like to dance Miss. Griffin?” Taking a deep breath Clarke could only nod as she followed Lexa towards the dance floor. Once they got there the music changed and Lexa took it as a sign. “I can show you how to dance to it if you’ll let me?” She only got a nod as a response but she’d take it.

 

Clarke looked at Lexa’s outstretched hand and a very big part of her wanted to turn and run but she couldn’t seem to move her feet. Her fingers tip tingled as they touched Lexa’s hand for the first time in what felt like forever. For the next twenty minutes all they did was dance, they didn’t talk, they barely thought but they definitely danced.

 

# XOXO

 

“Who taught you how to dance kizomba?” Lexa asked as she and Clarke made their way outside to get some fresh air.

 

“My parents. Not many people know it so I haven’t done it in a long time.”

 

Lexa shook her head and leaned against the railing over looking the small waterfall. “No one would know that, you’re amazing.”

 

“I’m mad at you, livid actually. The only reason I came here tonight was because of your parents so can we please just cut the niceties. You lied to me Lexa. You said you and Costia had a fling when you were back in New York after you swore to me you were done with her.” Yep. This is what Lexa had been waiting for and she knew she deserved it. “Were you scared I was some gold digger because I love that big old cottage? Did you think your money meant something to me? Because it doesn’t. I come from money Lexa, more money than I let you believe and maybe that part is on me but I don’t go around talking about it because it isn’t who I am. I don’t need to work at Jake’s. Hell I don’t even need to keep it open but I do and it is not because of the money. It’s because it’s the last piece of my father that I have.”

 

Lexa gulped, she hadn’t known that about Jake’s, though she always suspected that had a part in why Clarke bent over backwards to keep the place afloat. They stood looking at each other for a long couple of minutes. Clarke visibly fuming and Lexa being not quite sure how to handle it. As close as they’d gotten in the past year, they had never really fought, they didn’t really have anything to fight about. That is until Lexa freaked out because she knew she was falling for Clarke in a way she wasn’t sure she had ever really fallen for anyone.

 

So she freaked out. She ran, because that was easier, easier than possibly getting hurt. “It wasn’t because I thought you were a gold digger.” She managed to croak out, her voice barely coming back to her.

 

“Then what? Why hurt me like that? You disappeared out of my life faster than you came into it and you knew what that would do to me.”

 

“I was scared Clarke. I do stupid things when I’m scared. I protect myself at all costs. I don’t trust people but I trust you and that scares me. It wasn’t about you being a gold digger it was about me thinking that this world I live in would scare you because you are the most down to earth, hard working, loveable person I have ever met. This world I live in either sends people running for the hills are trying to see how much they can get out of me. I’m not ashamed of who I am or what I come from. My parents and grandparents are some of the hardest working people you will ever meet. What scared me the most though was thinking that you’d want nothing to do with the rich girl with a silver spoon in her mouth.”

 

Clarke shook her head, the rage in her continuing to build. The only problem was the longer she looked Lexa dead in the eyes the more her resolve broke. “You have no idea how much I understand you but instead of talking to me about it you ran. Did you even want me to be here tonight? Is that why you were hiding out?”

 

“Clarke we both know you only came because my parents asked you to but to answer your question, I have wanted you hear for months I just didn’t know how to ask. I didn’t know how you’d feel about trying to fit into this world. Costia never really got it, it was all glitz and glam but she never understand what it was really about, things like galas. I wasn’t hiding from you because I didn’t want you here, I was avoiding you because I knew that one look at you and I would be crumbling at the knees. You take my breath away in the best possible sense and it might worry me if you weren’t going to be the worlds greatest surgeon.”

 

“I’m not Costia.”

 

Hanging her head and letting a deep breath Lexa didn’t really have much else to say. “I know and I can’t tell you how sorry I am. I screwed up, I should have never lied to you. The truth is, I haven’t given Costia a second thought since the day we met. I brought you this a peace offering.” Reaching into her clutch Lexa pulled out an old photograph, it was so old the corners were bent slightly but the picture was still clear.

 

Clarke paused for a moment, contemplating what to do because she reached out and took the picture. Her fingers brushed Lexa’s and she was certain that the other woman had felt the same sparks she just had. Once she could see the picture properly under the light, her heart nearly leapt out of her chest. There they were. Two little girls, not a single worry in the world. They were sitting on the porch of tree house that Clarke’s dad had built for her in their backyard. Their legs dangled below them, Clarke with her messy blonde hair and backwards Duke. Lexa with her long wavy brown hair smiling with ice cream smeared all over her face.

 

“Did you know? Who I was?”

 

Lexa shook her head. “No, not until the other day. I thought your last name was familiar but I could never place it. I chalked it up to it being a popular last name. I never for a second thought you were my long lost childhood friend.”

 

It was something in Lexa’s eyes that made Clarke take that fateful step forward. She was still mad, they had wasted over a month not speaking because Lexa had told her she had gotten back together with Costia. Elizabeth’s words were ringing in her ears and no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t get them out. _The world works in funny ways._ Maybe, just maybe this was the world thinking it was funny.

 

“Let’s go dance.” That was all Clarke said as she reached for Lexa’s hand and pulled her back inside. She wasn’t ready to deal with everything else just yet so for now she’d pretend that she was in some sort of fairytale, if only for the night because for the night she was Cinderella and all her problems, all of _their_ problems didn’t exist until the sun rose the next day.

 

# TBC…

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this has taken my so long for anyone that's still interested in reading this. I promise to try and update more frequently but I double promise not to abandon it.

 

“I told you that you were a fucking idiot.” Anya rolled her eyes as she sipped on a glass of wine. She was lounging on Lexa’s couch after a long shift as Lexa told her about everything that had happened in the past week.

 

“You’re telling me you knew she was well off?”

 

A loud roar of laughter filled the apartment as Anya leaned her head back, practically in tears. “You dumb fuck of course I knew. I lived with her for years.” Finally leaning her head up and catching her breath she saw that her best friend was standing in the kitchen, hand on her hip looking less than impressed. “What?”

 

“How did you let me do this? Especially if you knew the entire time that I was being absurd and that her opinion wouldn’t change because she’s somewhat used to it?”

 

Rolling her eyes Anya finally sat up and set her wine glass on the table. “For one, before I could stop you, you already did it. For another you’re an adult who makes her own decisions and you wouldn’t have listened to me anyways because you’re stubborn and scared of actually feeling like someone could hurt you.”

 

“I hate you.” Lexa let out as she slumped down next to her best friend on the couch.

 

“It’s because I’m right.” Anya gave her friend a pat on the back and picked her wine glass back up. “Have you tried talking to her since the party?”

 

“I called, she didn’t answer.”

 

Shaking her head Anya couldn’t help but feel slightly bad for her best friend, the girl was a mess, even though she deserved it. “I can’t say I blame her, you did practically abandon her and she has abandonment issues. Try going by Jake’s?”

 

Lexa let out a loud sigh as she reached forward and picked up the half empty bottle of wine. “Nope, I didn’t want to bother her at work.”

 

“It isn’t bothering her if you’re just there to eat and study.” With that Anya finished her glass and set it down on the table. “I’m going to go to bed, wake me up in the morning with pancakes, or French toast, I’ll let you choose since I got to spend my night off here, with your dumb ass instead of with Gus.”

 

# XOXO

 

Lexa left the French toast on a plate in her kitchen for Anya, knowing the woman would sleep in ‘til well-passed noon. Instead of waiting for her friend to wake up she decided to take her advice and head down to Jake’s. Besides really wanting to see Clarke, she had a tonne of reading to get through and sadly it wasn’t going to do it on its own. She certainly wasn’t going to graduate law school on her good looks so the reading had to get down.

 

She took a deep breath before opening the front door of Jake’s. It was busy as per usual and the smell of fresh coffee consumed her senses. “Hey Lex, sit anywhere, I’ll get you a coffee.” She heard Lincoln tell her and as if he was on autopilot. She found herself a seat as she searched the room for the blonde she was dying to see.

 

Three hours, and two chapters later, Lexa had yet to see Clarke. Which was something she was quite unhappy about. That and it had taken her three hours to read two chapters because she kept looking up in hopes to see if Clarke had walked in. “She’s not here.” Looking up, somewhat startled she shook her head as she watched Octavia sit down in the chair across from her.

 

“I can see that, I’m just here to read anyways.”

 

Octavia laughed as she shook her head. It was clearly more obvious that the only reason Lexa was really there was to see Clarke, despite what she was trying to tell herself. “Yeah, we don’t both believe that. Heard about the big secret, your family being kind of business royalty and all. None of us care Callaway, we liked you for you, that is until you up and hurt my bestie.”

 

“Here to kill me Blake? If so please do it with the text book before my exam, so I don’t have to endure the torture of taking it for nothing.” The smile that crept across her face wasn’t on purpose and she knew that Octavia was partially ready to kill her.

 

“Seems you’re doing a good job beating yourself up, so I don’t have to. Which is a good thing because I am exhausted! Criminal justice is not as fun as it sounds, then again you probably know that, it was your double major right?”

 

Lexa nodded. “Yes, it was. Why am I getting the feeling this is going somewhere?”

 

“You help me study, I’ll help you get back into Clarke’s good books, and believe me you need all the help you can get. I like you Lex but not more than I love Clarke. I just so happen to think you guys would be really good together. You need a girl like her and she needs someone like you. Her ex was a total douche who I couldn’t stand because he cared more about his hair than anything else.”

 

Raising an eyebrow at Octavia’s comment Lexa couldn’t help but laugh. She knew Finn wasn’t nearly as bad as Octavia was making it seem. Clarke had told her the whole story one night over a pint, or two of ice cream. They had bonded over thinking they had found the love of their lives before realizing how wrong they had been. Both women had agreed that night that they were eternally grateful for how they ended up where they were and the lessons they had learned along the way.

 

“I’ll help you study but when it comes to Clarke, I need to fix it on my own but I have a feeling you knew I’d say that.” Octavia smiled, and Lexa got the overwhelming feeling that she had just said the right thing to the right person. It hadn’t been intentional but that was probably the point. “You don’t actually need help do you?”

 

“Ha, no. I’m passing with flying colours, you and Clarkey aren’t the only smart ones around here.”

 

“Raven been doing your homework again?”

 

Octavia’s eyes narrowed and Lexa could only sit back in her chair with a grin on her face. “No, she’s too busy trying not to blow up our apartment with all the shit she builds. I’ve been telling her it’s against code but it seems to spur her on. Good luck with Clarke Kent, and don’t screw up again Lex Luthor or I will have you killed, with Anya’s help.”

 

“Is that what you’ve taken to calling me?”

 

“That among other things, I’ll see you later. Good luck with battling the text book.”

 

# XOXO

 

Lexa was starting to feel defeated, so very defeated and it wasn’t a feeling she particularly liked. Then again who really would like that feeling. She had gone to Jake’s every day and had yet to even catch a glimpse of Clarke. She refused to ask Lincoln if she was there, though she could tell every time she walked in and he gave her a sad look that she wasn’t. The only positive was that she was three chapters ahead in her torts class, which was saying something because she absolutely loathed that class.

 

Deciding to call it a day she strolled out of Jake’s and back towards her house to drop off her textbooks before heading to the grocery store. It was time she got back to eating properly and not living off day old pizza, mozzarella sticks and kraft macaroni and cheese.

 

Even though she had bought a box or two of cookies and a bag of chips she figured the kale and other leafy greens that she got along with them made up for the junk food. As she made her way to the checkout she started to quietly hum the words of the Stevie Wonder song that was playing over the stores radio. It was then that she felt a gentle, soft hand touch her arm ever so slightly.

 

Before she had time to react she was caught off guard. “Ally” Her heart stopped in her chest. She’d know that voice anywhere, especially since there were only a small handful of people that ever called her Ally. Taking a deep breath she turned around and was met with one of the happiest smiles she had ever seen.

 

“Mrs. Griffin?”

 

“Oh gosh honey, you know to call be Abby.” Moments later she was engulfed in a tight hug. “Clarke told me that you two had run into each other and that she had had dinner with your parents. I was hoping I’d run into you while I was around on vacation.”

 

“What better place then a supermarket.” Lexa laughed as she started to put her items onto the conveyor belt.

 

Smiling Abby watched as Lexa started to pay for her groceries. “You know what’s better than kale smoothies for dinner?”

 

“Everything?” She couldn’t help but grin as Abby gave her a look that meant she was absolutely right.

 

“My double stuffed potatoes, come over for dinner tonight at Clarke’s place. I’m actually going to cook because she’s been cramming, her head is so far in her textbook that it can’t be healthy.”

 

“I couldn’t, thank you so much for the offer. Though I’d love to take you out for a coffee or something before you need to go back to cooking if you have the time. It’d be really nice to catch up.”

 

Unbeknownst to Lexa that was a huge mistake because by the end of their coffee’s Abby had convinced Lexa to come over for dinner. She had tried her hardest to come up with an excuse but it was really hard for her to say no to the woman sitting across from her. Especially with the megawatt grin the woman was currently giving her.

 

# XOXO

 

The doorbell ringing brought Clarke out of her daze as she sat on the couch with a glass of wine. Her mother had taken much longer than expected at the grocery store, which she was almost thankful for because it meant she had more time to study without her mother watching over her shoulder.

 

“I’ll get it.” She yelled towards her mother in the kitchen and was already at the door before Abby could stop her. “And please stop trying to ‘juju on that beat’…” She trailed off as she opened the door and came face to face with Lexa. She was stunned and had no idea what to say. Mostly because Lexa Callaway was standing in her doorway, her mother was trying to bring back her youth and Lexa Callaway was wearing yoga pants and an oversized sweater, her hair in a messy bun and it was getting harder to breathe. She wanted to close the door and act like she wasn’t there but she was frozen, so frozen she should have been in a Disney movie.

 

“Ah, Ally thank you for coming.” Abby said as she moved passed Clarke and held the door open further so that Lexa could come in. “I ran into Lexa at the grocery store, which is why it took me so long. Not that you were worried about my well-being and I invited her to dinner. Hope that’s alright but I figured since you two are back in each others lives that it’d be cool. I just can’t get over how grown up you’ve gotten.”

 

“Hi, I brought wine and a small bottle of moonshine,” Lexa whispered the last part as Abby moved back into the kitchen. Clarke was still standing there speechless. “I tried to text you, to warn you but you didn’t get back to me so I wasn’t she what to do and frankly your mom scares me a little. Always has.”

 

“You remembered my mom?”

 

Lexa let out a nervous chuckle as she slipped her coat off and set put it in the closet out of habit before realizing what she had just done. “Sorry, and yes of course, she really hasn’t changed much. Plus once she called me Ally it was a dead give away. Only two people ever really called me that.”

 

Clarke nodded. “My parents?”

 

“Yeah. I’ll just go put these in the kitchen and let you get back to cramming.” It was extremely hard for Lexa to will her legs to move, mostly because it was hard to look away from the blonde in front of her. Clarke’s only response was to nod, her quiet evening of studying just took an interesting turn into the unknown.

 

# XOXO

 

There had been a lot of reminiscing over dinner and a lot of Abby making fun of both girls and all the shenanigans they used to get into as children. They had all laughed at the stories and Lexa was thankful that it hadn’t been too awkward but maybe that was because Abby could sense the tension and tried to lighten it up. Whatever it was though, Lexa was grateful. Once dinner was done Lexa had insisted that she would clean since Abby had cooked but the older Griffin was having none of it.

 

“I’m sorry again about all of this, I didn’t mean to surprise you with it.” Lexa said softly, just loud enough for Clarke to hear.

 

Clarke waved her hand. “It’s fine, I know what my mother is like. I haven’t seen her laugh that much in a long time so it’s nice. She really loves you, I’m sure I’ll be getting the ‘you should be more like Lexa’ talk quite frequently now.”

 

Lexa shook her head with a laugh. “She wouldn’t want you to be a lawyer. I think it makes her proud that you want to be a doctor like she is. Especially since you’ve always been a lot more like your dad.”

 

“You remember him pretty well.”

 

“I do, I could never forget. He used to cheer louder than my dad at all my games but I’ll let you get back to your studying. I should probably be doing some of that myself.”

“You don’t have to leave so soon.” Clarke let out, her voice cracking slightly.

 

Lexa couldn’t help but smile. “I really appreciate that but I do have an early class in the morning I can’t sleep through. I’ll see you around Clarke.”

 

“See you around.”

 

# XOXO

 

“You’re being overly stubborn again.”

 

Shaking her head as she looked up from her textbook Clarke saw her mother standing with one hand on her hip and the other holding a glass of wine. “What? I have this test tomorrow, I need to make sure I ace it.”

 

She saw her mother roll her eyes before she looked back down at her book. “Not about your exam. About Lexa. That girl is crazy about you and I’m crazy about her, always have. Liz and I always talked about our kids either being best friends are getting married. Since you two both, you know, swing the same way she’s a catch.”

 

Taking a deep breath Clarke relented and closed her book. Taking her glasses off she set them on the coffee table in front of her. “For starters why am I being stubborn and what is it you think you know that you probably don’t? We’ve gone over you interfering with my dating life or lack there of. Also please refrain from using terms like swing the same way.” She could barely get the last part out without laughing.

 

“A mother always knows and you not so secretly look at her the way you look at a tub of Ben and Jerry’s.”

 

Clarke rubbed her temples; her mother was something special that was for sure. “You’re hearting my head more than studying. We were friends, and maybe had kind of a thing but she lied to me about who she was so we never left the ground.”

 

Abby reached out and put a supportive hand on her daughter’s knee. “Lexa hasn’t always had it easy. Her parents are wealthy as I’m sure you’re well aware of now. Imagine how many people have tried to cozy up to their daughter for their own self-gain. I do not for a second think she thought you would be one of those people the Callaway’s are very good with trusting the right people.”

 

“They trusted you and dad so I don’t know about that.” She tried to joke but her mother shook it off.

 

“I’m serious Clarke. If I know Lexa and her family, which I just so happen to, I can tell you they are not the selfish type. Did you know Lexa got a full ride and turned it down because she said she could afford to pay her tuition and that it should be given to someone who couldn’t so that they could have the same opportunity that she would have regardless? She wrote and entire essay about it. I’d bet my medical career that the only reason she didn’t tell you everything was because she didn’t want you to think of her any differently, that she was another stuck up rich girl.”

 

“Oh did you two get that deep over coffee?”

 

“No smart ass, her mother and I got that deep over a skype chat and two bottles of merlot. So stop being so stubborn and see it from her side two. Plus she’s been at the Boathouse all week hoping to catch a glimpse of you. Which I know because Lincoln told me.” Abby smiled triumphantly as she watched the gears turn in her daughter’s head. “Life doesn’t always give you second chances, or third chances. When it does we shouldn’t waste it. I’m not saying you two need to start dating but a couple months ago every time you said her name I could hear the smile in your voice, as a mother that’s all you want for your kids, for them to be healthy and extraordinarily happy. I’m going to bed though, all that cooking tired me out.”

 

“You literally have done almost twenty hour surgeries.”

 

Abby let out a fake yawn as she got up with and fake stretched. Clarke knew she was purposely leaving her alone in order to let her words sink in.

 

# XOXO

 

“My mom says I look at you like I look at Ben and Jerry’s. Which is pretty impressive because I love Ben and Jerry’s and I can only imagine the looks I give tubs of it are pretty epic. So she gave me this long uncomfortable talking to before after dinner the other night and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. Mostly because I think our moms are like some super tag team that should be illegal. You know like Superman and Batman once they get over their issues with each other. You know some serious Justice League crap, which before you ask about remember who my friends are and that I do love to draw and comics have amazing graphics. Now I’m just completely rambling and none of this makes any sense because it’s…” She looks down at her watch in the quick second it takes her to inhale. She had it all figured out, everything she was going to say but then Lexa opened the door. Her hair a mess, half asleep expression on her face and cute little pajama shorts. “Three o’clock in the morning, and I just I had to get this out because I haven’t been able to sleep because of it. I am still so god damn mad at you but more than being mad I miss you. Which ends up pissing me off even more but here I am taking our mothers advice because maybe their right. Maybe it’s some sign that you keep ending up back in your life.” Once she was done she stood there trying to catch her breath as Lexa stood in front of her without saying a word. “I’m just gonna let you go back to sleep. Goodnight Lex.”

 

As she turned to walk away she felt a gentle hand reach out, finger tips brushing over her wrist pulled her back until she was in Lexa’s arms. A second later she was being pulled into the apartment and the door was closing behind her but Lexa still hadn’t said a word. Then Lexa held up a finger signaling for her to wait before she disappeared for a minute. Clarke was about say something when she felt Lexa’s lips brush over hers. It took her brain a moment to process what was happening before she finally kissed her back.

 

“Did you just go and brush your teeth?” She asked with a smile once they parted ways.

 

Lexa shrugged with a goofy tired grin on her face. “Possibly.”

 

“You’re lucky you’re so cute you know that? I was having a heart attack.”

 

“Good thing we have a medical professional here then.”

 

Clarke laughed. “I’m not a fancy medical professional yet.”

 

“Hmm, wasn’t talking about you. I was talking about myself, I am first aid trained after all.”

 

“Oh is that so?”

 

Lexa nodded before helping Clarke out of her coat. “It is.”

 

“I should really let you get back to sleep though, gotta make sure you’re well rested for the next life you have to save.”

 

“Only if you’re coming back to bed with me. It’s cold.”

 

Clarke raised an eyebrow and bit the corner of her lip. “Maybe you should wear a little more clothes to bed then.”

 

“Body heat is a much better way to warm up.”

 

“Coming from a medical professional it must be true, better lead the way so you don’t die of hypothermia.”

 

# XOXO

 

Octavia opened the door to Clarke’s apartment and found it strange when she didn’t smell any coffee.“Clarke!! Get your ass up, I want breakfast.” No response. “Clarke! Don’t you have class in like an hour?” She threw the girls bedroom open only to find that she wasn’t there.

 

“Looking for something?” Clarke asked as Octavia jumped so high she nearly hit the ceiling.

 

“Yeah, you, what the fuck?” Clarke shrugged as she took her jacket off and walked into the kitchen. “Holy shit, you were out all night! Where the hell did you go?”

 

“To talk to Lexa, my mom was right I was being overly stubborn.”

 

“Clearly you two kissed and made up then. How was it? I feel like she’d be really good in bed, like really good.”

 

Clarke was sure she couldn’t roll her eyes any more. “She’s really good in bed, great actually. Best cuddler I’ve ever had the pleasure of cuddling with.” She wiggled her eyebrows as Octavia gave her the finger. “Seriously though, we kissed and damn.” Clarke couldn’t help but to exhale happily as she remembered the previous nights events. “Then we cuddled, I kind of woke her up and I definitely didn’t want to get up this morning but she had class and I have class soon. So get the hell out and go tell Raven so you can both annoy me later.”

 

**TBC….**


	8. Chapter 8

# Chapter 8

 

## Years Later

 

“Auntie Lexie!” Lexa couldn’t help but grin as she let herself in to her best friends house as her niece and nephew ran towards her.

 

“No Aden you’re wrong it’s Aunt sexy Lexie.” Tris grinned at her brother, tongue sticking out as she high fived her aunt before running upstairs. “Mom Aunt sexy Lexie is here finally!”

 

Anya walked down the stairs shaking her head as she laughed at Aden who was still attached to Lexa’s leg. “I see they’ve been spending time with Octavia.”

 

“I told the chief not to make us partners but does anyone ever listen to me?”

 

Aden shook her his head. “Nope.” All it took was one look from Anya to make him hide behind Lexa.

 

“This is why you’re my favourite nephew.”

 

“I’m your only nephew.” Lexa waited for the rest of his response but it never came.

 

“What I’m not your favourite aunt? Who’s one upping me?” She questioned as she turned and picked him up.

 

He zipped his lips closed with an imaginary zipper as he giggled the whole way to the kitchen. “Auntie Clarke, he totally has a crush on her.” Tris said as she pranced back into the kitchen with a smug look on her face.

 

Lexa raised an eyebrow. “How is she your favourite and I’m not?”

 

“Have you even met her? She’s awesome, she cuts people open for a living.” Tris rolled her eyes as she opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

 

“Sorry Auntie Lex, am I still your favourite nephew?”

 

“She gives you cake doesn’t she?” He nodded joyfully before running off only coming back a minute later to show Lexa what looked to be an old shoe box. “Whatcha got in the box buddy? Any girlfriends for your second favourite Aunt? I am at least your second favourite aren’t I?”

 

“Of course you are, Aunt Tavia spends too much time trying to train Tris on how to be a warrior and Aunt Raven always messes up my hair.” Shaking his head with a huff he climbed up onto the chair in the kitchen next to his second favourite aunt and opened the box. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was in it. Lexa couldn’t help but smile at all the ‘Clarke Griffin original’ paintings that were created from across the globe. Some were sketches, some were full blown paintings but all of them had been signed by someone she hadn’t seen in years.

 

“So where was she last?” She asked with a sad smile that only Anya picked up on, leaving Aden completely clueless.

 

“Egypt. She sent me this painting,” he pulled the paper out of the box with the pyramids perfectly drawn on it. For the next hour Aden described the different places Clarke had been since he had last seen Lexa.

 

# XOXO

 

“Auntie Lexie can you tell us another story about your princess.” Aden asked from where he sat cuddled up with her on the couch. His eyelids were half closed but it had become tradition for Lexa to tell both her niece and nephew a story about her princess.

 

“Are you sure you want to hear more that still? You haven’t outgrown it yet?”

 

A quiet, “not yet” was heard from Tris who was wrapped up in a blanket on the love seat.

 

“I suppose if you haven’t out grown it then I can tell you another story from the sky chronicles. “Do you remember where we left off last time?” She asked before quickly being answered by both kids.

 

# XOXO

 

### Duke University

“You and Lexa have been getting mighty cozy again.” Octavia wiggled her eyebrows from where she stood in the doorway to Clarke’s apartment.

_“Jesus Christ Octavia do you ever knock?”_

_Her best friend shook her head ‘no’. “Why would I knock when I just saw Lexa leave, and be both know Lexa isn’t the hit it and quit it type, at least not with you so it’s not like you’d be naked. It’s also not like I haven’t seen you buck naked before either.”_

_“You’re insufferable sometimes. What is it that you want? Or are you just going to stand there with my door wide open?” Clarke huffed as she put her glasses back on and flopped down onto the couch._

_“Mostly to tease you about Lexa but then also to ask what the hell is going on between you? You do know that girl went to Jake’s every day for almost two weeks straight looking for you right?”_

_Clarke raised an eyebrow as she picked her textbook back up. “She was probably studying, not looking for me and I told you my mom kind of knocked some sense into me, though I hate admitting that.”_

_“Go Abby! Also she totally was looking for her, Lincoln can confirm that. Lexa reads at the speed of light and one day I watched her reread the same page for an hour.”_

_“Maybe she was confused by something.” Clarke answered nonchalantly._

_Octavia let out a loud huff. “Griffin the girl is crazy about you whether you want to be friends or more than that is up to you but she’s a keeper. She even offered to help me with my criminology classes until she realized I was just being an ass to her.”_

_“I’m not really sure what I want us to be so for right now it’s just friends, but ask me tomorrow and it may be different. Especially since we have this loaded past, Mrs. Callaway is right we’re back in each other’s lives for a reason. I kind of feel like it’s my dad pulling some strings from up there.” She pointed up to the ceiling as if Octavia needed a visual representation of what she meant._

_“Let’s just skip to the part where you tell me you realize you really do still like her like her.”_

_This time it was Clarke’s turn to huff. “I think I really do. We were just sitting here studying, barely talking and I looked over at her with her hair all in a messy bun, glasses on the brim of her nose and all I could think about is what it would be like to lean over and kiss her. At the same time though I’m just not sure I’m ready to go down that road yet.”_

_Octavia nodded in understanding, something Clarke loved about her friend. As much as they poked fun at each other when it came down to it Octavia always understood where she was coming from, even if she didn’t always agree. “You don’t need to rush anything so long as when the time is right you just let it happen without fighting it.”_

## XOXO

“Are you ever going to tell them that this princess of yours is actually their Auntie Clarke?” Anya asked once Lexa walked back downstairs into the kitchen. She pushed a freshly poured glass of wine across the table towards her best friend.

 

“That would take the fun out of it but maybe one day when they’re older.” Lexa shrugged, not really she’d ever tell them.

 

“I take it there’s no new princess in your life or you wouldn’t still be telling them tales from the chronicle of you and Griffin. Whatever happened to that woman you met in Greece?”

 

Lexa gulped before taking a long sip of her wine. “Nothing, it was a one night thing.”

 

“And the woman from Paris?” Anya watched as she Lexa shrugged. “I need you to hurry up and find someone. I also need you to hurry up and move back to North Carolina.”

 

This time Lexa rolled her eyes. “I’m the CEO of a fortune 500 company I can’t just move my offices wherever I so please because my best friend wants me to settle down so we can go on double dates, which might I add she doesn’t even like.”

 

“I liked them when you were dating Clarke, sorry, I mean the princess. I can give you her number you know and you could send her a text message.”

 

“I’m good thanks, or need I remind you what happened two years ago. You know when my dad had a heart attack and she didn’t so much as call. Can we just change the subject please?” Lexa asked annoyed as she finished the rest of the wine in her glass.

 

###  **XOXO**

### Duke University

_“Oh hey Lex, what’s up?” Raven grinned as she walked out of her apartment on her way to class._

_“Taking a break from studying, I’m banking on Clarke having cookies, unless Octavia ate them all again.”_

_Raven laughed. “She didn’t but I left you a couple…I think.” It was at that moment they heard the sound of bass coming from Clarke’s apartment. “Octavia is in class, that’s all your girl, we don’t call her party Griffin for nothing, her and Anya were not fun neighbors!”_

_“As if you didn’t love every minute of it, you’re the one that set her system up.”_

_“Your damn right I did and that shit sounds damn good if you ask me.”_

_“I didn’t.” Lexa winked as Raven flipped her off before passing her._

_“Don’t bother knocking, she won’t hear you oh and you better be coming out with us tonight! We all need the break now that our exams are done.”_

_Lexa shook her head with a laugh. “You still have one left! I swear you are the calmest person I’ve ever met before an exams.”_

_“Perks of being a genius. Later Lex.” She waved as she walked onto the elevator and out of sight._

_Another second later Lexa was knocking on Clarke’s door. She had learnt enough about Octavia and Raven to know that if they said to do something it was advisable to do the opposite. No answer. She waited another minute before opening the door. Taking a step inside and closing the door behind herself she took her shoes off and made her way further into the apartment when she didn’t see Clarke sitting on her couch._

_“Colt 45 and two zig zags baby that’s all weed, we can go to the park after dark smoke that tumble weed, as the marijuana burns we can take our turn singing dirty rap songs.” Lexa watched as Clarke danced around the kitchen rapping every word of the song. She stayed quiet as the song changed and watched as the blonde continued to move around the apartment cleaning, clueless of her presence. “She’s got class and style, street knowledge by the pound, baby never wild very low key on the profile, catching feelings is a no. Let me tell you how it goes, curve’s the words, spins the verbs, lovers it curves so freak what you heard.” She sang before finally noticing Lexa leaning against her couch._

_“How much of that have you been standing there for?” She yelled over the music as Lexa continued to smile at her while she ate a cookie not hearing a word before she turned the volume down and tried again._

_“Not enough. I knocked but no answer and god knows you don’t need to lock the door because your dancing is scary enough.”_

_“I seem to remember you liking my dancing, but we really need to stop meeting like this, all my street cred is going out the window.”_

_Lexa raised her eyebrows with a knowing look. “Griffster, you’ve never had street cred, you also forget I’ve known since you were in diapers. Believe me you’ve always danced like a fool.”_

_“True, but I seem to remember you dance like a fool with me but lets get one thing right, I rap far better than you do.” Clarke grinned before turning the music back up, knowing that Lexa was not going to agree with her at all._

_After a half hour of dancing around the apartment they finally collapsed onto the couch. “So did you just come here to steal my cookies?” The brunette could stop the flirty smile from taking over her features. “Ugh that sounded so bad, not that cookie ya perv. Stop hanging out with Anya.”_

_Lexa let out a hardy laugh with a shrug. “You said it, not me and no I came to see how your last exam went.”_

_“Who knows, at this rate I feel like I’ll never be a doctor and I have to start applying to different programs still. I’ll never understand why they make you apply to places before you even know if you’ll get that far. How was yours? Glad to finally be done with that dreaded little torts class?”_

_“You have no idea, I can not wait to consume as much alcohol as my body will allow tonight in hopes I’ll forget the memory of ever having to take that class.”_

_“I feel like we all haven’t been out in forever, you’re still coming over before hand to get ready right? You better not leave with alone with dumb and dumber across the hall.”_

_“I promise I’ll be here to get ready, you’re as bad as Anya.”_

_Clarke grinned, “but I’m cuter, like way cuter.”_

_“True but don’t tell her I said that or I may not be around to agree with you anymore.”_

_“Secret is safe with me.” Clarke winked before letting out a laugh herself._

**_xoxo_ **

_“Stop drooling like a dog.” Octavia said as she smacked Clarke’s arm harder than Clarke would have liked._

_“I’m not drooling like a dog, I’m just admiring from afar.” The blonde watched as her friend rolled her eyes._

_“Now that we’re sufficiently full of shots thanks to me, let’s get this show on the road so we don’t lose our buzz and end up falling asleep on the couch like last time.” Raven let out as she started to hand everyone their coats. “Thanks to Lex Luthor there’s already an uber waiting for us downstairs. So chop chop lets not spend anymore of the heiress’ money than we have to.” Her comment caused both Lexa and Clarke to roll their eyes while Octavia smacked her arm. “Ow! Could you maybe not do that?”_

_“See I told you it hurts.” Clarke let out as she closed the door once everyone was out of her apartment._

_“Whatever you wimps, lets go dance our shoes off and maybe clothes if these two are lucky.” Once again both Lexa and Clarke rolled their eyes acting as if neither of them had already contemplated the idea of getting the other naked._

**_xoxo_ **

_“Seriously where the hell do you guys find these places? Or do I even want to know?” Lexa questioned as they walked into a club she’d been told was called Rebel._

_“We like the ones off the beaten path, the ones only the real locals know about. Consider yourself lucky.” Clarke couldn’t help but grin as she took a hold of Lexa’s arm and leaned into her as they dropped their coats off at coat check._

_Once Clarke’s coat was off and her dress was back in sight Lexa felt the butterflies start to fly around in her stomach again. “Did I mention how amazing you look in that dress?” She whispered in Clarke’s ear, and even though Clarke could barely hear it over the music it set her skin a blaze in the best possible way._

_“I should be saying that about you, I better be careful or someone’s going to steal my cuddle buddy for the night.”_

_“If said cuddle buddy is smart and I have a feeling she is, she’d much rather cuddle with you than hook up with some random person at a club.”_

**_xoxo_ **

_“See I told you no one would want to steal your cuddle buddy.” Lexa grinned as she moved around Clarke’s apartment as if it was her own, knowing exactly where everything was. Clarke didn’t have a chance to reply because Lexa stepped out of the main bathroom with her bright orange toothbrush in hand. “You kept my toothbrush even though you were royally pissed at me?”_

_Clarke could feel her cheeks start to turn crimson as she stepped out of her room in her pajama shorts and usual favourite Duke sweatshirt. “I guess I did, don’t let it go to your head though I barely use that bathroom.”_

_Lexa stuck her tongue out as a response before walking back into the bathroom to finish brushing her teeth. As she looked at herself in the mirror she tried to shake the goofy grin that had been on her face all night but she just couldn’t seem to. It turned out that Clarke and Lexa would win the battle of apartments per say as they had to practically carry Octavia and Raven in and put them to put next door. To which Raven declared that Lexa had officially taken Anya’s place in apartment wars even though Lexa argued that she didn’t live with Clarke._

_After brushing her teeth she walked into the spare bedroom and smiled even bigger as Clarke left a set of clothes for her on the bed. She took a deep breath to steady herself before changing. When she walked out of the room she expected to see Clarke in the kitchen making mac and cheese like she usually did after they spent a night out drinking. Instead she found her in her room looking out her bedroom window. The only light in the room came from the city lights below and the full moon that was on full display. It was in the moment that Lexa knew, as the breath left her lungs leaving her completely and utterly breathless in awe of the woman in front of her, that her life was a million times better because Clarke Griffin was in it._

_“You just gonna stare or are you gonna come and cuddle, that is the point of being cuddle buddies you know?” Clarke smiled as she turned around only to see Lexa stick her tongue out at her._

_“What is it you’re always telling me? Better put that back where it came from or I’ll make you do it?”_

_Lexa crossed her arms with a smirk on her face as she continued to lean against the doorframe. “Come make me then.”_

_Clarke took the few steps forward that were separating them and leaned in as close as she could without her lips touching Lexa’s before she finally spoke again. “Don’t start somethin’ you can’t finish Callaway.” It was rare for Clarke’s southern accent to be dominantly on display but in that moment her drawl had Lexa hanging on by a thread._

_“Who says I can’t finish it,” she challenged back, not changing her stance, even though she was desperately trying to control her breathing before Clarke caught on._

_“Definitely the empty shot glasses that are sitting on a bar somewhere.”_

_Lexa shook her head without thinking. “I’m not drunk, definitely buzzed but that could just be because I find you to be intoxicating in the most amazing way.” Yeah, she was definitely buzzed from the alcohol but maybe it was just the right amount of liquid courage that she needed._

_Without wasting another moment Clarke reached her hand up and cupped Lexa’s cheek before leaning up ever so slightly and kissing her gently at first. It didn’t take Lexa long to register what was happening before she started to kiss the slightly shorter woman back. Unfolding her arms she left one hand gingerly rest on Clarke’s hip, pulling her just a tiny bit closer. Another moment later Lexa felt Clarke’s tongue softly caress her bottom lip. As their kiss deepened both women were finding it increasingly difficult to pull back and stop. They shared a look for no more than half a second before Clarke was pulling Lexa back towards her bed. A heartbeat later and both their sweatshirts were being dropped in a heap on the floor._

**_xoxo_ **

_Hours later when Clarke finally opened her eyes to the small streaks of sunlight that were peaking in from her behind her blinds she couldn’t but want to picture this moment forever. Brown hair as laying gently on her shoulder and a warm hand was resting peacefully on her hip. Turning her head to placed the softest of kisses on Lexa’s forward._

_“Mmm, good morning.” Clarke couldn’t stop herself from smiling as Lexa’s groggy voice filled the silence of the room._

_“Good morning beautiful.” Lexa’s eyes still hadn’t opened but there was definitely a smile on her face._

_“Do we have to get up?”_

_Sleepy Lexa was by the far the cutest Lexa and there was no way Clarke was getting up anytime soon. “No, we don’t have to get up. We can stay like his all day.”_

_“Mmm, good.” Lexa pulled her in a little closer._

_An hour and a nap later it was Lexa’s turn to wake up first and gently place a kiss on Clarke’s cheek. Her body still felt like it was on fire in every placed that Clarke had touched it and she had to admit she had never felt anything like it before. It took her breath away and breathed life back into her all at once. She reached up and tucked a stray strand of blonde hair out of Clarke’s face. Her only thought was how incredibly beautiful and amazing the girl lying in her arms was. She knew that she’d never forget this feeling no matter what the rest of their lives had planned for them._

_“I can’t believe that’s what I’ve been missing out on,” Clarke mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes._

_“I can remind you again if you want?” Lexa wiggled her eyebrows as she rolled on top of Clarke who moved her arms around Lexa’s neck._

_“Won’t hear me complaining about that.” She managed to get out before Lexa’s lips were caressing her neck._

**_xoxo_ **

“You’ll be back for soon right?” Anya questioned as she gave her best friend a hug.

 

“Of course. Hopefully in the summer, then we can spend some time at the cottage.”

 

“See you in six months.” Anya said a little sadder than she had intended.

 

Lexa shook her head. “I’ll see you when I land and face time you. Motherhood has made you such a sap.” They hugged one more time before Lexa grabbed her luggage and made her way to the town car that was waiting outside Anya’s house for her.

 

# XOXO

 

Anya made her way towards her front door at the sound of her doorbell before being stopped by her daughter. “I got it mom.”

 

“This has to be the best day ever!” She heard her son yell after the front door closed.

 

“Aden what are you yelling about this is a house not a playground.” Once she rounded the corner and saw what her kids were yelling about she nearly lost it herself. “Holy shit this is the best day ever!” She let out as she picked her friend up in a hug.

 

“I thought that was the day we got married?” Gus questioned as he walked in from the backyard before seeing whom his wife was holding. He blinked his eyes a few times before making his way towards the front door. “Well god damn this is the best day ever!” He roared with a laugh as he picked the woman up and spun her around.

 

“I take it I’ve been missed a little bit?” She questioned once she was back on solid ground.

 

“I thought you were in Costa Rica?” Anya let out.

 

“I thought you were in Thailand?” Gus chuckled afterwards, he was never able to keep up.

 

“Wrong and wrong, I’m right here and I might be for awhile.”

 

Aden and Tris’ eyes lit up at the statement. “What?” They questioned in unison.

 

“Yeah what they said, elaborate blondie.” Clarke could only smile as they moved into the living room.

 

“I’m moving home, with Octavia’s wedding slowly creeping up on us it’s only right I’m state side to fulfill all my maid of honor duties. Apparently my mother is tired of having me traveling across the world too. Still the best day ever?”

 

“Yep, this is going to be super hard to top!” Aden grinned from ear to ear as he hugged Clarke once again. “I got to see my two favourite aunts in the same day and one of them is finally moving home.” Clarke raised her eyebrow slightly and looked at Anya.

 

“Missed her by about an hour.”

 

“I can’t wait for you guys to finally meet each other, Auntie Lexa is like the coolest ever and she tells the best stories.”

 

Clarke smiled and ruffled Aden’s hair. “So I’ve heard, what story did she tell you this time?” Aden and Tris spent the next hour telling Clarke one of the stories Lexa had told them during her short stay.

 

# XOXO

 

### “Why do you look so upset pretty girl? I’m sure you’ll get in everywhere you applied. You’re one of the most talented, hard working people I’ve ever met.”

 

Clarke smiled at her girlfriend’s admission. The sincerity in it nearly broke her heart more than the opened letter she held in her hand. “It’s not that I didn’t get in, it’s that I got in somewhere I didn’t think I would.” She handed the letter over to the woman sitting on the couch next to her.

“Cedars Sinai would like to welcome you to our surgical program.” Lexa read off before tackling Clarke in a hug so big the blonde wanted to cry. “I am so proud of you.”

 

Clarke took a deep breath. “Cedars-Sinai is in Los Angeles.”

 

“I know, but this is your dream.”

 

“What about us?” Clarke asked quietly, barely able to look at the love of her life. They had spent the last year and a half together and Clarke would be lying if she said that she hadn’t thought that Lexa was the one for her.

 

“We’ll figure it out, we have six months before then and we’ll figure it out.”

 

“You hate long distance relationships.” It was what they were both thinking but Clarke was never one to hold it in. The sadness in her voice nearly broke them both as they continued to sit in a tight embrace on Clarke’s couch.

 

**xoxo**

 

Six Months Later

 

“Lexa what the fuck are you still doing here. Get your ass up and get your ass to the airport and tell that girl you’ll make it work no matter the distance between you.”

 

“I don’t even know how we’d make it work. Her there, me here. It’s all too familiar, the pain is all too familiar.”

 

“How many fucking times do I have to tell you that Clarke is not Costia. She loves you more than that stuck up bitch ever could. She almost gave up her dream because she loves you so much, the fact that she contemplated you and her career should tell you everything. So smarten the fuck up, get the fuck and get the fuck moving.” Anya yelled as she stood in the doorway of Lexa’s apartment with her arms crossed looking like she was ready to lunge at her best friend at any given moment.

 

“I need to tell her we’ll make it work. What the fuck am I doing sitting here when the woman I love is about to get on a plane.”

 

**xoxo**

 

“Where is she?” Lexa questioned out of breath and she finally found Octavia and Raven. They both had sad looks on their face, neither able to answer her question. “No, no I can’t be too late. Tell me I’m not too late?” The tears were starting to fall down her cheeks as she looked out the window and saw the plane starting to roll away. “What have I done? She needs to know how much I love her and that we’ll make it work.” She started to sob as Anya finally caught up to her.

 

No one else was able to speak as they watched the plane take off. Though no one said it they knew this was about to change everything.

 

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally start to move along and we learn a little bit more about what's happened in the past few years since college ended.

# Six Months Later

 

“Well cottage days have definitely changed in the last few years.” Clarke laughed as she walked into the kitchen to find her friends quietly sipping on their drinks. She had gotten out of work late but was determined to not miss another night at the cottage.

 

“I swear if you wake him up Clarke, I will kill you myself.” Anya scorned her in a whispering tone.

 

“Are we talking about Gus or Aden?”

 

They all chuckled softly before Anya answered. “Both.”

 

Clarke sipped the glass of wine Raven handed her and shook her head in disbelief. “I can’t think of the last time we were all here together.”

 

“Me either, but I’m glad we’re here now, we’ve really missed you blondie.” Anya said as Octavia wrapped her arm around Clarke’s shoulders.

 

“Besides we have lots of wedding planning to do. It’s getting basically crunch time and I’m not so good with this wedding planning thing. I should have left it all up to Lincoln.” All the women shook their heads. “Why not?”

 

“It’d be way to romantic, you wouldn’t even show up.” Raven grinned as she took a swig right from the wine bottle. Some things just never changed.

 

* * * *

 

The next morning Clarke woke up and stretched as the warm sunlight peered in through the curtains that were only half closed. Yawning she got up and threw a sweatshirt on before taking a look at the view from her bedroom window. Of all the places she had traveled coming home to this view of a lake she grew up on was still probably her favourite. Maybe it was the endless memories or maybe it was the simple beauty of nature but whatever it was, she was thankful for it.

 

After taking another moment to take in her surroundings the blonde made her way downstairs where the morning was well underway. She went to make her coffee but was stopped when she saw Anya on the back deck holding up a glass for her.

 

“Have I ever told you how much I adore you?” She grinned as she closed the door and took the cup from her ex-roommate. Taking a sip she let her body slouch down into the padded the chair. “I’ve missed your coffee.”

 

“Yeah well maybe if you didn’t work so damn much you’d get it more often.” Anya snarked with a grin. She waited for the sassy reply that she was sure was going to come, except it didn’t. Looking over she followed her friends eyes to see what had taken her attention.

 

“Sorry but what in the hell is my godson doing down there?” Clarke’s eyes were still glued to the clearing in the trees where she could see the dock.

 

Gustus couldn’t help but burst into laughter as he walked outside and saw what Clarke was talking about. “You two are the worst! He’s been trying to learn how to dance for Octavia’s wedding. I think it’s sweet.”

 

“That’s supposed to be dancing?” Gus barely got out through his laughter.

 

“You’re getting soft in your old age, but I’m going to go try and help him because youtube clearly isn’t and at this rate he won’t be able to dance at his own wedding when he’s thirty.” Without another word Clarke set her cup down and headed down to the dock leaving Anya and Gustus on the deck, large grins on their faces.

 

“It’s nice having her around again.” Gus smiled as he leaned back in the chair next to his wife and put his feet up onto the railing of the deck.

 

“It’d be nice to have them both around again.” Leaning over Gustus kissed the top of his wife’s head.

 

“Hopefully one day, though there might be blood shed if they’re in the same room. There are a lot of unresolved feelings there.”

 

Lifting her head of his shoulder Anya gave Gustus a look. “Since when are you the women whisperer?”

 

“Lincoln’s been teaching me.” This time it was Anya’s turn to burst out into tears of laughter.

 

* * *

 

“Hey buddy, what are you up too?” Clarke asked as she moved down the dock and closer to Aden.

 

“He’s trying to dance, Sexy Lexie has been teaching us for Aunt Tavia’s wedding.” Tris replied from where she was splashing in the water.

 

“Your Aunt was here?” Aden and Tris both nodded happily.

 

“You just missed her, she left yesterday morning.”

 

Clarke watched as Aden’s eyes lit up at the mention of Lexa. “Here I thought it was youtube that you were learning from.” She laughed as she took him by the hand.

 

“That’s where it started then Auntie Lex found out and nearly threw my laptop into the lake.”

 

Clarke could only shake her head with a laugh picturing her ex throwing a laptop in the lake. She could almost see the look that had probably adorned her face when she found out their godson was learning to dance from the internet. “I guess your aunt is an alright dancer, but guess what? I’m way better.” She winked in his direction. “So what was she trying to teach you?”

 

“The bakaka.”

 

The blondes eyebrow raised in an attempt to figure out what Aden had just tried to say before it finally clicked a minute later. “Do you mean the bachata?” He nodded with a smile, leave it to Lexa to try to teach him something like that.

 

“Yeah, she told us a story about how she danced with a princess in Brazil and this is what they danced. So I told her I wanted to learn it.”

 

Clarke turned her head towards the water as she heard the sound of laughter as Tris pulled herself up onto the dock. “He didn’t tell her it’s because he wants to dance with her at the wedding.”

 

“Your Aunt Clarke can teach you some good moves then, she used to dance with Lexie all the time.” Octavia grinned as she and Lincoln made their way down the dock.

 

“You did?” Both kids beamed, thankfully neither noticed that Clarke was now completely red in the cheeks.

 

Turning around she pushed Octavia right into the water with a laugh. “That was a long time ago in college.”

 

“Wait, you were all friends?” Tris asked, finally piecing everything she had heard her whole life together.

 

Clarke and Lincoln nodded as Octavia pulled herself out of the water. “We were.”

 

“Does that mean you know the princess she always tells us about?” Aden asked excitedly as Tris jumped back into the water.

 

“Don’t think so, sorry buddy.”

 

“That’s okay, can you seriously show me how to dance more though?”

 

This was why she had taken time off work, because as much as she loved surgery and helping people, nothing came close to being as amazing as helping her nephew. “Of course buddy, you’ll be dancing bachata in no time.”

 

* * *

 

## Brazil – Years Ago

_“Miss Callaway, thank you so much for coming this evening it’s an absolute pleasure to have you.” Lexa smiled as she shook the older gentlemen’s hand before he kissed her cheek respectively._

_“Thank you for the invite sir, it’s my absolute pleasure to be amongst some of the world’s finest for an amazing event. I understand the full weight of what doctors without borders means to the world and it’s important to shed light on what an amazing organization it is.”_

_Two hours and too many glasses of champagne later Lexa was speaking with a Duke when Dr. Pike approached her again. “Sorry to interrupt Miss Callaway but I wanted to introduce you to one of our most talented doctors. She was just here, ah there she is.” He grinned when he spotted the woman yet again. “Lexa Callaway, this is Dr. Clarke Griffin.” Both Lexa and Clarke’s hearts dropped into their stomachs as they came face to face for the first time in years. They both smiled at each other, not knowing what to say. “Dance, the music is playing.” Dr. Pike encouraged them with a grin as he stepped away._

_On instinct Lexa took Clarke’s hands in hers, her entire body felt ablaze as their hands touched. They danced for what felt like hours, never knowing that they held the gaze of the entire room. Before they knew it they were outside on the balcony taking in the view, both trying to calm themselves down and to find the courage to speak. Instead they remained in silence as they took in the beauty of the city lights below them. When they went back inside they found themselves once again in an embrace as they danced across the floor before being crowded with people asking how they learned to dance like that. The native Brazilians were floored that two Americans were able to pick up the dance as flawlessly as they had and everyone else continued to ask them for tips on learning the dance._

_They stole glances of the other as they were trying to do their best to speak to everyone. “You two were marvelous, I’m pretty sure that dancing got us some great donations but we really should get going Clarke. I know you fly out to South Africa in the morning.”_

_Before Clarke could answer the Duke Lexa had been talking to before excused himself back into the conversation and before Lexa knew it she and Clarke were being pulled in different directions. All she could do was watch as Clarke disappeared into the crowd, wondering what cruel joke the universe was trying to play on her._

* * *

“She’s for sure coming to the wedding?” Clarke asked through her glass of wine as she sat next to Octavia around the bon fire.

 

“Is that okay with you, because if it’s not I can totally uninvite her and she’d probably still send us an amazing present.”

 

Clarke took another sip out of her wine glass. “No, she should be there I know you and Linc are important to her. Besides it’s only one night right?”

 

Octavia nodded before rubbing Clarke’s leg supportively. “I’ll make sure you’re very drunk, not to worry my friend, I know you haven’t seen her since she visited you in California. Clarke’s facial features immediately shifted.

 

“I never saw Lexa after I left, so what the hell are you talking about?”

 

Octavia looked at Lincoln for help but he simply shook his head and went back to drinking his beer. “I’m not sure right now is the right time for the conversation or the place. We’re all a little drunk.”

 

“Which is exactly why you need to tell me now, dock five minutes, be there. I need a refill.” With that Clarke got up and walked back inside the cottage quietly leaving Octavia to throw her head back and sigh before getting up. “Anya, Raven, dock, five minutes.”

 

“Oh this is gonna get good.” Gustus grinned as he and Lincoln shared a knowing look.

 

Five minutes later all the girls sat down on the dock with their legs hanging off the edge and in the water just like they did when they were younger.

 

“One of you better start talking because I suddenly get the feeling I wasn’t told something I should have been told years ago.” Clarke spoke softly as she took a swig from the Jack Daniels bottle she was holding.

 

All three others girls looked back and forth between each other before Anya finally spoke up. “Alright, fine. I’ll start but don’t kill the messenger because I’m a cop and I carry a gun and my children are inside.” Anya lifted her beer and finished it off before speaking. “All I really know is that after her last exam she got on a plane and went to see you. She was back less than twenty four hours later and she never told me what really happened.”

 

Clarke shook her head, still in disbelief. “She never even tried to call me, she gave up on us. I know how she felt about long distance relationships especially after Costia but she never even gave us a chance. I waited for her, I hoped she would change her mind but she I never got an email let alone a call, now you’re trying to tell me she got on a plane days after I left?” All three of her friends nodded their head to confirm Anya’s story. “She must not have gotten on the flight then because she didn’t come to see me. Maybe she went to see Costia.”

 

Octavia shook her head with a sad look on her face that even in the dim moonlight Clarke could tell wasn’t good. “She definitely didn’t go to see Costia. I don’t know what happened when she was there Clarke all I know is that when she got back she locked herself away before she went back to New York. We couldn’t get her to eat much or go out. She was seriously depressed and not at all the Lexa Callaway that we all know and love.”

 

“As upset as she was over losing Costia she was never like that so it was definitely about you Clarke.” Anya added being the only one to really see what Lexa’s breakup with Costia had done to her and how the two were not comparable.

 

“Why didn’t anyone talk to me about this or ask me what happened?” Clarke was beyond confused.

 

“We didn’t want to get involved in a situation that was clearly hurting you both. You never brought it up, she never brought it up so we left it alone. You threw yourself into work and so did she.”

 

Clarke was speechless, she felt as if she was drowning even though she was sitting safely above the water that flowed beneath her feet. After all this time how could she not know that Lexa chased after her. For so long she thought the woman had given up on her and them. All she ever wanted to was to be reassured that their love wasn’t something that was simply a timepiece. Something to help the other woman move on from another love. She had understood Lexa’s reservations about being in a long distance relationship but she also knew she owed herself to follow the dreams she and her father had set when she was a little girl. Finding out this new information made her mind swirl, she stared blankly up at the sky almost wanting to take one of her friend’s phones so that she could call the other woman. Except she had no idea what she’d even say so she continued to look at the stars and then down the lake where a small light could be seen shining in the distance.

 

* * *

 

_“Seriously, where are we going Lex?” Clarke asked as she sat not so patiently waiting as Lexa drove for what felt like hours._

_With a slightly chuckle the brunette shook her head as she kept her attention on the road, one hand on the wheel the other leaving against the gear shift holding Clarke’s hand. “You are the most impatient person I have ever met.”_

_“Have you met yourself? If not you should really look in a mirror, as if you’re one to talk about patience. I don’t even think you know the definition of the word.” Clarke looked over at her before she quickly continued. “I swear to the heavens if you so much as start to utter the actual definition I will kill you, cut up your body and feed it to the alligators.”_

_“You’re so charming, it’s really a wonder how you were single when we met.” Clarke playfully slapped her arm with her free hand. “Careful or I may kill us both.”_

_“I hate you.”_

_“I love you too.”_

_An hour later Clarke thought she recognized the road signs but it was too dark to see much of anything. “Okay, for real Lex? I’d like to live to get my medical degree.” Just as the words left her mouth Lexa made another turn. They got half way up what Clarke thought was just another road before they pulled up to a gate. Rolling down her window Lexa punched a code into the keypad before the gate opened._

_Then through the trees Clarke saw what she thought might be heaven. The house was beautiful. Even in the dim light Clarke could see the vines that scaled almost the entire one side of the place. She was so in awe she hadn’t realized that Lexa had gotten out of the car and was opening her door until she felt a gentle kiss on her cheek._

_Once they got inside Lexa dropped their bags by the front door and proceeded to give Clarke a short tour. “How about I throw the pizza into the oven and you get all comfy? You haven’ eaten in two hours, I’m sure you’re starved.” Clarke grinned at her girlfriend’s statement._

_“You know me so well.” This time it was Clarke that kissed Lexa’s cheek before making her way upstairs to the room Lexa had dropped their bags in._

_After they had their pizza in front of the fireplace Lexa picked up their wine glasses to refill them. When she came back she found the room empty. Scrunching her brows she quietly made her way into the next room only to stop suddenly. Her breath caught in her chest, her eyes glued to the woman standing in front of her with a blanket draped around her shoulders looking out over the moonlit lake. She willed her feet to move as she silently sat their glasses down as she made the rest of the way towards Clarke. She wrapped her arms around her waist loosely and leaned her chin against the blondes shoulder._

_“It’s beautiful.” Clarke whispered in the darkness as she relaxed against the woman behind her._

_“It is.”_

_“You aren’t looking at it though.”_

_Lexa closed her eyes and kissed Clarke’s temple. “I’d rather look at you, you’re the most beautiful view I have ever and will ever see.” Clarke turned her head just enough so she could kiss her girlfriend as the butterflies consumed her stomach and made her feel more alive than she ever had. “Do you recognize it? The view that is?” Clarke shook her head no as she leaned it back against Lexa._

_“Should I?”_

_“Sort of. Life seems to like to tell us things, and usually I’d say to hell what life says but when it comes to you, something is always pulling me to you. You’re my gravity, you keep me grounded, you keep me sane and you make me a better person by simply being you. I think I always knew that fate or life was playing some sick trick on us from the beginning. I woke up one morning in your bed and for some reason I was captivated by the painting on your wall of the cottage that you love. It struck as me as if I had seen it before or been there but I thought there was no way. Until we went to the cottage ourselves and the girls pointed it out on the lake from the boat. I could barely speak because all I could think about was how much we were meant to be in each others lives. Whether it was your dad or my grandparents, I don’t know, maybe I’ll never know but what I do know is that that’s when I really started to listen to whatever or whomever it was that was trying to tell me something. This was my grandparents place, my grandfather had it built for my grandmother because she loved the view when they used to camp up here a really long time ago. You’re standing in your dream cottage. I wanted to tell you sooner but I wanted to make it special and I wanted it to have meaning for us a couple and not just individually anymore. I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love anyone.”_

_Tears were threatening to fall from both their eyes as Clarke turned around in Lexa’s arms, she wore a shocked expression as she looked at Lexa and then back out the window. How could this be? What was fate trying to tell her? “I’ve always thought that my dad was looking over me and this just proves it. I know I’m a scientist and this can’t be explained but I don’t want it to be. I just want to be thankful that it’s led me to this moment, standing here with you.”_

_Lexa was about to reach into her pocket but was stopped when Clarke wrapped her arms around her neck and softly started to cry. “Baby, what’s wrong or are those happy tears?” She asked slightly concerned for the change her in girlfriends mood._

_“I was going to wait to tell you but I can’t not tell you after you told me all of that. I got accepted into the residency program.”_

_Lexa’s eyes instantly lit up and the biggest smile covered her features as she lifted Clarke up and spun her around. “That’s amazing, I am so proud of you. You’re going to be the most amazing doctor this world has ever known. You’re going to change the world Clarke Griffin.” Once she finally put her down Lexa looked at Clarke almost quizzically. “Why is that making you cry?” Then it dawned on her, the conversation they had had when they were first getting close. Clarke had told her that it was her plan to hopefully get into the residency program in California. She had even told her dad as a little girl that one day it would happen and he had made her promise that she would make it happen so long as it was still what she wanted. “My love, that is still amazing and you should be proud because I am and I know Jake is to. You should always follow your dreams.”_

_“But what about us? I mean you did all of this for me Lex…” before she could finish Lexa kissed her forehead._

_“We’ll figure it out when the time comes but for now, let’s celebrate. Dance with me?”_

_“Always.”_

* * *

Present – 6 Months Later

 

“I swear to God Lexa if you are not here by the time she walks down the aisle I will cause you more pain then you have ever felt!” Anya angrily hit the end call button on her phone after leaving Lexa the voice mail.

 

“You alright? You have your ‘I’m going to murder someone’ look on your face.” Clarke laughed as she handed Anya a class of champagne as they sat in the bridal suite waiting for Octavia to come out of the bathroom.

 

Anya downed the entire flute of champagne before nodding, a smile finally appearing. “Better now, thank you.”

 

“Anya! Where the hell is Lexa?! She has one job and one job only and that’s to get Lincoln down the damn aisle!” Octavia yelled as she threw the bathroom door open. Three other women in the room were far too awestruck to speak. Octavia’s gown was classic and simple and they had all seen her wear it before but something about it in this moment made them all want to cry. “Yeah I know, I’m fucking gorgeous now, answer my question.”

 

“I have no idea, she didn’t answer her phone, her receptionist said she left this last night as planned so I do not know what’s going on. I checked her flight and there are no delays but her phone is still off and her phone is never off unless she’s flying.”

 

“It’ll be fine O, I’ll go threaten Lincoln myself.” Raven offered only for Octavia to shake her head ‘no’.

 

“He doesn’t listen to you, Clarke? Can you please go check on him.”

 

“I can but sweetie you know that boy probably slept at the alter all night, he’s been waiting to marry you since the day you met. He’s just been waiting for you to give him the okay. I will go and check on him though, make sure his Gustus isn’t getting him too drunk.”

 

A half hour before the wedding was set to start there was a knock on the bridal suite door. Rolling her eyes Anya stood up and answered the door. “Hi.”

 

“I am going to murder you!”

 

“Please save the murdering until after my honeymoon so I don’t have to help you bury a body.” Octavia yelled from the washroom where Raven was holding her dress up so she could pee. “Wait who are we even murdering?” She asked once she stepped out of the washroom.

 

“That’d be me.” Lexa grinned from where she still stood just inside the door, a large grin on her face.

 

As fast as her feet would allow Octavia surged forward and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck. They weren’t much for hugging but something about the day was making Octavia a little more emotional than usual. “I thought you were going to miss it and we were going to have to kill you.”

 

“I made you a promise, besides my parents would kill me before you got the chance if I missed your wedding. They send their apologies for not being able to be here. Besides I’m like the worst bridesmaid ever, considering I haven’t been here for any of it. I would never miss this little buddy.” Octavia glared at her as she finally released her from their hug.

 

“Start explaining Callaway, where the hell have you been?” Raven asked, her hand on her hip.

 

Lexa shook her head with a sigh. “Where do I even start?”

 

Raven handed her the half full bottle of champagne, yeah that was definitely a good place to start. “Change and talk.” Anya rolled her eyes as she pushed her best friend into the washroom.

 

“My flight landed on time, so I went outside to get my car. Except it wasn’t there, so when I called the car company they had the dates mixed up. So I hung up with them and called a town car, I waited almost an hour and the guy didn’t show. Apparently there was a bad accident somewhere. Anyways, I finally said screw it and got into a taxi but my phone was dead, the guy only had an android charged so I couldn’t call you. I gave the guy the exact address and he still somehow managed to get lost…” Lexa continued to tell her story as she got changed into her bridesmaid dress when Clarke finally came back.

 

The minute she walked into the room and heard that voice she felt like the entire world had stopped. She’d know that voice from anywhere and she fought against the feelings that wanted to bubble to the surface just by hearing it.

 

“Anyways, I finally got here and that’s all that matters, I’ll go check on Lincoln and make sure that no one has scared the crap out of him yet.” Lexa smiled as she walked out of the bathroom in her dress, her hair pinned up showing off her exceptional jaw line. “Have I told you how stunning you look yet?”

 

“No, but you can say it again for good measure.”

 

Lexa shook her head with a laugh. “You look stunning Octavia, and no for the record you usually look like crap.” She winked at her friend, knowing her better than either would like to admit.

 

A split second later she turned around and came face to face with the one and only Clarke Griffin. She was sure her lungs actually stopped taking in air and was thankful that if she did pass out Clarke could probably save her. “Hi.” She barely got out as even more air left her lungs.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Awkward time later, go check on Lincoln we’ll meet you downstairs in five” Raven commanded as she pointed towards the door.

 

Lexa simply nodded as she finally tore her eyes away from Clarke’s and grabbed her heels out of her small suitcase on her way out the door.

 

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

“He’s been practicing since you left the cottage and his father hasn’t stopped teasing him about it since.”

 

Lexa let out a laugh as she and Anya watched Aden dance with Octavia. “That’s only because he’s jealous he doesn’t have those kinds of moves.”

 

“Why did I want you to be here again?” Gustus asked after taking a sip of his beer.

 

“Who knows.” She shrugged with a laugh as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

 

“I can answer that, to do shots with!” Lincoln grinned as he put his arms around both Anya and Lexa. “Shall we? Octavia is beating me on our shot bet.”

 

Lexa laughed as Anya rolled her eyes. “Why am I not surprised you two have a shot bet on your wedding night?” Lincoln could only grin as they made their way to the bar.

 

“Four… wait… Clarke, Raven, get your behinds over here.” He waved them over before looking at the bartender once again. “Six shots of Blue Label please.”

 

“Holy shit Linc do you know how expensive that stuff is?” Raven asked. “I mean I know it’s your wedding and all but that can’t be covered by your regular bar rail.

 

He shrugged with a grin as the bartender came back with the drinks. “It’s covered, our lovely Callaway parents know us far to well. Even though we tried to tell them it wasn’t necessary Liz had already made the call and paid for it long before we even knew about it.” He scowled at Lexa who shook her head innocently.

 

“I had nothing to do with it, I wasn’t even in the country so don’t look at me.”

 

The confused look on Lincolns face made everyone want to burst out into laughter but they held it in as he seriously tried to figure it all out. “It seriously wasn’t you.” He realized as he started looking amongst his friends. “I thought it was you!”

 

“Sorry buddy, I was away on business when you guys picked the place, just ask your wife she was fuming at me because of the time difference.”

 

He immediately turned and looked at Anya. “Wasn’t me, I don’t exactly call Liz and Jeff enough. Just ask Liz herself.”

 

“Well then which one of y’all…” He trailed off as he turned and looked behind him at the blonde who was being overly quiet. “It was you!”

 

Instead of answering verbally Clarke raised her shot glass with a smile. “To Octavia and Lincoln.”

“To Octavia and Lincoln.” They all said in unison as they downed their shots before breaking apart once again.

 

* * *

 

“How’s my favourite CEO doing?” Lexa turned with a smile on her face as Abby engulfed her in a hug.

 

“Much better now. How are you?”

 

Abby smiled as she took a better look at Lexa like a mother making sure her children were taking care of themselves. “Likewise. You look healthy and well kept. Glad to see you aren’t working yourself away.”

 

Lexa couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “I’m doing my best to not let that happen. Where’s Marcus?”

 

“He got stuck having to work, he made me face time him the ceremony though. How are you parents doing? Is your dad taking it easy?”

 

“I don’t think he knows what easy is but they’re doing well. They were sad to miss this, we’re all hoping you and Marcus will be gracing New York with your presence sometime soon.”

 

“Only if you’re taking me to dinner at that place of 23rd street that I can never remember the name of, you know the place with the donuts that have cookie dough in the middle.”

 

The young CEO could only shake her head with a laugh at Abby’s request. “Of course, I suppose I should ask you to dance then, so we can start burning off the calories now?”

 

“About time you asked, I may even let you lead.”

 

* * *

 

“Sometimes I think Abby loves Lexa more than she loves you.” Octavia grinned from behind her glass of wine as she and Clarke stood watching Lexa and Abby dance.

 

“You’re telling me, but I guess it’s only fair since I have regular conversations and visits with Liz and Jeff.”

 

“One minute you’re looking at her like she’s the star your world revolves around and the next like you want her to spontaneously combust. You should go talk to her, maybe she can answer the questions we couldn’t.”

 

“Stop trying to psycho analyze me, I’m the one that did a psych rotation, not you. We don’t need to talk, it’s one night and then I won’t see her for another however many years until the day Raven settles down.”

 

Octavia rolled her eyes and if it wasn’t her wedding day Clarke probably would have made a smart-ass comment but this was the only day that said she couldn’t in their unwritten rulebook. “Whatever, all I know is if I hadn’t just gotten married I would have tried to get with her.”

 

“You’re straight.”

 

“I wouldn’t be for her. Successful, beautiful, intelligent, what more could a girl want.” Octavia winked as she walked away causing Clarke to breathe deeply and head straight for the bar.

 

* * *

 

“Who’s the guy dancing with Clarke? I know he was in Lincolns wedding party but I never met him.” Lexa asked her only real source of information these days.

 

“That information will cost you. At least a Shirley temple and half your piece of cake, oh, and we have to dance.”

 

Lexa squared her eyes before nodding and shaking her informants hand. “You strike a hard bargain but deal and no more hanging out with Raven and Octavia, they’re corrupting you.”

 

Tris grinned as they made their way to the bar to get her a virgin Shirley temple. “Okay, out with the info squirt.”

 

“I don’t remember his name I just remember that he flew in from California for the wedding.”

 

“Seriously, that’s all you got for me? That is not half a piece of cake worthy Tris.”

 

The girl shrugged as she sipped on her drink through the straw. “Lovely doing business with you Callaway.”

 

Shaking her head Lexa started mumbling to herself as she watched Tris walk away, drink in hand and a massive smile on her face. When she looked back up she saw Clarke and the California guy still dancing still and that’s when it hit her as to why the guy seemed so familiar. Memories from years before flooded her mind and all she could do was turn and walk outside, hoping that some fresh air would help take the sting away.

 

* * *

 

“Is this what your college years were like?”

 

Clarke turned her head to look at Bellamy as he handed her another drink. “Pretty much except it happened in my apartment or my bar, I could never get rid of it.” They were both standing at the bar watching as mostly everyone was on the dance floor dancing to Thriller.

 

“You should go join them, it’s only one night right? That’s what you keep saying. Let the past be in the past for one night Clarke, enjoy yourself because even I can see it’s killing you not being out there with them.”

 

An hour later most people had left the reception hall, leaving only the bridal party and some family members left. As the music slowed down Clarke found the nerve to finally approach her ex girlfriend.

 

“Would you like to dance Miss Callaway? We did make her a promise after all, I know it was a long time ago but I think it’d mean the world to her.” Lexa nearly choked on her drink as she heard Clarke’s voice behind her. “Besides it’s getting a little chilly out here.”

 

The drunken side of her wanted to make a smart comment about her boyfriend not liking that but the sober side of her saw the white flag Clarke was attempting to wave. So instead of saying anything, she simply nodded and followed the blonde back inside the building.

 

“It’s only one night then we can go back to pretending we never existed.” Clarke said in a tone that Lexa recognized. “It was really sweet of you to teach Aden how to dance.”

 

“It was really nice of you to teach him as well.” Lexa let out honestly as she spun Clarke around.   They didn’t say anything after that, instead they floated across the floor as if they hadn’t skipped a bit. Something about being in this place with everyone around them felt surreal. They both caught Octavia and Lincoln smiling at them and it made the awkwardness all the more worth it. In another lifetime it would have been their wedding they were dancing at but life hadn’t worked out like that and they had both come to terms with that.

 

Once the dance was done Lexa excused herself as she made her way back outside. Being so close to Clarke brought up things she wanted to leave buried. She continued to remind herself that it was only one night and that as mad as she was at the other woman it wasn’t anything she would let boil over on her friend’s day.

 

“Why? Why didn’t you fight for me? For us? Was I just a notch in your belt until you could figure things out with Costia? You could go to California for her but you couldn’t for me? You couldn’t have at least said goodbye to me at the airport so that I could have looked at you one last time.” Clarke was mad, Clarke was really mad, Lexa could hear it in her voice but she could also hear the hurt.

 

“I don’t know Clarke maybe for the same damn reason you couldn’t be there for me when my father almost died. Costia actually showed up, I can’t say the same for you.” There it was, pain. The pain they had both been holding in for years.

 

“I’m sorry I could never hold a candle to the magnificent Costia. You know what forget it, have a safe flight back to New York.” With that Clarke turned and walked away in a fury of blonde waves and emotion.

 

Taking a deep breath in Lexa looked up to the sky as if it was going to give her answers to questions she hadn’t even asked. She kept reminding herself that in another few hours they wouldn’t have to see each other again, even though she knew the universe probably had other things to say about it. She was thankful that up until now it had minded its own business in the last couple of years and she wished in that moment that it would stay that way.

 

* * *

 

“Thanks for everything Lex, you have no idea how much it meant to us, having you here. Please thank your parents for me and tell them I’ll call as soon as we get back from our honeymoon.”

 

“Anything for you guys, thank you for having me. It really meant a lot.” Lexa wrapped her arms around Octavia and pulled her in for a tight hug.

 

“Hey O, the limo is here for you guys.” Lexa turned her head to see Mr. California looking at her and Octavia.

 

Octavia nodded. “Thanks Bell, wait have you two been formally introduced yet? With all the flight craziness you guys probably haven’t.” They both shook their heads ‘no’. “Well then, Lexa I’d like to finally introduce you to my clown head of a brother because he doesn’t know how to get a proper haircut.” Lexa’s mouth suddenly went really dry and she wasn’t quite sure if she knew how to speak. “Bellamy this is Lexa, yes the Lexa, that Lexa. The queen of all things and ruler of the land.” Both Bellamy and Lexa looked at Octavia oddly. “I’m drunk leave me alone and you could own a lot of land if you wanted to.” She rolled her eyes at them as Bellamy extended his hand to Lexa.

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you Lexa. I’ve heard a lot about you, especially how you’re able to kick this one’s ass when you train. That’s impressive.”

 

She nodded and shook his hand a little tighter than she normally would have. “Likewise. I’m glad you could be here, O’s told me how crazy your schedule can get.”

 

He smiled and Lexa could tell how happy he was to be there. “It means a lot to her that you’re here too.”

 

“We are officially packed and ready to go.” Lincoln said as he approached his wife and kissed her cheek.

 

“To Ibiza or bust.” Octavia let out as Lincoln picked her up and headed for the doors, both of them laughing as they went.

 

* * *

“I’m too drunk for this conversation right now Raven.” Clarke’s head was spinning even though she was lying flat on her back in bed. She couldn’t remember the last time she had consumed that much alcohol and she knew that she was definitely going to pay for it.

 

“It’s not really a conversation it’s a fact. You need to tell her and be honest with her and tell her that she really shouldn’t be as pissed at you as she is.”

 

Clarke finally sat up as she fought the nauseous feeling she got by doing so. “I don’t care if she’s mad Raven, let her be mad. She can think whatever she wants because Lexa Callaway doesn’t deserve for me to care about her emotions.”

 

“You know what, fine Clarke whatever you say. Usually I would be on your side a thousand percent but we’re talking about her dad.”

 

“She didn’t need me there, she doesn’t need to know I was there. She had Costia, it always comes back to Costia so why bother. Who knows the next time I’ll see her because it probably won’t be until Tris graduates high school, maybe even university so I think I’m good.”

 

All Raven could do was shake her head. She knew that there was no point in arguing with Clarke when they were both drunk and tired. So instead she did something she knew would only drive the blonde crazy. “I’m sure you’re dad would love to hear you say that because if it was him, you would have wanted to know someone you cared about was there when you didn’t think they were. Before you saying anything, I know you don’t remember but she was there for you, yes you were very young but from all the stories I’ve heard, she didn’t want to leave your side back then. Night Griffin.” With that Raven left Clarke alone in her room. Sighing she got up to open the window, hoping some fresh air would do her some good.

 

* * *

 

“You need to tell her, at some point you need to tell her.” Anya said as she and Lexa sat outside by the fire, still drunk from all the drinks they had consumed that night. They had somehow managed to change out of their dresses and into sweats.

 

“Tonight isn’t the night. Let her be happy for her best friend.”

 

Anya rolled her eyes. “I’m her best friend and I would be happy if you told her.”

 

“She doesn’t need to know, she’s clearly moved on with Bellamy and has been since I went out there.”

 

Snapping her head in Lexa’s direction, Anya was sure had it not been for the drinks she may have actually gotten up and smacked her best friend upside her head. “Lexa, what is Clarke’s number one rule when it comes to dating?”

 

“I don’t know, why are you looking at me like that?” Anya continued to stare at her with a raised eyebrow and pointed glare. “Holy shit, Bellamy is Octavia’s brother, absolutely no family members of friends. Anya what the hell did I do?”

 

“Now you have no excuses as to why you can’t tell her everything.”

 

Lexa shook her head. “Except I can’t because how am I supposed to say hey Clarke, pretty sure I fucked up our relationship because I thought you got over me in the blink of an eye by getting under Octavia’s brother.”

 

“Maybe we need to work on a better way to tell her then.” Anya snorted in laughter, especially with home Lexa had managed to say that through a straight face.

 

* * *

 

Months Later

 

“Are you sure you don’t want something to eat buddy, we’ve been waiting for awhile?” Lexa asked as she sat in the emergency room with Aden, his arm in a sling.

 

He raised his enough off her lap enough to say no before laying it back down. All he had wanted was for his aunt to finally see him play soccer and instead of it ended with them singing on the way home, they sat quietly in the emergency room. Waiting. It had started to rain and just before the referee called a stop to the game a kid from the other team slide tackled him causing him.

 

“Wait here buddy, I’ll be back in a minute.” Lexa gently stroked his hair as he sat up slightly and watched her make her way to the nurse’s station. “I’m so sorry to bother you but I’ve been waiting with my nephew for quite some time now and he seems to be in a lot of pain. I was just wondering how long it would be until he saw someone that could at least help him out with that. I’m also pretty sure he has a distal radius fracture and he may need stitches.”

 

The nurse gave her an odd look. “Are you a health professional miss?” The nurse was a little snarky and Lexa could see that they were understaffed but nonetheless it took everything in her to not snap at the woman sitting in front of her. She was about ready to give this woman a verbal tongue lashing when someone familiar approached her. “Maya please page whomever is on call from peds.”

 

“But…”

 

The blonde gave the nurse a glaring look before she picked up the phone and started dialing. “Now I must be losing my mind because I’m pretty sure I’m looking at Lexa Callaway, who I haven’t seen in a dogs age.”

 

Smiling Lexa gave the woman who had come to her rescue a quick hug from across the table. “In the flesh, I didn’t know you worked here Harper.”

 

“Yeah started here when I got back from New York, which I miss desperately by the way. Anya’s no here?” Not that I’m unhappy seeing you or anything.”

 

“She’s on duty and so is Gustus, I was at his game with him. I told them not to worry and that I’d take care of it, which is probably better for all involved. You know how Anya is, there’d be beheadings all over the place if she was here.”

 

Harper let out a genuine laugh and a knowing nod. Anya had a tendency to be a slight bit protective when it was called for. “I appreciate that but I have to get back, I’d look after him myself but I’m literally supposed to be in surgery right now. I was running there when I thought I saw you with a murderous look on your face. Text me and let me know how he’s doing. The doctor should be down here momentarily.”

 

“Thanks Harps, don’t kill anyone.” Lexa winked as she went back to sitting with Aden. “What’s with that look? Why are you giving me that look?” Lexa asked him as he laid his head on her shoulder.

 

“Harper is pretty, you should ask her out.” Lexa rolled her eyes, even with a broken wrist and nasty cut on his forehead he was still trying to play matchmaker. “She would make a good princess.”

 

Before Lexa had a chance to respond to her nephew the same nurse that Harper had given instructions to approached them. “Right this way, the doctor is on her way down.” Nodding, Lexa helped Aden to his feet and around the corner where the nurse let them to an empty bed. “Have a seat, the doctor will be with you soon.” With that Lexa helped Aden up and sat in the chair next to the bed.

 

“Someone called for a consult?” Lexa heard the familiar voice say.

 

“Bed six Dr. Griffin.”

 

Lexa heard ruffling just outside the partitioned bed. Looking over at her nephew she saw that he now had a smile on his face at his hearing whom it was doctor was going to be. Taking a deep breath, Lexa braced herself.

 

“How did no one tell me my nephew was down here?” She heard the doctor let out as she threw the curtain open.

“Hey, Auntie Clarke.”

 

“Aden.” She smiled at him and gave him a gentle hug. “You should have had texted me ya little goof.”

 

He shrugged as Clarke immediately looked at his wrist. “You remember Auntie Lexie right?”

 

She looked up at him with a nod. “Yes I do. Hi.” She threw in Lexa’s direction politely as she set about looking over Aden’s injuries. “The kid was like way bigger than me, I swear. Ask Auntie Lex, I even got up after he slide tackled me because I was going to score and win the game. Wasn’t I?” He asked with a wince as Clarke peeled the bandage off his forehead and looked at his cut.

 

“You definitely had him beat big guy.”

 

“Yeah but you came all the way down here to see me play and I just got hurt.” Aden frowned.

 

Standing up she stood next to him without realizing how close she was standing to Clarke as well. “I came down here to spend time with you, regardless of what happened. It wasn’t your fault buddy, these things happen. I’m just glad you’re still mostly in one piece.” She rubbed his back Clarke put his wrist in a splint.

 

“We’re going to need to do some x-rays but I don’t think you need stitches. A little glue and you’ll be all put back together humpty dumpty.”

 

“Will you be the one to give me the x-ray?” He asked, his nervousness finally showing through.

 

Clarke gave him a raised expression. “Who else would do it? You really think I would pass up an opportunity to make you squirm? Come on squirt, I’ll walk you down there.” He got up and looked back at Lexa.

 

“Go, I’ll go see what I can find in the cafeteria. I know you’re probably starving, I can hear your stomach growling like a bear from over here.”

 

Aden rolled his eyes at his aunt as Clarke led him down the hall as she threw a small smile in Lexa’s direction.

 

A half hour later Clarke made her way back into the emergency waiting room where Lexa was waiting. “I got him a room and some pain medication. Follow me and I’ll take you to him.” Lexa nodded as she stood up and followed Clarke.

 

“I’m sorry they bothered you, they were supposed to call the on call peds doctor.” Lexa said softly as they walked the halls of the hospital that Clarke was clearly very familiar with.

 

“They did, I’m the peds surgeon on call and I’m glad I was. He’s going to be just fine, it’s a clean break. Do you want me to call Anya and Gus?”

 

Lexa shook her head still in shock. Clarke had always sworn that she didn’t want to be a pediatric surgeon even though Lexa had always told her she’d be great at it and now here she was. “I already called them and told them not to worry and that everything is fine here.” Clarke nodded as she pushed the door open to the room Aden was in watching TV.

 

“Auntie Lex.” He smiled as he saw her walk into the room.

 

“I heard you got something for the pain, feeling a little better?” She asked and he nodded happily. “Good, cafeteria didn’t have much but I did manage to get us some ice cream.” His eyes lit up and Clarke couldn’t help but grin at how happy he was. “Three Oreo sandwiches, one for you, one for me and one for the doctor.”

 

“How did you know it was Auntie Clarke’s favourite too?”

 

She winked at whispered in his ear. “Magic and a lucky guess.”

 

“Thank you for the ice cream, but I’ll have to save it for later. For now, I need to get that wrist bandaged up. Pick a colour buddy and make sure you like it cause you’re going to be stuck with it for six weeks.”

 

“Black.” They all said in unison causing Aden to let out a chuckle. “Once a night blood always a night blood.” He said with a proud look on his face.

 

“Who names a children’s sports team the night bloods?” Clarke shook her head as she got to work prepping Aden’s wrist.

 

“The coolest team ever!” Aden let out like it was the simplest question he had ever been asked.

 

All Lexa could do was smile as she watched Clarke apply the cast to Aden’s arm. “Dr. Griffin, I can get an intern to do that.” Lexa looked up at the nurse that had entered the room and sat back in the chair waiting for Clarke’s response.

 

“Maya, this is Aden. Aden is my nephew and this is Lexa Callaway, yes that Callaway. So if you think I’m going to have an intern doing this you’re very very wrong.”

 

The nurse took a deep breath. “Sorry Dr. Griffin,” she let out before leaving the room.

 

“Why are you giving me that look Aden?”

“We don’t like that nurse very much do we?” He asked as he tried to hold still.

 

“Not so much.” Clarke laughed, Aden was always far too perceptive.

 

Not much else was said as Clarke finished putting setting Aden’s cast. “All done, I’ll call you tonight and see how you’re feeling okay?” He nodded with a somewhat sad expression on his face. “What’s wrong is it still really sore?” Clarke asked worriedly, the pain medication should have more than taken care of the pain.

 

Aden shook his head and Lexa had a feeling she knew why her nephew had a sullen expression on his face. “I just realized that if my cast is black, I can’t get anyone to sign it.”

 

Clarke was about to come up with a solution when Lexa pulled a silver sharpie out of her pocket. “I found this at the gift shop while I was wandering around downstairs.”

 

His eyes slightly lit up. “Are you sure that’ll work?”

 

Lexa nodded. “I used to be friends with a really talented artist and she taught me a thing or two. Not how to draw though, that’s a lost cause.” She laughed, not having the guts to look up and see the expression that was on Clarke’s face.

 

“Will you sign it?” He beamed but without answering Lexa leaned over and whispered in his ear. He nodded frantically as he took the sharpie from his aunt’s hand and extended it towards his other aunt. “Actually will you please sign it first Auntie Clarke?”

 

The blonde doctor grinned from ear to ear as she took the sharpie. “It would be my honour, but I’m not going to sign it. I’m going to write my initials here and I’m going to come visit you soon as actually draw something on it. Is that okay with you?” He nodded before wrapping his arms around her tightly. “Thank you Auntie Clarke, you’re the best doctor ever.”

 

“I’m going to remember you said that but for now you’re all good to go.” Clarke closed the pen and handed it back to Aden before standing up. “Go home and get some rest please or I will make sure Octavia comes over and makes you.” Clarke laughed, she wasn’t sure if his head could nod any faster.

 

“Thanks again, I mean, I know it’s your job and I know it was for him but I appreciate it regardless.” Lexa said softly as she too stood up and grabbed Adens coat.

 

“Of course, the pain meds should make him drowsy really soon, I’m surprised they haven’t knocked him out already. Please have Anya or Gustus call or text me with an update.”

 

“I shall, have a good night Dr. Griffin.”

 

# TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

“Thank you for taking such good care of him.” Anya said into the phone she was holding between her ear and shoulder as she moved around her kitchen looking for something to eat after a long day of work.

 

“No problem but I was just doing my job, Lexa was the one that was taking good care of him. She’s so good with him, I understand why I’m only his second favourite now.”

 

Anya laughed quietly as the rest of the occupants in her house slept. “You are both equally his favourites, but yes she is good with him. I’m also very proud of her you to very remaining civil and making him feel as comfortable as possible.”

 

“How’s he doing?” The doctor asked, clearly avoiding speaking about Lexa any further.

 

Relenting Anya grabbed a slice of pizza out of the box that had been sitting in the fridge. “Good, he’s sleeping now and he’s very excited for you to draw something on his cast. He won’t shut up about it. I tried to draw something on it for him and he said that I wasn’t allowed but it was reserved for his auntie Clarke.”

 

“Sorry, not sorry but I’ll let you go get some sleep before you get super cranky. Send the kids and Gus my love please. Call me tomorrow and let me know how he is.”

 

“I’ll try and remember.” Anya grinned, knowing Clarke hated when she said that because she most likely wouldn’t remember.

 

* * *

 

“I hear my son is trying to set you up with Harper. He knows your type.” Anya laughed as she and Lexa sat at the restaurant waiting for their food. “I mean Harper is hot so at least he has good taste.”

 

Lexa rolled her eyes and sipped her wine. “Harper and I are strictly friends, even when she was in New York, nothing ever happened outside of harmless flirting.”

 

“Girl has a killer body though.”

 

Once again Lexa rolled her eyes. “You know it’s not all about physical appearances she also happens to be an amazing person.” Anya smirked at Lexa’s admission. “I hate you, I swear it’s not like that.”

 

“I’m just saying you need to get laid, it’s been awhile, since you saw that girl on your last business trip. That was over two years ago, before dad got sick. You desperately need to get laid and chill out. You work to hard, you deserve some happiness and a little fun.”

 

“And by fun you mean sex?” Lexa asked behind a smirk of her own.

 

“I mean if that’s how you’re going to take it.”

 

Shaking her head Lexa was thankful to see the waiter approach them with two plates of food in hand. All she could hope was that this would shut Anya up about her sex life, at least for an hour or two.

 

* * *

 

A month later Lexa found herself back in Wilmington, this time it was business related. It was a dream of her father’s to help support the community he grew up in and Lexa wanted to make that happen. She also missed the rest of her family, mostly her niece and nephew but she supposed everyone else too. This had been the most she had stayed State side in probably years but she’d be lying if she said it wasn’t nice to not be traveling all over the place.

 

Except for the moment she wasn’t working, instead she was meeting Harper for dinner at Aden’s insistence. “Hey.” Harper smiled as she approached the table Lexa had gotten for them.

 

“Hey yourself.” Lexa smiled as she stood up and gave Harper a quick hug before pulling the other chair at the table out for her.

 

It was clear that both women were enjoying themselves, they had made it a habit to get together every now and again for dinner when Harper was living in New York. It was nice to get back to something that was comfortable and Lexa made a mental note to thank Aden for the set up when she saw him next. “He adores you.” Harper said causing Lexa to snap back into reality.

 

“I think I adore him way more. He’s the coolest kid and so smart. I mean he does have good taste in women after all.” _Shit, am I flirting?_ Lexa mentally chastised herself but was thankful when she heard Harper let out a small laugh.

 

“With you as an aunt I would expect nothing less of him. Do you maybe wanna get out of here? Maybe go somewhere a little less formal?” It took Lexa a minute to process what Harper was asking her. “I mean like a bar or something, maybe a little pool for old times sake?”

 

The brunette let out a breath that she hadn’t been aware that she was holding. “That’d be awesome actually, I haven’t done that in far too long.”

 

Lexa called for the waiter and after arguing with Harper for a solid ten minutes she finally convinced the other woman that she was paying and that was that. “Next time is on me then, and don’t bother arguing Lexa it’s only fair.”

 

“Or you can buy me a drink and call it even?”

Lexa caught herself genuinely smiling. She really didn’t get out too much anymore. She had to admit that the light, easy feeling she currently found herself feeling was an unexpected delight. It was nice to be out with a friend and not have to worry about whether or not the reason they were out was because they were trying to further a business arrangement. “I can definitely do that.” She watched as Harper smiled as they got up from the table and made their way to the do.

 

They got into a cab and Harper gave him the address, one that Lexa didn’t recognize but she was kind of glad she didn’t. Too many places here still reminded her of Clarke and frankly she was trying her best to not think of the blonde doctor. Anya was always telling her she needed to go out and have a little more fun and though she hated to admit it, her best friend was right.

 

“I hope this place is okay.” Harper says as Lexa opened the door for her, allowing her to walk through the door first.

 

Entering the bar Lexa can only nod. “Yeah, I think it’ll be just fine so long as it you can buy me that drink.” She winks playfully as she follows Harper towards the bar. After ordering they decide to head out onto the patio to enjoy the warmer weather. They’re laughing over something ridiculous as Lexa opens the door to the back patio and truthfully she probably should have been paying more attention to what she was doing because she nearly falls right down the small step that she hadn’t seen. Except she doesn’t hit the ground, she doesn’t hear the glass she was holding shatter as it hit the floors and she has to admit that the floor feels really warm and soft and smells like the orchid and coconut milk shampoo Clarke used to use. Then realization hits and she wishes she had hit the ground and she hopes her instincts are wrong.

 

“I’m so sorry, I’m not usually this clumsy.” She says and she feels another hand reach out and grab a hold of her elbow gently.

 

“You okay Lex?” She hears Harper say from behind her and she knows her instincts are right when the grip on her waist tenses ever so slightly.

 

Lexa takes a deep breath and nods. “I’m okay.” Then she finally gets the courage to look up and concerned blue eyes are looking right back at her. A look that she knows all to well, and all she can do is nod her head as she finally regains her balance and composure. Clarke Griffin would always be the death of her. “Thank you, and sorry again. I didn’t spill my drink on you did I?”

 

She watches as Clarke shakes her head no. “You didn’t spill a drop of your drink, quick hands. My drink however didn’t have the same fate.” It’s then that she looks over and sees the empty glass Clarke is holding. She wants to say something but Clarke’s hand is still on her waist and it’s distracting. Taking a breath she pulls back and straightens her jacket. “I’ll go get you another drink, bourbon?”

 

Clarke nods as she realizes Harper is the voice of the person that asked about your well being. “Hey Harper.”

 

“Hi.” Comes Harpers soft response and you thank god that Harper is well aware of the you and Clarke situation.

 

Lexa’s about to turn to go back inside and order Clarke another drink when she sees a figure emerge from behind her. “Here ya go my dear.” She’d know that voice from anywhere and Lexa’s heart kind of sinks in a way she knows it shouldn’t after so long.

 

“Lexa?” She hears the figure ask.

 

“Niylah, hi. It’s nice to see you again.” Her professional voice finds its way to the surface.

 

“You too, it’s been to long. I hope you’re okay. That step gets everyone, hell I still trip down it and I’ve been coming here for years.”

 

Lexa lets out a small laugh, Niylah was always nice and she couldn’t blame her for how she felt about Clarke.

 

“We should probably get a table before they’re all gone.” Harper suggests and Lexa is thankful for the save, she’d have to remember to pay Harper back for that one later. “See you at work Clarke?”

 

“Yeah, of course. Have fun.” And then in the blink of an eye Clarke and Niylah disappear back inside the bar.

 

Once Lexa sat down and composed herself she smiled thankfully at Harper. “You are slowly gaining on my favourite peoples list.”

 

“I’m going to remember that, but running into exes is never easy, especially when you literally fall into her arms.” Harper laughs and she’s lucky there is nothing around that Lexa can throw at her.

 

XOXO

 

An hour later they walk back inside once it starts to get a little chilly and Lexa hates that the first thing she notices is the sound of Clarke’s laugh. It draws her attention towards the pool table in the corner of the room. She does her best to pull her attention away and focuses on how busy the inside of the bar had gotten.

 

“Looks like we may not get a table right away, so how about another round of drinks on me?”

 

“I only agreed to let you buy me one drink, and since I put you through the ex awkwardness the next round is definitely on me.”

 

XOXO

 

“If this is too weird for you we can go somewhere else. I really don’t mind.”

 

Looking over at Clarke and Niylah playing pool Lexa shook her head as she looked back over at Harper. “I’m okay, thank you though. It was a long time ago, we just don’t really see eye to eye now a days.”

 

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself? You forget I was there in New York during the post breakup days. I was also there when you first got back from that big business trip with a smile on yourself that you reserve just for her.”

 

“Shit, I keep forgetting you’re the only who knows about our little rendezvous.” Harper let out a laugh and instantly Lexa felt a little lighter, she forgot how much she had missed having Harper around. They had lost touch again when Harper moved back to Carolina but Lexa would always be grateful to her for putting up with her depressed state after she and Clarke had broken up.

 

XOXO

 

“Clarke, if you stare any harder you’re going to burn them.” Niylah joked as she put her pool cue down and took a sip of her beer.

 

Clarke had been trying to focus on the game she and Niylah were playing but she could hear Lexa’s laugh even over the music and it was driving her crazy. Lexa was supposed to leave after the wedding and not come back and if she was it was only supposed to be visiting Anya and the kids. Now here she was, everywhere Clarke turned and it was infuriating. She hated the way Harper had her head back laughing at whatever Lexa was saying and all she really wanted to do was yell at them to shut up. “Hmm? I’m not staring I’m just…” she trailed off and looked up at Niylah apologetically, “you’re right, I’m staring, I’m sorry. How about we get a table and sit down for a bit?”

 

“It’s okay,” Niylah smiled and Clarke felt a little better. “Except there aren’t anymore empty tables but I can ask if Lexa wants to switch with us, I think they’ve been waiting to play.”

 

“Yeah that sounds good.” Taking a deep breath she set her cut down against the table and made her way over to the table in the corner that Lexa and Harper were sitting at. “Sorry to bother you but Niylah and I were just wondering if you guys maybe wanted to switch? My feet are killing me and I haven’t seen you guys play yet. Unless you didn’t want to play, then just ignore me.” Clarke mentally berated herself for rambling, but she figured it was either ramble or be rude and she wasn’t in the mood for another fight with her ex. She watched as Harper looked over at Lexa to see what she wanted to do, smile still on her face.

 

“Thank you Clarke, that’s very kind of you guys, we can switch back whenever you all want to play again, it won’t take me long to beat this one.” She nodded her head in Harpers direction who faked being hurt by her words.

 

“Of course, call it small town hospitality.”

 

“I’ll have you know I one that one time at Donaldson’s on fifth.” Harper rolled her eyes as she got up and went to grab her coat off the back of her chair.

 

“Leave it, I promise I won’t let anyone steal it.” Clarke smiled, trying to ignore Harper’s comment.

 

For her part Lexa raised her eyebrows. “Thank you Clarke, I must go seriously win now. You know I let you win to help you impress that girl that was giving you googly eyes all night.” She smiled as she got up and pulled her chair out for Clarke, some habits never died.

 

Twenty minutes later Clarke couldn’t help but look over to see Lexa with a smug look on her face as she was bent over the table lining up her shot to beat Harper for the fourth time. She felt the breath in her chest hitch as she took in the way Lexa’s wavy hair fell over one shoulder and the look of concentration on her face. Clarke always found it hard to study when Lexa was sitting next to her doing the same because she found her concentration face to be far to distracting and sexy. Her throat felt dry as she Harper set a round of drinks down on their table.

 

“I lost, so you both get drinks too as a thanks for me getting my ass handed to me.”

 

“Is she really that good or are you that bad?” Niylah asked jokingly as she happily took one of the beers off the tray.

 

“She’s that good, I don’t think I’ve ever actually seen her lose unless it was on purpose. She won enough money from these two guys once that it paid for our drinks.”

 

Niylah laughed. “For the night?”

 

“For the next month of outings. Needless to say, they never asked her to play again.”

 

“Are you talking about me again?” Lexa asked as she reached around Harper and grabbed a beer. If she had to be this close to her ex she damn well was going to try and drink the awkwardness away.

 

“Harper was just telling us how you won a months worth of drinks.” Clarke filled her in, a small hint of annoyance coming through in her voice.

 

Lexa nodded with a laugh. “That was a hell of a night, I don’t know how I made it up for my flight the next morning.”

 

“But it wasn’t quite as good as the night we all went to that gay club in Brooklyn.” Harper tried to hold back her laughter. “You know the night you paid over a hundred dollars for a pizza.

 

“What?” Niylah asked, a little to into the story.

 

“It’s not as crazy as it sounds. This one here got super drunk and I didn’t want her throwing up at my house. She kept saying she wanted pizza but the place was closing just as we walked up to the door, so I offered the guy a hundred dollars to stay open just long enough to make us a simple cheese pizza. Then I gave him a tip, it’s really not that crazy.”

 

Niylah shook her head. “Why’s that so funny though, I feel like we’re missing part of the story.”

 

“I may or may not have dropped said pizza off the roof of Lexa’s building because I insisted on sitting outside to enjoy the fresh air.”

 

“You dropped a hundred dollar pizza?” Niylah ask, now trying to hold back laughter. “What did you do?” She asked Lexa who could only chuckle.

 

“Nothing, absolutely nothing because this one almost had a complete breakdown and started crying about how the pizza didn’t deserve that kind of fate. I’ve never looked at cheese pizza the same way again.”

 

“The worst part is that the pizza was stuck to the sidewalk the next morning when I left.”

 

Niylah winced. “Ouch, way to have the night carry into the morning.” Harper nodded in response as she shook her head, the memory still slightly haunting her.

 

“How’d your girlfriend feel about another woman spending the night?” Clarke meant it to come out as a joke but the moment the words left her lips she knew it had fallen short.

 

“My girlfriend?” Lexa questioned, seriously not following what Clarke was asking her. Clarke nodded and in that moment Lexa wished she hadn’t had as much to drink.

 

“I wouldn’t know she was across the country.”

 

Though Lexa was clearly referring to Clarke the blonde immediately made the assumption that she was talking about Costia, reaffirming the idea the Lexa had been in L.A. to see her and not Clarke. “I guess some people are worth the long distance then.” Clarke spat as she downed the rest of her beer and grabbed her coat as she got up and left the bar.

 

“I better go after her, thanks again for the drinks and sharing your table.” Niylah quickly got up and ran after Clarke, leaving Lexa to slump down in the chair that Clarke had just left empty.

 

“You too.” Harper called after them before turning back to Lexa. “What the hell just happened?”

 

Lexa shook her head. “I have no fucking clue.”

 

XOXO

 

“Hey slow down there good looking, wanna talk about what just happened?” Niylah asked as she finally caught up to Clarke.

 

“Not really, I just want to go home and sleep it off.”

 

Niylah nodded and wrapped a supportive arm around Clarke. “Of course.”

 

“Thank you, for understanding.” Clarke finally let out as she stopped walking and turned to look at Niylah.

 

Smiling the other blonde wrapped Clarke into a hug. “Anytime, I was around for the whole Clarke and Lexa lifetime movie, it can’t be easy.”

 

“It’s not that I’m jealous of Harper, or that seeing Lexa really bothers me. I’m just not ready to talk about why it does bother me, not yet.” Niylah nodded in response as they continued to walk, leaving the bar behind them in the darkness.

 

XOXO

 

Later the next Lexa heard the soft sound of the doorbell and got up from where she sat at the kitchen table, trying to read over her emails while the kids were sleeping. Even though she was on vacation she tried to at least maintain a brief knowledge of what was going on at the company so that she wasn’t completely blindsided when she got back to work.

 

She figured Anya had just forgotten her keys at work, she certainly wasn’t expecting to open the door to find her ex-girlfriend. It took her a minute to find her voice as they both stood staring at each other. “Hi, sorry, come in.” Her hair was in a mess of curls on top of her head in a messy bun. She hadn’t taken her glasses off since she thought she was opening the door for her best friend. Instead she was getting stared at in a way that only Clarke Griffin could stare at her. On one hand it unnerved her and on the other it sent the best possible chills down her spine.

 

It took Clarke another moment to realize she was still standing outside before stepping into the now opened door. “Hey, Anya and Gus aren’t home yet I take it?”

 

“Ah, no they’re not sorry.” Lexa closed the door and started walking back into the kitchen with Clarke right behind her. “Is everything okay?” She asked as she sat back down in front of her laptop and started tidying the few stacks of paper that were sitting next to her.

 

For her part Clarke leaned against the door frame that separated the kitchen and hallway. “I’m okay, thank you for asking I just stopped by to check in with Anya and check up on Aden.”

 

“He just went to bed not too long ago, he may still be up.”

 

“It’s okay I’ll let him sleep, can you let Anya know I stopped by please. I’ll let myself out.”

 

Lexa nodded and watched as Clarke’s form retreated down the dark hallway. “Clarke wait!” She let out quietly before making her way down the hall, catching the woman just as she was opening the door. “I’m sorry about yesterday, I wasn’t trying to parade anything or throw things in your face.”

 

“I’m sorry too. I kind of lost my cool and it wasn’t your fault. I didn’t think you were trying to throw anything in my face. I just forget that you and Harper got closer when she was in New York.” Clarke kept the space between them as she opened the door only turning back once she was mostly out of it. “Don’t work to hard Lexa.”

 

“Thanks, drive safe and I’ll let Aden know you were.”

 

XOXO

 

“You’re telling me that you haven’t told her yet?”

 

Lexa rolled her eyes as her best friend sat at the end of her bed. “No, I haven’t and I’m not sure it’s best I do. We’ll leave the past in the past and the present in the present.”

 

“You two are so god damn frustrating! There are things you need to tell her before one of us does, or better yet before I get your niece and nephew on it.”

 

Lexa glared at Anya and if it hadn’t been Anya’s house she may have just lunged at her. “You wouldn’t dare.”

 

“We both know that I absolutely would.”

 

Little did they know that on the other side of the door there were two sets of listening ears. “Who do you think they’re talking about?” Aden asked his sister as they sat with their ears glued to the door. “Maybe its Auntie Lexa’s princess?”

 

“Those are just made up stories.”

 

Tris looked over as her little brother went red in the face. “No they aren’t! They’re real because Auntie Lex is the greatest!” With that he stormed off as his sister shook her head laughing.

 

“Boys,” she mumbled as she rolled her eyes and headed off to her own room secretly hoping that she was wrong and that they weren’t just made up stories.

 

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long but I hope this chapter makes up for it.

** Chapter 12 **

 

“You’re sure this is what you want to do?”

 

“Is this your way of telling me it’s a bad idea?” Lexa asked, a concerned look on her face as she nervously switched her weight from one leg to the other.

 

“Are you kidding? I’ve been trying to get you to do it for years.”

 

Lexa’s heart felt warm as she hugged her best friend. “Harper and I are going to look today, I’ll tell you if I find anything.”

 

“About that, between you and me…”

 

“We’re not a thing, we’re friends. We’ve been friends for a long time now so it’s just nice to hang out with someone other than you and Gus when I’m in town.”

 

Anya rolled her eyes and thought about smacking her friend but decided against it. “You could hang out with Octavia and Lincoln, O is always bitching about how you never see them enough. I’m just saying for the record, I wouldn’t mind it you know, you two would be good together.”

 

“She’s not wrong, I really do need to stop in there more I’m always just worried…”

 

“…that Clarke will be there. I know but chances are she’s at the hospital, she’s always at the hospital. I thought her finally settling down again would mean I would get to see her more but no, she’s always so damn busy.” Lexa raised an eyebrow. “Sorry but it’s true. Speaking of hospitals though, your nephew is insisting that you be the one to take him to get his cast off.”

 

“That means I’ll have to see Clarke and I really don’t want to get in her way.”

 

“I don’t think he cares, he said something about you were the one to take him to get it so you should be the one to take him to get it off. Something about good luck, don’t ask me I’m well aware it doesn’t make sense, I just told him that I would ask you.”

 

Lexa smiled, she couldn’t help it when it came to Aden. “Of course I’ll take him but please warn Clarke so she doesn’t cut me with something.”

 

“I will, now go meet Harper, I expect good news upon your return!”

 

“Yes captain.” Lexa snarked as she put her motorcycle helmet on and walked towards her bike.

 

**XOXO**

 

Two days later Aden happily made his way through the hospital. “Are you just a little bit happy buddy?”

 

He turned around to look at his aunt with a face that could only be described as ‘of freaking course’. “I’m so pumped Auntie Lex, you have no idea!” He said as he walked right up to the check in desk. “Hi, my names Aden I’m here to see my aunt.” He paused and watched how the nurse looked Lexa over. “This is my other aunt, we’re looking for my Aunt Clarke.” Lexa politely smiled at the woman sitting at the desk.

 

“Of course, I’ll page her for you.”

 

“I thought you were supposed to be my wingman? You’re supposed to help me get the ladies, not scare them away.” Lexa joked as she and Aden sat down in the waiting area, a large grin plastered on his face.

 

He shrugged. “A good wingman knows when to step in and shoo them away.”

 

“I see you’ve been hanging out with your aunt Octavia again.” He grinned far too happily causing Lexa to laugh. “If your aunt Octavia had it her way…” Before Lexa could finish what she was going to say Harper came over a large smile on her face.

 

“I have been instructed to take a very special patient up to see his equally special aunt.”

 

Looking between Lexa and Harper, Aden grinned a smile that Lexa was all too familiar with, a smile that was all too Anya. “Isn’t my aunt Lexa very special?” He winked as he got up, giving Lexa a thumbs up as he did so.

 

“She definitely is but, she’s not the one taking that thing off your arm.” He laughed as Harper messed up his hair and Lexa could tell why he liked Harper so much.

 

All three got into the elevator in a fit of laughter as Harper pushed the button for the right floor. “Clarke should be ready now, her surgery took a little longer than expected. You ready to finally get that thing off?” She asked Aden as he looked up at her with a shy smile. Something about Harper always seemed to make him nervous but Lexa couldn’t help but find it adorable. She’d also be lying if she didn’t admit that there were moments she wondered if she and Harper could actually work as a couple. She was gorgeous, fit and intelligent but they had been friends for too long. It also didn’t help that Harper had been long time friends with her ex.

 

Before Lexa could say anything they heard a voice coming from down the hall. Turning her head Lexa saw a wave of blonde curls and a smile that could light even the darkest room.

 

“Hey, sorry I’m late we had some complications in surgery but everything turned out well. How’s my favourite guy in all the land?” Clarke asked as she leaned down and high fived her nephew.

“Are you sure you and Auntie Lex aren’t writing fairy tales together because that’s what she always says.” He rolled his eyes, a smile still on his face, “but I’m better now that you’re here I was scared Harper was going to let Auntie Lex try and cut this thing off without adult supervision.”

 

Lexa jokingly scoffed as she gave her nephew an offended look. “I fly in from Europe and this is the treatment I get? Not fair I can’t compete with a nurse and a surgeon.”

 

“A world class surgeon,” Aden corrected her as he received another hug from Clarke.

 

Harper laughed before excusing herself. “I’ll see you later Lex, bye handsome, make sure your aunt takes you out for ice cream when you’re finished.” She winked at him as she disappeared down the hall.

 

“You know I’m a pretty good lawyer right?”

 

Aden huffed. “You’re a lawyer? I thought you just ran a company?” Both Clarke and Lexa both laughed a little at the way he made the company sound like it was your run of the mill family convenient store.

 

“Come on you two clowns lets get this circus act on the road.” Clarke laughed as she watched Aden and Lexa stare each other down.

 

**XOXO**

 

“I’m sorry for being all up in your space, he insisted I bring him and he’s really hard to say no to.” Lexa apologized as Aden used the washroom.

 

Clarke nodded as she got the tools ready that she was going to need. “It’s okay, really and you didn’t have to have Anya call and warn me either, it’s a small town we’re bound to run into each other when you visit.”

 

“How did you…” Lexa trailed off as Clarke gave her a knowing look.

 

“As if Anya would ever call to warn me of anything. That has you written all over it.”

 

Lexa laughed and played with a strand of her hair, something Clarke knew she did whenever she was nervous. “I suppose you’re right, pretty sure Anya and Gus use it as their entertainment.”

 

“Wouldn’t surprise me.” They both laughed knowing all too well how true Lexa’s statement was.

 

**XOXO**

 

“So how does it feel being free?” Clarke asked once she finally got the cast off Aden’s arm.

 

It took him a minute to answer as he made a fist and flexed his fingers the way Clarke instructed him too. “Good, weird, kind of like jell-o.” Reaching out Clarke took his wrist gently in her hand and started pressing around on it to see if there was any discomfort.

 

“It looks good kiddo but I want to take another x-ray of it just to be positive and if it’s clear, you’ll officially be cast free.”

 

“Sweet!”

 

Lexa got up to go with him until Aden turned to look at her with a bit of a mischievous grin on his face. Sometimes he was far too much like his mother. “It’s okay auntie Lex I think I’ll be okay.”

 

“I’ll be in the waiting room, don’t try and hook your aunt up with every other doctor you see.”

 

**XOXO**

 

“Just hold your arm still squirt and it’ll be done in like two point five seconds.” Aden shot Clarke a look over his shoulder as if to say ‘yeah right’. “What’s with the look?”

 

“I don’t know, thought it would take longer, I wanted to talk to you about something?”

 

Clarke couldn’t help but think about the worst case scenario of things Aden would want to talk to her about. She was sure Anya and Gus would have had the birds and the bees talk with him by now and even though she was a medical professional that was not the kind of conversation she wanted to have with her nephew. Not now and certainly not ever. “What is it you wanted to talk about? We can act like it takes longer.” Clarke smiled at him as she came back into the room and pulled the chair up next to where Aden sat on the table.

 

“Aunt Tavia said you and Aunt Lexa used to be friends but it doesn’t really seem like you’re friends now.”

 

Clarke’s heart dropped as she looked at the sad expression on her nephews face. Even though she worked with kids all day she forgot how perceptive they could be, especially when it was about things or people they cared about. “We were all friends a long time ago, and sometimes time can change things. Your aunt and I fell out of touch when I went to Los Angeles for school and she went back to New York.”

 

“I see the way you look at each other though, you could be friends again. Like you and mom or you and aunt Tavia, maybe you need to sit down and talk it out. That’s what mom always tells me and Tris to do when we aren’t getting along. It’d be nice to have the whole family together sometimes.”

 

“What do you mean buddy?” Clarke couldn’t help but feel saddened by the look on Aden’s face. She knew he was just as close to Lexa as he was to her but seeing how it affected him was something she hadn’t expected.

 

“It always seems that when auntie Lex is around you aren’t and when you’re around she isn’t.”

 

“I think that’s mostly because we’re both so busy. For awhile we were both traveling and now we both work a lot and she’s in New York most of the time.”

 

Aden shook his short blonde curls. “Auntie Lex never comes to family dinners even when she is in town. She must feel lonely when she’s here and we’re all at dinner, that’s why I’ve been trying to set her up with Harper.”

 

Clarke gave him a smile and a narrowed look. “I thought you were trying to set her up with Harper so you could be around her more?”

 

He grinned shyly as his cheeks went a rosey colour. “Okay maybe that too but don’t tell it’s kind of a secret.”

 

“Secret’s safe with me, pinky swear?” He nodded before putting out his pinky to hook on to Clarke’s.

 

“Pinky promise, but just think about what I said ‘kay?”

 

“You’re testimony will be thoroughly taken into consideration.” He gave her look before shaking his head and jumping off the table. “What?”

 

“Stick to medicine auntie C, stick to medicine.” He laughed as he gently rubber her shoulder the way Anya does to him. “Did we get the all clear? No more cast?”

 

“No more cast, you’re nice and healed and ready to rough it up again.” He gave Clarke a high five before she opened the door for him. “Come on lets go give your aunt the good news and convince her to take you for ice cream.”

 

“Like that’ll be hard, she loves ice cream.”

 

Clarke laughed and tried to stop the million memories she had of ‘trying’ to convince Lexa to go for ice cream, or stay in for ice cream. Aden was right Lexa never needed much convincing when it came to that. When they made their way back out into the waiting room a part of Clarke expected to see Lexa waiting with Harper, instead she found the woman sitting by herself in the corner, ideally playing with her fingers nervously.

“Guess what? Docs given me the all clear, I’m ready to rumble again and take out those jerks that took me down.” Aden clenched his fists as he stood in front of Lexa. “Why do you look so nervous? Not like it’s broken this time, this time it’s healed.” He laughed and Lexa couldn’t help but mess up his hair.

 

“We’re having ice cream to celebrate then right?” She asked and noticed the way Clarke and Aden smiled at each other. “What did I miss?”

 

Aden laughed and Lexa noticed the way it made the corner of Clarke’s lips turn up. “You’re so predictable.” He rolled his eyes and Lexa could only continue to laugh with him,

 

“Told ya squirt, never doubt the power of the doc, and that’s aunt doc to you, just to be clear.” Clarke stuck her tongue out at him.

 

It was then that Lexa could have sworn she saw a light bulb go off in his head. “Can you come with us? If it’s okay?” He looked at Lexa who could only nod, she really did have such a hard time saying no to him.

 

“I wish I could but I have another surgery but next week, ice cream on me?” He looked sad for half a second before smiling politely and giving Clarke a hug. “I’m sorry I can’t make it but I promise to make it up to you.” He nodded and Clarke knew it was more than her not being able to go with them right now. “Truth please.”

 

“It’s nothing, I’ll make sure to make time for you next week.” He smiled and it was all Clarke needed, at least for now but she knew her nephew and that meant she knew something was bothering him.

 

“Lexa?” Saying her name in a way positive way felt odd and she wasn’t sure quite what had come upon her. She watched as Lexa turned around to face her as they got closer to the elevators. “Have a safe flight home.” Part of her expected Lexa to give her a dirty look and shoot her the middle finger but neither of those happened. Instead she got a polite smile, one she knew Lexa reserved for business partners that she had to be nice to but she’d take it. It was better than them yelling at each other.

 

**XOXO**

 

“How’d it go today dweeb?” Tris asked as she barged into Aden’s room.

 

He shrugged his shoulders and held up his arm. “Cast is off but I didn’t get much outta Auntie Clarke or Auntie Lex. Maybe you’re right, they are just stupid stories.”

 

Tris sat down on the edge of her brother’s bed. “Lucky for you I’m clearly better at this than you are.”

 

“You got something out of Aunt Tavia?” He finally grinned as he sat up and waited for his sister to speak.

 

“It wasn’t much but she showed me pictures of all of them in college, mom and dad and aunt Raven. A lot of pictures of her and uncle Lincoln.”

 

Aden stuck his tongue out and made a gagging sound. “Get to the good stuff.”

 

“This fell out of the album when I was putting it away. I don’t think she even knew it was in there.” She held out the picture for him to look at.

 

“Is that aunt Clarke?” Tris nodded as Aden looked at the frosted pink tips of hair his aunt once had. “She’s not even looking at the camera.”

 

Tris grinned widely, knowing this was the best part. “Look closer.” Aden squinted his eyes and brought the picture closer not knowing what he was looking for causing Tris to groan. “Dork, she’s looking at sexy Lexie, glasses and all.”

 

“That is not our aunt?!”

 

She laughed. “It definitely is, look at the back of the picture.”

 

 _‘The first look.’_ He read out before looking even more confused at before. “What does that even mean?”

 

“I’m not sure exactly but that look means something. Come on nerd our parents are detectives, it’s in our blood to solve the mystery of auntie Lex’s princess.” They shook hands before Tris quietly left his room, the picture still in his hands. He stared at it for a long time before he got up and put it into a box in his closet for safekeeping.

 

**XOXO**

 

_One Month Later – North Carolina_

 

“Who in the hell is that? Clarke come here, who is this hotty?”

 

Clarke ran out onto her front porch at the yell that came from outside. “What are you freaking about?”

 

“Who is the hotty on the motorcyle?”

 

“No idea, just moved in a week or so ago. Barely ever home, always up at weird hours.”

 

“Guy, or girl? Have you tapped it yet? Have you tried? Can I try?”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes as she leaned against the post of her front porch. “You don’t get out much do you Rae? Are they keeping you chained like a monkey down in Texas? Should I call PETA?”

 

Her best friend gave her a nasty look before shaking her head. “Answer the question. Oh wait, definitely a woman, a very sexy woman at that from what I’m seeing.”

 

“No I have not tried, I’m sort of seeing Niylah remember?” Clarke would be lying if she said she hadn’t noticed her new neighbors appeal but she was seriously giving the Niylah thing a try. “I haven’t even seen her face yet but she does have a nice body.”

 

“Also the only reason you know her schedule is because you have a messed up schedule like that.”

 

“Yeah but who knows what she does, she’s not a doctor at the hospital, I would definitely know. Everyone would be talking about it.”

 

“Maybe she runs a brothel or something, with a bike like that, she has to be making a fair bit of coin if you know what I mean.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes before taking a final look at her new neighbour as the woman walked out of view before she took her helmet off. “Raven stop, she’s going to notice and call the cops on us.” She laughed as she watched her best friend crane her neck around the post of her fence to try and see the woman’s face.

 

“We’ll have to keep watching, I need to see more.” Raven determined as she finally sat back down in her chair.

 

“You’re such a creeper.” Clarke laughed as she sipped on her drink, secretly hoping that they did see more of her new neighbour.

 

**XOXO**

 

A week later Clarke yawned as she sat on the beach behind her house. The morning sun was finally awakening and it left her wanting to see a little more of it. Being on nights was sometimes fun, but sometimes she just missed waking up to a bright blue sky, the reflection of the sun trickling over the water. The only other problem with nights was that it left her very little time to do anything else because she was either at work or trying to catch up on sleep in a room covered by blackout blinds.

 

She sat with her sketchbook, something she hadn’t done in what felt like forever and carefully sketched out the light from the sun bouncing off the waves. In the distance she saw someone out in the water. Her pencil immediately hit the paper as the person got closer and without realizing it she had the outlines of a stunning woman with curves in all the right places. With the sun shining in her eyes she couldn’t see the woman’s face as she surfed almost to shore and set her board in the stand. A part of her felt like she was intruding on the woman’s privacy but the artist in her couldn’t stop herself from finishing the sketch. The way the sun glistened off her skin and the way the droplets of water fell from her hair, the woman really was a masterpiece and Clarke saw it as her duty to put it on paper. Once she was finally done she snapped back into reality, only to realize that her mystery woman was walking down the beach. Sighing she got up and headed inside to finally take a much needed nap.

 

“What had your eye out there?” Clarke jumped as she closed her back door and turned around to see Raven standing at the window over the sink that over looked the beach.

 

“Huh? Nothing, stop scaring me.”

 

Raven raised her eyebrows as she continued to sip on her coffee. “Care to show me what you were sketching then?”

 

Rolling her eyes Clarke relented and tossed her sketchbook down onto the kitchen island. “Happy now?”

 

“Damn, this is has got to be that hot new neighbour of yours.”

 

“No, it’s probably someone renting for a week because I’ve definitely never seen this person before.”

 

“It’s your new neighbour she walked about the right distance down the beach before disappearing.”

 

Shaking her head Clarke closed the book. “Sometimes you’re a little creepy. I’m going to try and get some sleep, stop stalking people.”

 

“Says the woman that just creeped on a poor girl trying to get her surf on.” Raven let out a laugh as she saw Clarke flip her the middle finger before walking the rest of the way up the stairs.

 

**XOXO**

 

“I’m leaving for work Ray, please don’t spend the whole day stalking the hot neighbour.”

 

Raven rolled her eyes as she watched Clarke grab her keys. “I promise not to spend my whole day stalking the sexy surfer.”

 

Clarke turned back with a raised eyebrow. “Is that what we’re calling her now?”

 

“It has a better ring to it than ‘hot neighbour’ don’t you think?”

 

The blonde could only shake her head with a laugh as she opened the front door. “I’m going to save lives now.” She called over her shoulder.

Later that day Raven was sitting out on a café patio with Octavia enjoying a nice hot coffee when a bike pulled up and stopped at the light beside them. “Isn’t that Clarke’s hot neighbour?” Octavia asked causing Raven to turn her head.

 

She hadn’t gotten close enough to the bike to see the detail that Octavia was now drooling over. “We’ve started calling her the sexy surfer but yeah I think that is her.”

 

“I can see why you guys are on an almost stalker level, that bike is sexy as fuck.”

 

“From what we’ve seen the woman riding it is too, until I get my hands on her.” Raven let out causing Octavia to look at her questioningly. “Didn’t mean it like that but speaking of sexy have you heard from Lexa at all?”

 

Octavia shook her head. “No she was in town a couple weeks ago but I haven’t heard much from her since, she’s probably in some foreign country.”

 

“Mhmm.” Raven squinted as the light turned green and the ‘sexy surfer’ took off again.

 

“You have that look on your face? What is it you’re trying to mastermind?”

 

“Nothing, just sad I won’t get to see her while I’m in town.”

 

Octavia took a deep breath in and sipped her drink. “Whatever you say Ray, but we both know you’re full of shit.”

 

# XOXO

 

The next evening once Raven was sure Clarke was heading to work she grabbed her drink and headed outside to sit on the porch. An hour went by before she heard the familiar sounds of a motorcycle coming down the street. Looking down at her watch she shook her head as the motorcycle came into view and pulled into the driveway a few houses down. Standing up she walked back inside to put her glass down before grabbing her keys and heading back out the door.

 

Without any hesitation she walked right up to Clarke’s new neighbours door and twisted the doorknob. She smiled once she realized it wasn’t locked, not that she was opposed to picking it but she was on vacation after all. Once the door was open she shook her head as the sound of tropical house music filled her ears. The further she walked into the house the more she wondered if anyone even truly lived in it because of how clinically clean it was. It was then that she knew without a shadow of a doubt that her hunch had been correct. Finally she found herself standing near the entrance to the kitchen but was surprised when no one was there. Shrugging she opened the fridge and was thankful to find her favourite beer was perfectly chilling. Taking it out she went and sat down at the kitchen table and waited.

 

Twenty minutes and a beer later Raven finally smiled when she heard someone coming down the stairs through the music. The house was still dimly light so she was positive she wouldn’t be seen right away. The woman finally came into view, Raven tried to stifle her laugh as best she could as the woman started dancing and singing around the kitchen.

 

“Having fun over there?” She asked loud enough to be heard over the music.

 

“Holy fuck!” The woman caught her breath and put down the knife she had instinctively grabbed. “What in the actual hell! Did you leave any beer for me or have you had it all?”

 

Raven shrugged as she stood up. “What are you going to do about it? Call the cops? Anya and Gus both love me more. Maybe I should call them for you. Besides it should be me saying what the fuck, does anyone know you’re here?” No response. Grabbing the remote off the counter Raven turned the music off. “Lexa, does anyone know you’ve moved back to North Carolina?”

 

“No?” She tried with a shrug as she turned back around to stir her food. “How long have you been sitting in my house for anyways? You could have at least started dinner.”

 

“You could at least tell people you’re back. Like I don’t know, like um, your best friends!”

 

“I’m definitely going to need a drink for this conversation after the heart attack you’ve given me.” She rolled her eyes and opened her fridge before grabbing a beer.

 

“Thought you were all wine and prestige these days?” Lexa gave her friend the finger as she leaned back against her counter, taking a long sip of her drink.

 

“Funny, and you should know me better than that.” Raven was about to speak when Lexa held up her hand. “Yeah, except you just stalked my house blah blah. How did you find out anyways?”

 

Raven grinned. “I helped you pick out that bike and all its custom parts. I know my own handiwork when I see it Callaway. You didn’t answer my question though, what the hell are you doing here and why does no one know?”

 

“I’m trying to move part of the company back here so that my parents can finally fully retire. My father and grandfather always talked about it but it never worked. So once dad got sick and I took over it was something I knew needed to happen. I’m not entirely sure how it’s going to work yet but we’re in the process of uniting the company if you will. I’m not here full time, which is why no one knows. I don’t want to get their hopes up only to crash them, especially the kids…” they looked at each other with a laugh “… and Octavia,” they said in unison.

 

“Take it I’m not allowed to tell anyone about my discovery?”

 

“I promise I’ll tell them soon, if it sticks.”

 

“Can you fake a trip then so we can all hangout while I’m home?”

 

Lexa smiled as she finally set her beer down and hugged her friend. “Of course, I would have if I knew you had been here.”

 

“Wait so does that mean you’re selling my Manhattan place because I will be crushed!”

 

“It holds too many memories for me to sell besides I’ll still have business there and you can use it whenever you’re in town just please…”

 

“No sex on the counters, I know. Ruin all my fun. So you got some time to hang out?”

 

“Won’t anyone notice you’re gone?”

 

Raven shook her head as Lexa started to give her a brief tour of the house. “Nah, Clarke is at work all night, she won’t be back until the morning. She acts like saving lives is such hard work? I am literally a rocket scientist, she’s just a pediatric surgeon. Don’t give me that look Callaway, you’re supposed to be on my side and not hers.

 

“How close is my place to hers that you were able to spot my bike?” Lexa finally asked, scared to know the answer.

 

“Who says her place is close by and I didn’t just follow you home, it is a small town after all. Octavia and I saw you earlier when we had brunch.” Lexa raised her eyebrow and gave her a knowing look. “Shit you really don’t know?”

 

Lexa shook her head. “How would I? We try and avoid each other when I visit and she hasn’t been back for too long. I know next to nothing about her, I barely knew that she chose pedatric surgery.”

 

“Except when you two bang all across the world.” Lexa’s jaw fell open and it only made the grin on Raven’s face grow bigger. “Please as if I didn’t know who she was getting some from. She tried to tell me that it was just some beautiful woman but I knew better, she had that I just banged Lexa glow.”

 

“Really Rae? Banged Lexa glow?”

 

“It’s true, just ask O, Anya and even Lincoln, actually probably Gustus too.”

 

Lexa rolled her eyes. “That was still years ago and we really weren’t doing a whole lot of talkin’.”

 

“You two are probably the weirdest humans ever, and you’re both idiots but to answer your question she lives on this street and that’s all I’ll say so you may want to tell them all sooner rather than later.”

 

“I will I promise, I take it you’re staying for dinner since Clarke isn’t home to feed you?” Raven nodded as they settled down on the large comfy couch in the living room. “Some things will never change.” Lexa let out in a sigh as she took another sip of her drink. Of course she would fall in love with a house that was close to her ex girlfriend. What Raven failed to tell her was just how close.

 

# XOXO

 

“Raven’s home and throwing a party next month, if you aren’t there she will kill you.”

 

Lexa scoffed as Anya shrugged, not really caring about whether or not her best friend was murdered at the hands of a scientist. “Gee Anya, thanks, I love you too.”

 

“I love you sexy Lexie.” Tris laughed as she skated by on her heely’s, a piece of licorice sticking out of her mouth.

 

“What did I tell you about heely’s in the house and while you’re eating. For Christ’s sake.” Anya rolled her eyes as Lexa tried to stifle a laugh. “Excuse you?” Anya looked at her with her signature evil glare but it only had the adverse affect and caused Lexa to nearly spit out her drink in laughter. “Why’s that so funny to you exactly?”

 

Lexa pointed her finger at her niece as they watched her roll down the hall. “Seriously? She’s all you, it’s hilarious to see you try and deal with it. Now you know how the rest of us have felt your entire life.”

 

“Shut up sexy Lexie.” Anya grumbled as she rolled her eyes and finished cleaning up the kitchen. “Speaking of you though, you’ve been around a lot lately, trying to rack up those frequent flyer miles?”

 

“She complains when I’m not here and now she’s complaining when I am. Women.” Lexa threw her hands in the air, trying to stall as she found the words to tell her best friend that she had moved back to North Carolina.

 

“I’m not complaining asshole, I’m simply making an observation. Are you secretly dating someone, is it Harper because as weird as that may still be for me, I think you’d make a cute couple.”

 

“We aren’t dating, we’re just friends and no there is no other woman either. What time does Gus get home, I’ll take you for a quick drive and show you.”

 

As if on que Gustus walked through the door only to be tackled by his two children. “Why are you two so happy?” He paused a moment and looked between both kids. “Which one of your aunts is here?”

 

“Auntie Lexa.” Aden grinned as he high-fived his father.

 

“Hi Lex.” Gustus smiled as he saw Lexa walk out of the kitchen, jacket in hand. “Leaving already? Do I smell that bad?” He pretended to smell himself only to listen to his daughter groan and go upstairs.

 

“You’re disgusting dad, that’s why she’s leaving,” Tris threw over her shoulder as she reached the top of the stairs.

 

Gustus shook his head, his grin growing wider as his wife followed behind Lexa, coat in hand.

 

“We’re going out, Lexa has something to show me, if it’s too crazy I’ll call for backup.” Anya laughed as she finished putting her coat on and kissed her husbands cheek.

 

“That’s no fun for me though, Octavia is your backup call.”

 

Anya simply shrugged, a slight chuckle leaving her lips. “You get to take care of the kids so you’re my first backup.”

 

“I thought I was your first back up?” Lexa asked as she opened the door to Anya’s SUV.

 

“How can you be back up if we’re attached at the hip? Besides when you aren’t around I need someone who is capable of getting our asses out of anything. Stick to lawyering people.”

 

“That’s fair.” Lexa beamed as she got back into the car with a wave at her nephew and Gustus.

 

They drove for about fifteen minutes before Anya finally clued into where they were headed. “Why are we going to Wrightsville?”

 

“Who says we are?” Lexa countered. Anya raised an eyebrow and Lexa was sure being a mother only made her evil looks worse. “Okay we’re going to Wrightsville but you’ll see once we get there.”

 

“Are you having a secret affair with Clarke that I don’t know about? Cause the last time I checked she was still seeing Niylah and you aren’t a home wrecker.”

 

Lexa nearly choked at her best friends comments, her heart dropped in her chest slightly at the mention of her and Clarke but somethings were meant to be kept private. As they got closer to Lexa’s new home, she could see the wheels starting to turn in Anya’s head. “You can park in the garage.” Lexa instructed her as she hit a button on her phone, opening the door.

 

“Why is your bike here?” Shaking her head Lexa got out of Anya’s SUV and made her way inside, waiting for Anya to join her. “Why is all your shit here? Lexa does this mean what I think it does because if this is a sick joke I will kill you myself.” Without waiting for Lexa to respond Anya started checking out the rest of the house. “Literally all your shit is here.”

 

“Don’t people usually bring all their shit with them when they move?” Lexa laughed as she felt her best friend wrap her arms around her and give her a good squeeze. “Ow!” She groaned once Anya pulled back and punched her arm. “What the fuck?”

 

“How long have you been living here?”

 

Lexa shrugged. “A little while, not too long I just wanted to make sure it was permanent before I told anyone. The only people that know are Harper and Raven, I needed some help which is why Harper knows. As for Raven, before you kill me, she figured it out all on her own, apparently my bike was a bit of a give away.”

 

“You don’t say?” Anya shook her head a large smile finally appearing on her face as she hugged her friend again. “You do realize you’re practically neighbours with Griffin right?”

 

Lexa exhaled deeply, she still didn’t understand why the world had to be so cruel sometimes. “Raven pointed that out but wouldn’t tell me which house is hers which I suspect you won’t either since I withheld information from you.”

 

“They get so smart so quickly.” Anya laughed as she pinched Lexa’s cheeks. “The kids are going to love this you know? You may never be allowed to leave again.”

 

“I’m okay with that, though I will still have to leave on business. My parents are planning on spending more time here too.” 

 

Anya rolled her eyes. “Great I’m going to need one of their houses to store all the crap they buy my kids. Hurry up and have kids of your own so they can spoil them.”

 

“As if that would stop them from spoiling yours.”

 

# XOXO

 

Two weeks later almost everyone sat outside on Clarke’s deck, the kids were running around trying to tackle Lincoln, with Octavia’s help and everyone else was sipping on drinks.

 

“Hey look Clarkey, you’re lady crush is out on the water and damn, it’s a good thing I’m married.” Octavia roared from the middle of Clarke’s backyard with Tris slung over her shoulder.

 

Clarke waited until the kids weren’t looking before she gave her friend the middle finger. “One of us would have to approach her for that to happen and I called dibs.”

 

“Yeah you did.” Anya and Raven said in unison before looking at each other and bursting out into a fit of laughter.

 

“I hate you both.” Everyone except for Clarke started laughing causing the blonde to roll her eyes and head inside to get another beer.

 

A few hours later they all sat by the fire, telling stories of old Sunday family dinners. Aden sat on Clarke’s lap listening to all the stories and when he was sure no one else was really paying attention he sat up a little and looked at his aunt. “How come you never invite Auntie Lexie to family dinners anymore, from the sounds of it you all used to be friends.”

 

Clarke was taken back to say the least. She hadn’t really expected him to ask that and so she fumbled over her words slightly. “Your aunt lives in another state buddy, otherwise I’m sure she’d be here.”

 

“Because we’re all family right?.”

 

A part of Clarke’s heart broke all over again because she wished his words were true. “Of course we are.”

 

**XOXO**

 

“Your son asked me why his aunt doesn’t get invited to family dinners anymore.” Clarke let out as she and Anya stood in the kitchen tidying up.

 

Anya raised an eyebrow before smiling softly. “He’s perceptive like his mother, he also loves you both immensely.”

 

“I know, I just never thought he’d ask that, but I guess it’s because she’s been here more often than she ever has.”

 

“Yeah she hasn’t been traveling over seas as much, I’m sure it has something to do with the fact that she broke up with whatever model she was hooking up with while she was gone.”

 

Clarke nearly choked on her drink. “As if Lexa would ever date a model.” Anya didn’t intentionally remain quiet but she wasn’t expecting Clarke to react the way she had.

 

“I don’t know the tabloids seem to think she was, either a model or some princess from some far off country.” Anya shook her head with a slight eye off. “Lifestyles of the rich and famous. Speaking of, you haven’t been travelling too much lately either.”

 

Clarke turned her back to the counter so she could lean against it as she took a drink of her beer. “Yeah, taking of as chief of pediatric surgery doesn’t leave me as much time as I’d like to travel with doctors without borders. Besides I kind of like being able to be here and stable for you guys and the kids. It’s nice to just be..home.”

 

“It’s nice having you around more. I love having a babysitter on speed dial.” Anya laughed as Gus walked in an gave her a high-five.

 

“I hate you both, but I love those kids so consider yourselves lucky.”

 

“I’ve been meaning to ask. How are things with Niylah?”

 

Clarke finished the rest of her beer before grabbing another one out of the fridge. “Good I guess, steady. I feel bad because I don’t see her much with my schedule but she’s always been supportive and that hasn’t changed.” Clarke looked up from her beer and held her arms out. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“Hmm, nothing, I’m not looking at you like anything.” Anya shrugged, finishing her beer and setting the empty bottle down on the counter. “Okay, fine, I was looking at you like something. I just don’t see the spark, I can see you’re content but is it so wrong for me to want more from my best friend? The other one dates models, so I need more from you.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “She didn’t date a model, but I am content and for right now that is more than enough for me.”

 

“Okay, whatever you say. I just don’t want you to look back ten years from now and realize you settled because it was easy. Oh and she definitely dated a model, and I believe a Macedonian princess but you didn’t hear it from me and I wasn’t really paying attention.” With Clarke’s mouth now agape Anya smirked and left the kitchen to round up the rest of her family.

 

**XOXO**

 

“You really need to tell Octavia because it’s really hard for me to explain why I have secret meetings at diners so early in the morning, and why I sometimes miss our workout sessions.”

 

Lexa rolled her eyes. “She’s in the car right now isn’t she?”

 

Anya shook her head. “No she isn’t, this time but please tell her. You know she won’t tell Clarke. Besides the longer you wait and she finds out Raven knew, you’re going to end up dead and I may help hide the body.”

“Okay, fine as long as you’re sure she won’t tell Clarke. I should probably be the one to tell her.”

 

Nodding, Anya reached across the table and took a french fry off of Lexa’s plate. “She won’t. She’s going to be so happy to have a work out buddy that she won’t say anything. Speaking of Clarke though, how are you two? Last time you were together it seemed civil.”

 

“I know where you’re going with this and don’t. We’re civil for the kids and you guys outside of that I really don’t have much to say. What’s done is done, we’ve moved on, I just want to be here with my family and try to have it be an normal as possible.”

 

“Not trying to do anything sexy Lexie, but I’ll let you go back to work. Call Octavia and stop being a dipshit.” With that Anya stood up, took one last fry and left with a smug grin on her face. One that Lexa knew well and hated.

 

“Anya?” Lexa called after her friend causing her to turn around just before she left the restaurant. “I’ll talk to her as soon as I get back from Berlin.”

 

**XOXO**

“Why are you so grumpy? Is it because your hot neighbour has been missing in action?” Octavia laughed as she sat on Clarke’s deck with the blonde and Raven.

 

Clarke turned her head and rolled her eyes. “Can’t I sit on my damn deck and enjoy the peace and quiet?”

 

“She’s definitely been super grumpy, partially because the hottie hasn’t been around, partially because her and Niylah have the lamest sex imaginable and she was yammering on about something at the hospital but I wasn’t listening to that.” Raven chimed in causing Octavia to spit her mouthful of beer out.

 

“What’s wrong with you and Niylah’s sex life Clarkey?”

 

“Seriously? That’s all you took from that? Our sex life is perfect healthy, thank you.”

 

Raven rolled her eyes. “It’s lame, I don’t even think you two get it on because it’s so quiet, in college we could hear you and…” Raven stopped before the words came out of her mouth. “Nevermind, I’m just saying there’s no spark so what the hell are you doing wasting time especially since sexy Lexie has been around more?”

 

“First off, no! That’s not happening again, we clearly don’t work and we aren’t in college anymore. As I’ve told you we agreed to get along for our family, simple as that. Also I’m not wasting my time with Niylah, I really like her. For the record I’m not grumpy because the sexy as hell neighbour has been gone, I’m grumpy because of the shit going on at work and that a lot of people I care about might lose their jobs. This company is threatening to take over and cut funding. Mostly for the nurses and we don’t really know how to stop it, we’re trying to get in touch with some lawyers but I don’t understand the legal mumbo jumbo.”

 

“So you’re fine with Harper dating Lexa then?” Raven asked, blatantly ignoring the rest of what Clarke had said.

 

“Harper and Lexa are not dating, Harper and I already had that conversation. I gave her my blessing but she said that’s not what it is, they’re adults they can do as they please. Plus Lexa lives four states away. Seriously, do you ever listen to me?”

 

Raven shrugged. “I listen when you go on and on about the sexy surfer’s totally amazing tattoo that you keep drawing.”

 

“We’ll come back to the work thing but sexy back tattoo? Is that to match the sexy as hell motorcycle she rides around on?” Octavia asked with raised eyebrows. “I need the receipts.”

 

Before Clarke could even budge Raven jumped out of her chair and ran inside. “Is it time for her to go back to Texas yet?” Clarke groaned downing the rest of her drink.

 

No more than a minute later Raven tossed Clarke’s sketchbook at Octavia who quickly opened it and flipped through to find what she was looking for.

 

“Holy shit! Holy shit!” Both Raven and Clarke gave her an odd expression not exactly understanding her freakout.

 

“I told you it was sexy but two holy shits in a row. Should we warn Lincoln that you might be hiding something about your sexuality?”

 

Octavia rolled her eyes and flipped Raven off. “No fucker, I don’t want to bone her like you and Clarke seem to want to. I just wasn’t expecting it to be this intricate.”

 

“Now that you can understand why I like to draw it can we move on to why I’m actually grumpy before I fall asleep sitting up?”

 

“Fine, fine go ahead, we’ll actually listen.” Octavia said turning her full attention towards Clarke.

 

Two hours later Clarke excused herself to go to bed after filling her best friends in on what was really going on at work. Corpoarte take overs never seemed fun on tv and they were clearly less fun in real life. Now Raven was finally left alone with Octavia and she was slightly scared with the look the cop had on her face.

 

“Where does this sexy neighbour live exactly?”

 

“Roughly 7 doors down.” Raven answered, still slightly afraid.

 

“Roughly? Or Is it exactly 7 doors down.”

 

“Exactly. Why?” Before Raven could ask anything else Octavia was out the front door and stomping down the street with Raven chasing after her.

 

Raven watched as Octavia burst through the front door of the house as she sprinted to catch up. “Oh shit.” She mumbled as she finally made her way inside behind Octavia.

 

“Alexandra Callaway you better bring you ass down into this kitchen before I come and find you and murder you before you can even think to call Anya for back up!”

 

The shout made even Raven pale as she looked at the expression on Octavia’s face. “How did you…”

 

“You will get a talking to later for breaking best friend code. I swear to god Lexa don’t make me come and find you.”

 

“I’m coming can’t a girl even pack in peace anymore!” A minute later Lexa walked down the stairs and slowed her pace once she saw the look on Octavia’s face. “Shit.”

 

“Shit is right, you better sit down and explain your damn self real fast.”

 

“Which one of them told you?”

 

Octavia raised an eyebrow. “Well I’m assuming you know it wasn’t Clarke since she is far more clueless than I and neither of the other two told me. I’ve had my suspicions for the past little while and was waiting for one of you to slip up. Your bike isn’t exactly inconspicuous and I knew I had seen it before. Anya running off in the middle of the night to check on the kids and not complaining about being hungry was another tip but the real kicker is that lovely back tattoo of yours. You know the one I went with you to get after you had a near mental breakdown and I flew to New York so that you wouldn’t worry Anya.”

 

“Wait, you knew about the tattoo and flew to New York and didn’t tell me? Oh this relationship needs counselling.” Raven piped in earning a look from both Lexa and Octavia.

 

“I’m sorry, I was going to tell you as soon as I got back from Berlin, which I’m currently trying to pack for so can you please scold me upstairs?” Octavia nodded and followed Lexa up the stairs to her bedroom.

 

“I’m so pissed you didn’t tell me, you know I wouldn’t tell Clarke.”

 

“You’re pissed you missed out on late night pancakes! And work out sessions!”

“That too!” Before Lexa could say anything else Octavia wrapped her arms around the other brunettes shoulders and pulled her in for a tight hug. “I’ve missed you. Does this mean you’re here to stay or part time?”

 

“For now a little more than part time but in the future potentially to stay. That’s the plan. Wait how did you see my tattoo?”

 

It was Octavia and Raven’s turn to look at each other as if they’d seen a ghost. “I just did and you can’t question me on it because you’re still in the shit book.”

 

Lexa nodded. “Can you at least pass me that shirt though so I can pack it. I need to be at the airport in two hours.”

 

Over the next two hours Octavia grilled Lexa, before finally agreeing to drive her to the airport mostly to grill her a little more.

 

“So you’re going to be home for Raven’s party right?”

 

“Yes Octavia.”

 

“And we’re going to eat pancakes and then work out in the morning?”

 

“Yes Octavia,” Lexa smiled as her friend passed her the luggage out of the trunk.

 

“Please tell Clarke, it’s shitty not knowing something everyone else around you does.” Lexa nodded after swallowing the lump in her throat. “That’s the real reason you didn’t want to tell me isn’t it? That I’d make you realize you need to tell her,” again Lexa nodded. “You also should tell her about LA and how you thought she was screwing around with my brother. I’m not saying it to try and get you two back together, I’m saying it because it’s a weight you’ve been carrying around for far too long. Just think about it okay? Especially if you’re going to be back here.”

 

“I promise I will, thank you, for everything.”

 

Octavia smiled and gave Lexa another hug. “Easy on the models in Berlin killer, save some of that Callaway charm for the rest of us and we’ll see you when you get back. Lincoln is going to be ecstatic.”

 

“I’ll text you when I land.” Lexa grinned as she gave Octavia a final wave.

 

**XOXO**

 

North Carolina – Two Weeks Later

 

“Oh my god I swear Lexa Callaway gets hotter and hotter. How is that even legal or fair for the rest of us. If I was this chick I’d be hanging off her too.” Fox whined as she plopped down onto the couch next to Clarke in the breakroom.

 

“What is with your obsession?” Clarke asked as she tried her best to not look at the magazine cover her friend was holding.

 

She didn’t need to turn her head away from the tv to know the look she was currently getting. “Have you seen her? Not only is she stunningly gorgeous but she’s uber intelligent and is the youngest woman ever to run a fortune 500 company. Need I say more?”

 

“No, no you’ve said enough.”

 

Just as Fox was going to say something else her pager went off, causing her to leap up from her seat. “Shit I gotta go, later Griffin.”

 

Once Fox left she went back to trying to watch tv to rest her brain for at least a half hour but as hard as she tried she couldn’t focus. Sighing she picked up the magazine and looked at it briefly. Fox wasn’t entirely wrong, Lexa did look good in her dress, a goofy smile on her face which told Clarke that the paparazzi had taken the photo from a distance. Sure enough like Fox had said there was an attractive, presumably, model hanging off her shoulder. Clarke couldn’t see the woman’s face but she was positive it would match the rest of her. Annoyed at herself for being annoyed she tossed the magazine down onto the table and left the room.

 

~

 

“What’s gonna your panties in a bunch?” Raven asked as Clarke moved about the house with a bit of a chip on her shoulder the next morning after her shift.

 

“Nothing, it’s nothing.” Clarke sighed as she looked out the window above the sink hoping to catch a glimpse of her attractive neighbour to make her feel better.

 

Raven got up, and moved to standing beside her friend. “What is it?” She asked gentler.

 

“It’s stupid. It’s so stupid, I shouldn’t even be annoyed but I am and that’s making me even more annoyed.”

 

“I love you but even I can not make sense of what you just said?”

 

Clarke shook her head and took a deep breathe. “It’s fine, I promise I’ll be good after I eat something and sleep.”

 

Nodding Raven kissed her friends temple before making her way outside knowing the Clarke needed a little sleep.

 

**XOXO**

 

“Clarke, get your ass up. I’m throwing a fucking party tonight and you’re sitting on the couch!”

 

“Rae, I love you, I do but I really do not want to go to a party tonight, I’m tired.”

 

Raven raised an eyebrow as she shut off the tv, finally getting her best friends full attention. “Says the girl who works 72 hours straight, get up and get ready before I call Anya over here. You know Anya our friend who hasn’t had a proper night out in forever because she has two children.”

 

“Even better, she needs a baby sitter then.” Clarke grinned as she sat up and grabbed her cell phone to call Anya.

 

“Put it on speaker then hot shot.”

 

“Your asses better be ready to go? Gus is picking you up in an hour, what are you doing calling me?” Anya answered with a huff, clearly getting ready on the other side of the phone.

 

Clarke rolled her eyes as Raven continued to stand looking at her as if she had just won the lottery. “I was calling to see if you needed a baby sitter, I’m not in a partying mood.”

 

Once again they heard Anya huff. “Get up and get dressed, I have not been out in forever which means you have to come. If you do not come it defeats the purpose of a reunion and I need to drink. I have two kids who are miniature versions of me and my husband. Do you understand how much I need to drink, dance and not give a flying fuck about being hung over tomorrow?”

 

“Fine, I’m going to get ready.” It was Clarke’s turn to huff as she ended the call and sluggishly climbed the stairs.

 

**XOXO**

 

“Look at that the whole crew is here.” Raven beamed as she looked at all her friends standing by the bar. “Wait, where the fuck is Lexa? Her flight was supposed to land exactly 4 hours and 23 minutes ago.” She looked over at Anya who was downing her drink.

 

“I’m not her damn keeper, I’m surprised she even agreed to this. I know she’s working on some big something. I tune it out the minute she starts talking about the business.”

 

“You never told me Lexa was supposed to be here.” Clarke glared at her best friend.

 

Raven shrugged. “It’s me you should have known.”

 

“She lives in New York how was I possibly going to know that?”

 

“Again, it’s me.” Was all Raven said before she pointed at Harper. “You! Where is she? This isn’t a proper reunion unless she’s here.”

“You mean you really want to get her drunk.” Octavia cut in with a laugh to which Raven agreed and nodded.

 

“Despite popular belief we aren’t attached at the hip I don’t have special Lexa senses. She probably got held up on the runway or something.”

 

Raven huffed before making the bartender pour her another drink. “No only Clarke has those senses, so are your Lexa senses tingling?”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “For starters, no and I do not have special Lexa senses either. End of subject.”

 

xoxo

 

Two hours into the night and still no one had heard from Lexa. Raven was really starting to get pissed, Anya was slightly starting to worry and Clarke was on edge waiting on whether or not her girlfriend was going to show up. Which ended up leaving them all on the brink of being very drunk.

 

Clarke was finally starting to ease up and let loose when a weird feeling over came her. Turning towards the entrance of the room her heart fell into her stomach and her breath hitched in her chest.

 

Fuck. Was the only word that came to mind in her fuzzy haze. She wasn’t she if it was because Lexa had actually shown up looking incredibly attractive, the idea that she still had special Lexa senses and lastly because she had what looked to be a model hanging off her arm. The same model that had been hanging off her on the magazine cover, as if that wasn’t bad enough. Before she could process the thought anymore she saw Raven throw her hands up in the air getting Lexa’s attention.

 

Thankfully in Raven’s excitement it allowed Clarke to escape back to the bar and away from her incoming ex-girlfriend. “I thought you two were somewhat okay?” She heard in her ear as she got her drink. A strong double shot of whiskey. Taking the shot she finally turned to face Octavia.

 

“I don’t know how we are, we just don’t talk about anything but the kids and an environment like this just brings a lot back. We’ve thrown all our shit into a closet and I guess I’m just waiting for it to spill out. It also doesn’t help that she rolls in here with a damn model or heiress or god only knows who and I left Niylah at home because this was supposed to be a reunion.”

 

“Tell you what, we’ll go over there, we’ll say hi. I’ll give the bitch a death glare and she’ll probably run out of here faster than she flew okay.”

 

“Thanks O, you’re the best.”

 

“Don’t let Anya hear you say that. Now buy we a shot before we get this rumble started.”

Clarke signaled the bartender as she looked at her group of friends share a round of hugs on the dance floor. “I don’t think she’d agree with us right now.” Clarke nodded in their direction leaving Octavia with a perplexed expression.

 

“What in the real fuck.” Octavia mumbled before she downed her shot and made a beeline for their friends with Clarke close behind her.

 

“Looking for me?” Octavia said in Lexa’s ear causing the other brunette to turn around and give her a hug. “Not cool Lex, not cool.” Was all she said before they pulled apart only to see a smile on Lexa’s face.

 

Lexa stepped out of the way and Octavia nearly knocked everyone over as she practically jumped on the woman standing next to Anya.

 

“Hi.” Lexa mouthed to Clarke before her attention was taken in another direction.

 

“What, no love Griffster?” Clarke barely heard over the sound of the music. Once the lights changed and she got a glimpse of those cheek bones she couldn’t help but grin and follow Octavia’s reaction by throwing her arms around the woman standing in front of her.

 

“Echo, what the hell are you doing here?! I thought you were in Europe?”

 

Echo grinned, “I was. I was but Raven wouldn’t stop spamming my email and then this one happened to be in Berlin so I got a free flight home. I’ve missed you little assholes. Besides would it really be a reunion without me?”

 

“No, it really wouldn’t.”

 

xoxo

 

A couple hours later Clarke made her way outside onto the back patio and breathed deeply, taking in the cooler air. She was certainly starting to feel too old to be in a club, let alone out so late but on the flip side it was nice to be back with everyone. It felt exactly like it used to, like family that had never really been apart. It was almost a little to much like it used to be, especially where Lexa was concerned. The atmosphere was far more laid back than Octavia’s wedding, with drinks flowing and everyone on the same page it was hard for her to look at Lexa and not feel anything. She was still angry and disappointed and a million other emotions but seeing her smile the way she was topped all of the negativity.

 

As if the universe wanted to drive the point home a little harder she looked over and saw the woman of her current thoughts over looking the water below the patio. “You’re just everywhere aren’t you?” Once she heard the words out loud Clarke clasped her hand over her mouth. She definitely had not meant to say that for all to hear, especially not Lexa.

 

“Sorry,” Lexa spoke softly as she turned around and went to move past Clarke, “and I’m sorry you thought I’d parade my girlfriend around your home. I’m a lot of things Clarke but I would never do that to anyone, especially not you.” With that Lexa walked back inside.

 

“Shit, good job Griffin.” She berated herself as she leaned back against the railing.

 

xoxo

 

“I wasn’t jealous by the way, I was just I don’t know…” Clarke let out as everyone was saying their goodbyes, the alcohol now taking over her ability to keep her mouth shut.

 

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me Clarke. Have a good night.” With that Lexa gave her a weak smile and made her way outside.  

 

“Hey, you okay? I just saw that little exchange?” Octavia asked as she slung her arm over Clarke’s shoulder as they watched Lexa say goodbye to Monty and Jasper outside.

 

Clarke closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. “Yeah I just want to get home, I’m exhausted.”

 

“Okay, home we go.”

 

Xoxo

 

It took them awhile to actually leave the bar but Octavia finally managed to wrangle both Raven and Echo into the cab. Once they got back to Clarke’s it was a free for all of changing into the comfiest sweats they could find.

 

“This reminds me way too much like our college days.” Echo grinned as she sat sideways on the chair in Clarke’s living room. Legs having off of one side, head barely on resting on the back of it.

 

“Except this pizza isn’t as good as the one we used to get from that place next to Shooters.” Octavia replied, mouth full of pizza and all.

 

Raven started giggling from where her head rested in Clarke’s lap on the couch. “Clarke was even still giving one Lexa Callaway the heart eyes.”

“I was not giving her heart eyes, I just wasn’t expecting to see her.”

 

Raven opened her eyes and looked straight into Clarke’s. “I was being nice they were actually jealous eyes, that is until you realized she was with this bitch over here.”

 

“I wasn’t jealous either. It’s just…I don’t know.”

 

Echo snorted from laughter. “It’s okay Clarkey, I’d be jealous of me too and I only ever got drunk enough to kiss her once.”

 

“You kissed sexy Lexie?” Octavia beamed while Clarke tried to act like it didn’t phase her.”

 

“Yeah like a year ago, we were in Barcelona walking down cobblestone streets, drinks in hand, trying to unwind, ya know enjoying life. We were laughing and I just stopped her dead in her tracks and planted one on her.” Echo stopped to take a laugh break. “Caught her super off guard.”

 

Raven piped up at that point. “Wait a second, did that make the tabloids?”

 

Echo grinned even wider. “That it did but thankfully they didn’t realize who I was since my back was turned. We laugh about it now.” Echo shrugged, clearly not affected by the memory.

 

“I have questions.” Octavia sat up from where she was sitting on the floor and put the pizza down.

 

“Me too!” Raven grinned as she turned and faced Echo fully.

 

“Hit me.” Echo wiggled her eyebrows as Clarke rolled her eyes and pretended to be enamored by the slice of pizza in her hand to care about talk of Lexa Callaway.

 

“I just need confirmation that she is, how do I put this again Rave?” She grinned up at her best friend. “The most fabulous, amazing, world altering, mind shattering kisser ever to walk this galaxy.” They both said unison causing Clarke to almost choke on her bite of pizza.

 

Rolling her eyes once again Clarke finally managed to cough the piece down. “You’re all assholes.”

 

“I can definitely confirm that and she wasn’t even trying. We giggled through the whole thing once she came to her senses anyway. You get one question Raven, make it a good one.” The model leaned forward and snagged another slice of pizza out of the box.

 

Raven took a minute to think about where she wanted to take this question. “So I really want to ask if you two banged but I feel like with the giggling that wouldn’t have happened and your bitchy ass loves Clarke too much so…Did you have a crush on our resident hottie?”

 

“I’m only admitting this because I’m drunk but yeah I guess I sort of did but not in an overly romantic way. She’s just so captivating sometimes, it makes you question everything. I don’t know how Clarke and her were ‘friends’ for so long. To be clear though nothing more has ever happened more than some cuddling and that one kiss.”

 

“Damn, guess we’ll never know how good she really is in bed.”

 

Clarke huffed, this was not helping. “Really Raven? Why are we Lexa obsessed again?”

 

“I’m on vacation, this is good entertainment for me.”

 

“You want your question Clarkey?” Echo asked, following the rules they had all set back in college.

 

“I don’t have one, I just thought she was dating Costia again around that time.”

 

Echo shrugged. “I cannot validate that, I honestly have no idea but Lexa is definitely not a cheater and we all know that. If they were together it wasn’t exclusive besides it was one kiss.”

 

“Side bar question,” Raven cut in, her mind clearly racing, “that picture she posted in the floral dress, wine glass in hand, was that the same night?”

 

“I believe it was if we’re thinking about the same one.”

 

“Oh hell ya I def would have made out with her too with that wild hair.” Octavia mumbled through a bite of her pizza. Clarke once again rolled her eyes before Raven fumbled for her phone and with one eye closed scrolled through her Instagram to find the picture in question. A minute later she was shoving the phone in Clarke’s face.

 

They all watched her reaction. “Mhmm, that’s what I thought.” Raven laughed as she almost dropped her phone.

 

“It’s just too hard to be around her, too much has happened between us. Distance from her is good and besides I’m happy with Niylah but I’m not blind. She somehow manages to get better looking the older she gets, it’s not fair.” Clarke huffed causing Raven to laugh and almost fall off the couch.

 

All three of the other women in the room shared a look that thankfully went unnoticed by Clarke as silence fell upon. It didn’t take much longer for all of them to slowly head to bed, leaving Clarke sitting on the couch staring out the window at the waves crashing onto shore.

 

Xoxo

 

Two weeks after the night at the club Clarke had thankfully been able to avoid Lexa. She presumed the woman had gone back to New York a day or two after Raven’s party which she was more than thankful for. Seeing her was hard for more than one reason and it was just easier to not deal with if she wasn’t around.

 

It also didn’t help that she had been spending longer days than usual at the hospital. There was a take over brewing and it was causing an enormous uproar within the staff. There was talk of planned cuts of the non-contracted staff, both doctors, nurses and maintenance personnel alike. Leaving Clarke far more extra work to do but she was glad to do it if it meant her friends and colleagues could fight for their jobs.

 

Finally after a fifteen hour surgery on a preemie baby Clarke managed to find a quite room to lay down in. However, once her head hit the side cushion of the couch she was out. She wasn’t sure how much later it was when her phone started ringing causing her to nearly fall off the couch in a panic. Taking a breath she tried to shake her head awake before answering what she recognized as one of the nurses station numbers in the emergency room.

 

“Hello?” Clarke couldn’t explain why but she suddenly felt her stomach flip flopped and she knew something was wrong. Usually the nurses stations paged doctors, it was rare for them to actually get ahold of their cell numbers.

 

“Is this Ms. Griffin?” She couldn’t recognize the nurse by her voice but she knew that tone all too well, she had to use it more often than she liked and it was not good.

 

“Ms. Griffin this is Chantel calling from New Polis Medical Center do you have a minute?”

 

Clarke thought about sitting down to figure out why she would be getting a call like this but something told her she needed to go and she needed to do it fast.

 

“Yes of course, what’s this about?” She asked as she threw the room door open and sped down the hallway towards the elevator.

 

“We’re calling because we need for you to come down to the hospital as soon as possible, there’s a been an accident with Lexa Callaway…” Clarke threw her phone in her pocket and banged on the elevator button to no avail. Her heart was racing, she felt like she was going to be sick and all she could think about was that this had to be some sort of mistake. Waiting another second for the elevator she looked around to see what floor she was on and bolted for the staircase.

 

She wasn’t sure if she flew down the stairs or fell but she finally made her way around the corner of the emergency room and started surveying it, looking for any indication that this was a mistake. She checked two rooms but found them empty, it wasn’t until she heard the commotion at the end of the hall that she found the right room. Bursting through the door her blood immediately ran cold.

 

There lying on the stretcher was a woman the same height and build as Lexa. No this couldn’t be right, why would they call her, how would they know to call her. She looked back and forth from the stretcher to the doctors, there was too much blood to see anything but there lying on the ground was a leather jacket she knew all too well.

 

Lexa Callaway was lying lifeless on a stretcher infront of her and all she could do was let out a small cry as she stood frozen watching the doctors work around her.

 

**TBC**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                               

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always feel free to come and hang out with me on tumblr... faithangel3@tumblr.com I like to think I've gotten better at in the past little bit.


End file.
